Colder Weather
by Spelllesswonder29
Summary: Ch17 Up! Lynn is being haunted by something evil and when she turns to her local pastor he calls in two brothers from her past, successfully turning her world upside down. Can she start something new with one while her past with the other gets in the way? Mid Season 1 and on.
1. Forgive Me Father

"Forgive me Father, but I'm not here for the confession you expect and I'm not sure you can offer the answers that I seek." Lynn sat in the small wooden booth unsure of what to say next. Even in this holy place she felt it's presence. Dark and black like terrible storm on the horizon, lingering on the edge of her mind, coiled to strike at any sign of weakness. "I'm not catholic or very religious at all and maybe that's why I'm in this situation." She whispered the last sentence, but the middle aged priest heard it and slowly leaned closer to the dusty screen screen that separated them.

"What kind of situation are you in?"

Lynn wrung her scarf in her hands, nervous about this plan of hers. Why was this happening anyway? How had she attracted this silent hunter that plagued her shadow and threatened her very sanity? She wasn't sure if telling the priest about her 'stalker' would help. She wasn't sure if he'd even believe her enough to try. Hell, he might even have her committed, but she had to tell somebody.

"Is it okay if I speak to you in private, Pastor Jim?

At the sound of his name the man immediately recognized the voice. It was Lynn Marlin, a local young woman who worked at the hospital. She was the nurse who always called him when, on the rare occasion, a patient requested a priest when they were going to die. The priest had seen her at his mass on more than one occasion even though he knew she wasn't devout. Jim stood quickly and exited the small booth,. The door protested its movement with a loud creak that echoed throughout the empty church. Jim's eyes fell on the woman who looked as if she were a stranger before him. She came straight from work, for which her scrubs were evidence and her long golden hair was in a messy ponytail. She was obviously scared of something as she stood there trying to strangle her scarf and trying to watch for any movement around her. The dark bags under her eyes was all the proof that she was loosing sleep.

Lynn had come to this small town from another equally small town in Florida and even though she'd been here almost four years she still retained her natural tan and sun bleached hair which never ceased to shine. She was an over all happy person, always quick to joke which is why Pastor Jim knew something was wrong with Lynn as she stood in front of him, her eyes pleading with him to help her. She followed quietly as he turned and made his way to his office, his mind racing ahead of him to the possibilities that the following conversations was going to hold. What could really be bothering her this much? Did she kill someone or something? God help her if she did.

When they arrived at his small office he placed her in one the cheap chairs in front of his desk and took his own seat in the other k-mart chair next to her, moving it so that he faced her.

"Come on now Lynn, Tell me whats got you like this?"

"I'm not sure you'll believe me. I'm kinda afraid that you'll think I'm crazy." She whispered her words as if she was afraid someone would hear her.

"You might be surprised. I'm a very open minded person Lynn." He sent her a smile that she didn't return. If only she knew the things that he did believe in. She would find it much easier to tell him her problem. Lynn slowly surveyed the cramped office one more time before leaning in and once again whispering her words.

"I think I'm...I think I'm being..." She had to pause to take a breath and steady her shaking, "I think I'm being haunted." Even though she looked as if she had more to say, she paused to gauge his reaction. When he didn't look skeptical or surprised or even jump for his phone to dial 911 she continued.

"And this might sound even more crazy but I don't think its a ghost or anything like that. Its...evil."

That was all she was going to say until she got something out of him and try as she might she couldn't read his face. His expression was stony and his eyes were slightly glazed over as if he was thinking about something else entirely and she knew then that her attempt was futile. Pastor Jim didn't believe her and he sure as hell couldn't help her.

"Sorry I said anything. I knew it was no use." Lynn practically started sobbing as she stood from her crappy chair. She was terrified of what was waiting for her back at her apartment. Some other daytime hallucination that was as equally as horrifying as the last or another night of no sleep while her furniture rearranged itself.

"No! Lynn I believe you! In fact I think you've come to exactly the right place." Jim exclaimed as he jumped up and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from fleeing. "But I need the whole story." He added as he pushed her back into her chair, "I need every detail that is giving you this suspicion. Anything weird or unnatural happening, strange dreams, every-single-detail."

The intensity in his voice was scaring and relieving her at the same time. Lynn was now positive that he believed her, but he was taking this way more seriously than she expected. She stared him down for a second before she loosened the coils in her shoulders and placing her bag and scarf on the floor next to her. She took a deep, slow, steadying breath before beginning her story.

"Even though I didn't know that this certain event was connected it all started with my electricity. My lights would flicker all the time and when I called my landlord he said that he couldn't find a problem and that maybe I just needed new bulbs and all that. But I changed every bulb in that place and it didn't help. The next thing was my appliances. They would work when they wanted to and I was getting really frustrated. Then one morning, it was really early and still dark, I was going into work and I noticed someone watching me. He was leaning against the building where there wasn't any light so I couldn't really see him. I just thought it was some creeper so I just hurried in and told the security guards, but they never found anybody."

Lynn stopped all of a sudden and listened to the silence, like she might have heard something, but she quickly snapped back to reality, looking slightly panicked.

"But then I started seeing the same creeper everywhere I went. The library, the grocery store, hell I even saw him when I ran in the morning. I could never make out his face though. Then I started to dream about him and he would be talking to me, telling me things about heaven and hell and even though he never outright threatened me I know that he means me some kind of harm. I don't know how I know I just do. Like I can feel it in my soul or something." She picked her scarf up and began to fiddle with the frayed edge. "And things have started moving in my apartment. It wasn't much at first, but now they move a lot. I'll leave a room and my furniture with be different. I find my toothbrush in my kitchen sink. I even found my shoes on my fan blades once. And sometimes I see things out of the corner of my eye. Most of the time it looks like a dog, but when I turn to look its not there. This thing, this creeper that's following me...he's trying to get in my head or something. Its hard to explain, but it kinda feels like someone is poking my brain. Sometimes I can stop him if I think about it hard enough but it gives me a headache and he just keeps trying until I pass out. But when I wake up I know that he didn't get in. Don't ask how I just know." Lynn stopped again and closed her eyes, a wave of pain showing on her face. She clutched the arm of the chair while she took deep breaths to get the pain under control. When she regained control again, the pain and fear in her bloodshot eyes pierced Jim's soul.

"He is trying to get in now. He wants to know what I'm up to. Its getting harder and harder to keep him out though. I'm not getting sleep and I'm on edge all the time. The smallest things scare me and I have to struggle to keep from crying. My job is suffering too. If I don't pay attention to what I'm doing I could give the wrong medication and kill someone. I could loose my nursing license. I'm at my wit's end and I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm possessed or something."

Lynn sat there, the tattered pieces of her former self, weeping quietly in his chair while Pastor Jim went over what she had told him. He had been tracking some activity in the area and if what she was saying was true then he knew exactly what was plaguing her, but he hoped to God that he was wrong. Jim leaning forward and reached out, taking her shoulders once more and gave a light squeeze that got her to look up at him.

"I don't think that you're possessed Lynn, but I do think that something is trying to possess you." Any color that remained in her tired face drained as she heard her fears from someone else's lips.

"I believe that the thing that is after you is a demon and its doing all these things to try to weaken you. When you are in an unstable mental state you are more open to demonic possession so Lynn, I cannot stress to you enough that you cannot give up. You must stay strong."

"Well can't you exorcise it or something. Make it leave me alone." Lynn pleaded.

"Uh...no... Lynn. It's particularly difficult to exorcise a demon and I cannot, but I know who can. What I can do is help you hold it off until then." The older man jumped up from his seat and ran to a cabinet that he quickly unlocked and started rummaging through. Lynn watched curiously from her seat but she couldn't make out what he was grabbing until he turned around and she saw what he was carrying to her. He had four boxes of salt and something she couldn't make out, dangling from his wrist. She was flabbergasted. What on earth was she going to do with a bunch of salt? She just kept her mouth shut and waited for him to explain as he lay it all out on his desk.

"I'm about to give you some instructions that I need you to listen to them very carefully. It is very important that you do exactly as I say." He removed the thing from his wrist and Lynn noticed that it was a necklace, but she couldn't really tell what the amulet was with it dangling around. "The symbol on here is for protection from evil so put it on and keep it on. It's going to double your defenses against this demon. He won't be able to get into your head while you have it on." He handed it to her and turned away, giving her a chance to examine it. It was a simple thing made of threaded leather and an pentagram amulet that looked and felt as if it was made from iron.

"I thought that this was used by people who worshiped demons?" Lynn was unsure of it. What if it attracted the demon instead of protecting her from it?

"Common misconception, Lynn. Now put it on." His back was still turned as he spoke so she just resumed her examination until he turned to her with one of the boxes of salt in his grasp.

"This next part will sound even more strange. If this is in fact a demon, which I believe it is, there is a simple way to keep it out of your house. Put a line of salt on across every door and window. Even if you have a basement or attic put it there also, but you must make sure that the lines are solid. The demon won't be able to cross the salt line."

He was right, that did sound extremely strange to Lynn, but she needed all the help she could get.

"Hey I told you to put that on." Jim said as he pulled the necklace from her fingers and forced it over her head. She looked like she might protest but he cut her off. "No buts, Lynn. Keep it on." His voice was stern but gentle at the same time and she knew he only meant well. He began speaking again, listing more instructions more than likely, but Lynn was having a hard time concentrating on his words. Her mind was caught up in this new, unfamiliar feeling.

All the weight that had seemingly been placed on her shoulders seemed to lift into thin air. It felt as if steel walls had been erected around her mind as she could no longer feel the pressure of the demon trying to get in and even with her skepticism of the walls effectiveness she could feel her brain slowing down. She could feel it relaxing much like when you finally relaxed a tense muscle. The synapses in her brain slowed down and Lynn could feel the foggy cloud fall over her.

"Pastor Jim..." She mumbled, but he kept going on about the salt. "Pastor Jim..." He finally noticed her eyes drooping and how she almost couldn't sit up straight. He quickly grabbed her to keep her from falling out of the chair.

"Lynn whats wrong?"

"I dunno...I'm just so...tired...walls around my...mind..." Her words were slurred as if she was drunk, but Jim pretty much got the gist. Now that the necklace was guarding her mind from the demon her brain was finally relaxing. Her body quickly recognized that it no longer needed to stay so alert to protect itself and now Lynn's exhaustion was overtaking her. Thinking quickly Jim grabbed all the salt and shoved it into Lynn's messenger bag that still lay on the floor next to her chair, before slinging it over his shoulder and pulling Lynn from her chair.

"Come on. I'll take you home and lay the salt lines for you. I'll call the people who can help you."

Lynn swayed slightly but kept her footing as Pastor Jim led her to his car and buckled her in. She dosed while Pastor Jim drove, but she heard some of the conversation he was having on his cell phone. He was talking to someone named Dean about the supposed demon. Lynn was so relieved that this whole ordeal would be over soon. After a whole month of this hell she'd been in it was going to be fantastic to be able to sleep and do normal things again without a demon on her tail. Hopefully this Dean guy knew what he was doing.


	2. Relief, for Now

_**Ok here is the next chapter! Wow exactly a week! YAY! So one thing you must understand is that I only get 1 day off a week so I might not be able to update every week but I WILL try! **_

_**Thank you to all the reviewers! you guys are awesome! Keep them coming please!**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL!**_

* * *

Lynn couldn't remember ever sleeping so well in her life. The term 'slept like a baby' really couldn't even come close, but who really remembered how they slept when they were a baby anyway? She was still in her scrubs and her blond tresses were falling out of her ruined pony tail. She sat up slowly, careful not to make a sound as she surveyed her apartment. There wasn't a sound...not a single thing moved. It was early morning, with the sun peaking over the mountain but as it was the beginning of winter there were no birds to be heard. The only sound she could discern was the sound of the small town coming to life.

There was no buzzing in her skull as Lynn realized that she was no longer exhausted. She'd actually slept through the night and surprisingly it did her a world of good. It was amazing that she didn't need a week of sleep. She gingerly stepped onto her cold floor and walked to the window in her room. The line of salt in front of her window was of her window was an odd sight to her. It was a strange thing to believe that something this simple kept her stalker at bay. If this all worked out then she would forever be indebted to Pastor Jim.

Her apartment was a wreck, she noticed, as she wrinkled her nose when she entered the living room. Clothes were all over the place and fast food wrappers littered her floor. Her furniture was scattered with no rhyme or reason and her kitchen was atrocious. Dishes piled in her sink and there was an odor suggesting moldy food in the air. But as she stood there in her, for the first time in a month, peaceful apartment she was hit with a burst of energy that she hadn't felt in a long time. She had the day off and she was going to get something done now that things were looking up. She quickly changed from her scrubs to her cleaning clothes and started with the laundry.

* * *

"So whats the deal with this chick?" Dean asked as Pastor Jim climbed in to the backseat of the impala. Sam was turned around facing the priest as he spoke.

"Its a local girl who I believe has a demon following her. Its got her really really scared, like its trying to break her down so it can possess her or something. I gave her a protection charm and she passed out from exhaustion. She told me that it was trying to get into her head and she had to concentrate constantly to keep it out, which is a feat in itself. So I took her home and lay the salt lines and left her with the promise to call someone who could help and that's when I called you."

"Well demons are kind of big fish for us Jim, but we'll see what we can do." Sam explained as Dean followed Pastor Jim's directions to the girls apartment.

Her building was small, Dean noted as they pulled up on the side of the road and killed the engine. Demons were nasty and not to be taken lightly and he wasn't sure how this was going to go. Dean was anxious to find out why this girl was so important to the demon and end it. Something was off about this whole situation and he didn't like it. On the upside...maybe the girl would be hot.

Lynn climbed off the floor when she heard a knock on her door. It was well after noon and her apartment smelled of pine-sol. All the laundry and dishes were done and Lynn had just started cleaning the floors, carefully avoiding any salt lines. Her hands stung slightly from the cleaner and her blond hair was falling from her ponytail and sticking to her face with sweat. Even though it was cold outside Lynn had all the windows open to air the place out. She didn't stop to consider her appearance as she made her way to the door to open it to Pastor Jim.

"Hey come on in!"

She greeted happily as she turned away from the door and made her way to the kitchen. She didn't seem to care that she was wearing a baggy Led Zeppelin shirt, cut off jeans, and had tube socks wrapped around her knees to protect them from the hard floor.

"You want something to drink Jim?" She hollered from the kitchen as Jim made his way into her freshly cleaned living room with the boys in tow.

"No thanks, Lynn. Maybe you should come in here so we can talk about your...uh...problem."

Lynn still had the scrubbing brush in her hand when she walked back into the living room with every intention of giving Pastor Jim the biggest hug he'd ever gotten to thank him, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the other two men in her living room.

One was the shorter of the two, even though he was still taller than her. He was devilishly handsome with short spiky hair and a cocky smirk on his face as his eyes traveled up and down her body. But it was the other man who made her drop her brush.

Amazingly he was taller and broader and his shaggy hair was longer, but it was still the Sam Winchester that she had met so long ago. His sad eyes held much more melancholy than they had back then but they were overtaken with the shock of seeing her.

Lynn was sunning on the beach in her hometown in Florida when she first lay eyes on Sam Winchester. The young man was roaming the scarcely populated beach aimlessly in clothes that suggested he didn't plan on swimming. Lynn had instantly been interested in this handsome young man because he was acting so strangely. One of her favorite things to do was people watch and this man was proving to be very interesting.

* * *

Sam went to the beach that day to escape the tense atmosphere that being around his dad and brother created. Not only was his father becoming more and more secretive, but Sam had just been awarded a full scholarship to Stanford University in California and he was plagued on how he was going to tell them. His father, he knew, would be livid, but Dean just might be happy for him. It was just too frustrating to think about at the moment so he found himself at the beach, watching people and that's when he spotted Lynn Marlin.

She was laying on a lawn chair in shorts and a bikini top, showing off her tan figure that immediately attracted the young man. Plus she was looking at him, a curious look on her face. A look that was much different then the one on her face at the moment.

Shock riddled her features as she dropped her brush and whispered his name as if she were asking if he were real. He couldn't blame her though. He never thought he'd see her again. Especially not after his abrupt departure that left her without an explanation. But luckily Pastor Jim spoke up and Sam didn't have to explain.

"Lynn these are the people I told you about that can help with the thing bothering you. This is Dean Winchester." Pastor Jim motioned to the shorter of the two men and Lynn just stared at him as he held out his hand for his introduction. She was still in shock from her blast from the past that she almost came off as rude but as he started to pull his hand away she remembered her manners and jumped forward to shake his hand. "Lynn Marlin. Nice to meet you." He just smiled that heartbreakingly beautiful smile before letting go of her hand and motioning to her shirt.

"Led Zeppelin. I love them. Had a shirt just like that."

Lynn just blushed for some reason and looked down at her shirt before answering. "Oh yeah...it was an old boyfriend's." Was all she said as Sam stepped forward to introduce himself as if he didn't know her, but she just went along with it. "Lemme go change real quick and we can talk."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Dean asked his brother when Lynn disappeared down the hall. Sam just avoided Dean's gaze as he made up an excuse.

"I think I had a class with her in Stanford or something."

Dean knew Sam was lying but he didn't press him as they waited for Lynn to come back so they could get the story on this demon. Dean would definitely drill Sam when they got back to the motel room though.

* * *

Lynn leaned against her dresser after she changed into a shirt and some jeans. She was trying to get her thoughts in order as she was being bombarded by memories of Sam Winchester. Their first kiss, their first night together, the morning when she woke up and he was gone without a trace, and how she felt after that heartbreak. Sam Winchester had lit her on fire and then swiftly doused the flame with his sudden departure and now here he was, almost three years later, in her living room. Even though Sam and his brother were here to help, Lynn had a feeling that this whole situation was about to get a lot more difficult.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok its a little shorter than the last but it won't become a trend I promise! I hope you liked it! REVIEW!**_


	3. Hell Breaks

Lynn mostly stared at her cup of coffee as she retold her story to the Pastor and the two men. They all held their own mugs as they listened intently to her horror laden story. Pastor Jim seemed more sympathetic than he'd been the day before when he first heard it and Dean listened to her so intently that she was sure he would be able to repeat it back to her word for word. Sam on the other hand seemed to be off in his own little word. He was probably just as shocked as she was at seeing each other again, but his shock was also thick with guilt and Lynn did not feel bad for him.

The retelling of her story was easier the second time around. Without the threat of being caught looming over her, Lynn was able to explain her experiences in more detail and her sharper mind made it easier to remember more things.

Being in the room with the three men were doing wonders for her sense of security. These guys knew what they were doing and knew how to fight off this thing so of course she felt safe there. Although she wasn't so sure how she felt being in the same room with the youngest of them. She couldn't imagine being happy to see him after he broke her heart, but she wasn't sure she could blame him. Whatever kind of relationship they had was a short one, but Sam had left all the right impressions on Lynn that day the met. After the day on the beach he left her craving for more of his time, but she wasn't sure she could forgive him for not returning the feelings. He must not have felt what she had, after all, he was the one who left.

Jim put his two cents in every once in a while about the unusual weather patterns and local cattle mutilation, but it was all greek to Lynn. And then they began asking her why the demon was following her. If she'd been messing with any black magic or voodoo, but Lynn insisted she hadn't.

"What girl doesn't use a Ouija board at a sleep over now and then? But I've never messed with anything more than that. Demon's and the paranormal stuff scares me. I mean, I'm afraid of the dark so..." They looked as her, gauging her answer as if they weren't sure she was telling the truth, but she decided to go out on a limb and show how scared she really was.

"I was always too afraid that something like this would happen, but I guess I'm just unlucky enough that I attracted it all by myself." Lynn went back to studying the dark liquid in her mug as the others took in what she said.

"OK so we're probably going to head back to our room and do some research and we'll give you a call later." Dean said as he held out a piece of paper that had his phone number on it. Lynn took it as she stood with them and studied the number written in horrible chicken scratch, before remembering that they needed her phone number. She quickly jotted in down on a corner of the newspaper that lay on her coffee table and held it out to Dean as they began to file out of her apartment. Jim was the first out, followed by Dean, but Sam stopped before leaving and turned to Lynn. He looked unsure for a second before he quickly reached out and placed his hand on Lynn's shoulder. She was so surprised that she didn't know what to do. She wanted to fall into his arms, but she also wanted to flinch away from his touch as if he was burning her. She was so conflicted that she just settled on doing nothing and looking up at his guilt filled face.

"Don't worry Lynn, Just keep the lines intact and keep that necklace on and we'll take care of this thing." Sam was going for reassuring, but he sounded as if he was trying to redeem himself by making her that promise. He pulled together a small smile that was suppose to make her feel better, but she couldn't find it in herself to return it. Instead she just turned to look at Pastor Jim who was smiling approvingly and Dean who was looking strangely at his younger brother.

Lynn knew that Dean would question Sam on how he knew her and she blushed at the thought of Sam telling him. She wasn't sure how she liked the idea of Dean knowing about her and Sam's crazy month together. Finally Sam's hand fell from her shoulder and she stood there as she watched them go.

What cleaning was left to do she couldn't finish as she plopped back down on her couch and turned the TV on, the residual exhaustion catching up with her. Her adrenaline was now leaving her system and retelling her story had really taken it out of her. Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep with Tom and Jerry playing in the background.

* * *

"What was that back there? How do you know that girl?" Dean asked as soon as they drove away from the church, waving to Jim on the way out.

"I told you. I knew her from school." Sam answered simply while he looked out his window, avoiding his brothers eyes.

"Yeah, you did, but that's a lie. Jim said she's from Florida and that she moved up here a little over two years ago so that doesn't work. The tension between you two was pretty thick. What did you see her a couple times and then bail on her or something?" Dean almost seemed proud at the last statement. As if he was happy that Sam was learning to have fun without making attachments.

"No Dean. I don't wanna talk about it. Its none of your business anyway." Sam replied shortly and Dean quickly backed off, but not before adding his opinion.

"OK, OK. You sure do have a thing for them blonds though, huh Sammy? Hell I would have a thing for that blond too. She was smokin."

Sam just rolled his eyes and continued to stare out his window and tried to avoid the memories of the morning when he'd done one of the hardest things of his life at the time. Leave Lynn asleep as he packed his overnight bag and walked out of her life forever.

* * *

"I can't find anything that would point to a demon wanting Lynn. "Sam said while he was digging through something on his computer. "Her father is dead and her mother disappeared when she was 11. She has an older brother who is still in Florida. Lynn is an RN who is completely normal. The only traumatic thing to ever happen to her was her father dieing in a car crash when she was...21." Sam sat up straight for a moment as his words sunk in. "He died in the summer when she was 21." He repeated as he realized what that meant. Lynn's father died shortly after he left her. With a great sigh he closed his laptop and dropped his head into his hands as his guilt intensified. Sam was always one to beat himself up over things that happened ages ago.

Sam had definitely felt something new when he met Lynn. She was a burst of sunlight in his drab and depressing world and he'd clung to that while he could. For a whole month in fact, but the way she made him feel scared him. Especially because he already had a plan to bail when he told his father about the scholarship. By the end of their month together he'd been thinking of trying to start his normal life there with Lynn, but his scholarship was in California. So as he lay awake that last night, Lynn curled up and molded to him when he decided to leave. This scholarship was his one chance, his one way ticket out of the family business. He had to put his feelings aside. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Dean the first time.

"Sam! What's wrong?" Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed now, looking expectantly at Sam.

"Uh...yeah...Yeah," Sam replied as he sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah just got a headache." Sam lied quickly, avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Ok well lets get something to eat and we'll ask around town tomorrow." Dean grabbed his jacket that was draped over the empty hotel chair. "Maybe Lynn isn't attracting this thing. Maybe something happened in the area and she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

* * *

Lynn was groggy when she woke up from sleeping away the afternoon. The sun was started to disappear behind the mountain as Lynn rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched and yawned her way off the couch. Everything in the apartment was quiet except for the TV she left on which was now displaying static. Lynn wondered if her cable went out as she flipped through the channels and found only the offensive ant race.

She just turned it off with a sigh and began gathering the coffee cups left from earlier, while still trying to wake up. She was never going to get to sleep tonight and she had to be up early for her morning shift at the hospital. She felt bad because even though she was better she wouldn't be top notch tomorrow. She was almost excited to get back to work and actually be able to focus on what she was doing.

Lynn dropped the mugs in the sink and turned to her cabinet to pull out a pan and make something to eat when she heard a crash in her living room. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Dean's number from the paper sitting on counter, but she didn't call. Not yet. It could be nothing and how embarrassing would that be to call the Winchesters for nothing. So she kept the pan gripped tight in one hand and her phone in the other as she crept into the room.

The room was still...the only thing to see was the desk lamp on the floor, broken and scattered across her hardwood floor. Somehow the light was still working even if was flashing so much that she felt an epileptic seizure coming on. She slowly surveyed the room before moving closer to the lamp. As she got closer the light began to flicker less until it finally blazed back to continual life. Lynn stood there, rooted to her spot as she analyzed the situation. Was this a simple act of gravity or was it something else? Like the demon perhaps? But that was impossible was it? Last time she checked all the salt lines were intact.

Lynn quickly got her answer as the light flickered one last time as when she could see again there was a man miraculously standing in front of her. His tall frame and dark frown every bit as menacing as it was meant to be. So much so that she fell back on her butt trying to back away from him. He just smiled an eerie smile that made chills run down her spine and her breath catch in her throat.

"You would think that a person would be easy to find with eyes like those, but you're harder to track down then I thought you would be. Although they did make it slightly easier. Not many people have eyes like you. Nice touch with the salt, I have to say Lynn, I'm surprised you know your stuff."

"Your the demon?" He laughed and she was surprised at his voice. It was all you would expect out of the classy looking middle aged man in front of her. He was right though, her eyes were quite unique. Lynn had different color eyes. Something that wasn't so abnormal just not as extreme as her case. Her right eye was entirely bright green, while her left eye was half the color of golden honey and the other half was was sky blue. Kids used to pick on her in school about it calling her a freak and telling her that there was something wrong with her. Even being picked on Lynn had always thought her eyes were pretty neat. Something to set her apart from all the horribly normal people of the world. But she wasn't very appreciative of them now. Now that a demon had used them to pick her out of a crowd and had her trapped in her apartment.

"Yes Lynn its me. Allow me to introduce myself." He stepped forward as he spoke and Lynn found herself taking a step back but he didn't seen to like that as he threw his hands out and Lynn was thrown into the wall. The impact knocked the wind from her, but she couldn't double over to cough. She was pressed to the wall as if she was on that carnival ride that spun so fast it put you against the wall. She had dropped the pan but luckily she was able to keep a hold of her phone and she quickly hit send and the demon did not see her.

"Now that your in one place we can talk." He was closer now and she could see his eyes and they were different from before and way more abnormal than hers. They were solid black and it drove away her hopes that this was some kind of sick joke.

"Whats wrong with your eyes?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Why Lynn? I'm touched that you noticed. Almost all of us demons have black eyes. But I'm not here to talk about me. Lets talk about you."

Lynn barely heard Dean answer his phone and again without thinking she took a deep breath and screamed with everything in her lungs.

"ITS THE DEMON!"

In a flash the demon was in front of her with his on hand around her throat cutting off her oxygen while the other wrenched her phone from her grasp.

"Now now. Don't make this any harder. I'm just here to talk this time." He said as he crushed her phone. She prayed that Dean hadn't hung up and heard her plea, but all she could think about was her need of oxygen. He was squeezing her neck so hard she thought he would break it, but he quickly let it go. Whatever was holding her to the wall also released and she crumpled to the floor coughing. How long would it take for Dean to get here? Would he and Sam be able to fight this thing off?

"So as I was saying...I'm here to talk to you. I wanna let you in on a little secret..."


	4. Goodbye Normal Life

Sam and Dean were at a small burger joint called Glenn's when Dean received a call from Lynn. Sam was still doing research on his laptop while Dean stuffed his face with the loaded burger the waitress just brought over. Dean quickly began to ask questions with his mouth full.

"So its probably not attached to the place then. But I'm not even sure that demons do that. Maybe they just go around wrecking havoc."

Sam stared at his brother and Dean struggled to talk around his food. Did Dean really have no manners?

"Yeah seems like that must be it cause the area is clean. There hasn't been a death that wasn't of natural causes in forty years. And I already told you Lynn's history is clean too. I'm not finding anything at all."

"Well what do you know about her? Other than what she looks like naked of course." Dean smirked and wiggled his eyebrows as Sam scowled at him.

"Look I said I didn't wanna talk about it. We have a past and that's all you need to know." Sam closed his computer, suddenly ready to leave and escape his brothers questions.

"Well yeah, but did you see her? She looked like she saw a ghost." Dean took a gulp from his soda, " That was more than a old one night stand look. What were you seeing her and Jess at the same time? She find out?"

Sam was appalled. "No! I never cheated on Jess!" Sam exclaimed, gaining a couple looks from the the other patrons. "Look. I knew her for about a month. We had a thing and then I left. Cut contact."

Dean sat there for a minute, chewing his food and pondering Sam's words, until suspicion grew on his face.

"Wait...she is from Florida right? Weren't we down there when you told us about the scholarship?"

Sam's face paled as he struggled to find a way to change the subject. He really didn't want to dredge all this up. Especially not with Dean. How would Dean ever understand what had been going on when Sam made his decision to leave? He opened his mouth to restate the fact that it wasn't Dean's business, but he was saved by Dean's phone as 'Smoke on the Water' cut through their uneasy silence.

Dean's greasy burger hit his plate with a 'splat' as he dropped it, wiped his hands on his napkin and pulled his phone from his pocket. His face was slightly confused as he looked to see who was calling, but it quickly grew into a smirk as he turned his attention back to Sam.

"Its your girlfriend." He grinned as he answered the phone with a casual "What's up?" Sam just frowned at his brothers comment and waited to hear what was going on, but Dean's face went right back to confused.

"Hello?" He asked again, but apparently no one was there.

Dean pulled the phone back to check if the call was still connected and when he saw that it was he put the phone back to his ear. He repeated himself and then suddenly he heard someone. It was a man talking in the background and he must not know that he could be heard. Heard yes, but not understood. His voice was muffled beyond recognition, even when Dean crushed the phone to his ear. The thought crossed his mind that Lynn had a man over, accidentally dialed and he might be hearing something he doesn't want to, but what kept him listening was that he didn't hear Lynn at all.

"What? Whats wrong?" Sam asked, but Dean held up his hand to silence him. He tried harder to hear the speaker, but suddenly a cry rang out that practically left his ear ringing.

"ITS THE DEMON!"

The blood drained from his face as Dean put the phone back to his ear.

"Lynn?" Dean growled into the phone, but he was only answered with the same mysteriously creepy voice that came in crystal clear this time.

"_Don't make this any harder for yourself."_

Then the line went dead. The look Dean gave his brother was all the communication that was needed as Sam crammed his computer and books into his back and threw a twenty on the table and they barreled out of the little burger joint to the impala.

**Lynn POV**

Its funny how much animal instinct we humans have. I mean I guess we are still animals, but we've gone way beyond instinct into reasoning and logic. But time and time again we've shown that when it comes down to it our bodies and our minds loose control of that logic and we revert back to our primal sides. Which is what I was beginning to do now.

The demon had released his death grip on my neck and I was know hacking up a lung on the floor, the shattered pieces of my phone next to me.

The only thing I could do was hope that Dean had heard my yell. The demon was walking around my apartment, touching _my _things, tainting _my_ things with his very being. If I lived to ever clean my apartment again I was going to throw everything out. I wanted to jump to my feet and spring for the door, but my fear had my butt rooted to the floor. The major flaw in the production of animal instinct. It should be fight or flight, but I wasn't stupid. I could never fight this creature disguised as a mere man in my living room. So the only thing that was left was flight, but my fear was to great to move. Why give him another reason to lavish his attentions on me? What if he goes all mobster on me and busts my kneecaps so I can't run?

"Everyone has secrets Lynn." He was saying to me in that totally smooth, totally...normal voice as he examined a picture of me and my brother that was taken last Christmas. "Everyone has things about themselves that no one knows. And everybody revels in the fact that only they know everything about themselves."

Was he being cryptic on purpose or was this another way that demons tormented their victims? Make you struggle to figure out what they were saying before they killed you. What sick bastards.

"But you cannot, for Lynn Marlin doesn't know everything about Lynn Marlin. I happen to know one thing you do not."

I shouldn't open my mouth. If I just ignore him will he go away? Will he just tell me anyway if I don't say anything? Maybe if I tell him I don't want to know? Oh but I did want to know. Who wouldn't want to know something about themselves that they don't know? My curiosity is only normal, but I'm afraid of what he is going to tell me if I ask him what he knows. What if its bad? Like I'm the spawn of Satan or something?

Ok maybe I'm being dramatic, but I have a fucking DEMON in my living room so I think I have a little license to think the worst. So I went against my animal instinct to remain quiet and he might stop paying attention to me and opened my mouth.

"What do you know?" My voice was raspy from when he almost crushed my larynx before and I immediately regretted saying anything. His empty black eyes snapped to my face and I wanted to shrink away. I could feel him trying to read me. Even though the necklace kept him out of my head it didn't keep him from picking me apart with his eyes. He was watching my every move and it was extremely unnerving to be studied like a bug. Like something he could tack down and dissect and I wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't do that.

He was looking at me like he was deciding whether or not to tell me. The suspense was killing me, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he had to tell. Like I said before, what if it was something horrible.

_**BANG!**_

I didn't have time to think about what he was going to say because the door slammed open and Sam and Dean stood in the doorway, guns at the ready. What were you going to do with a gun against a demon? But they just stood there, aiming at him. I wanted to yell at them to do something, but I settled on trying to remain invisible now that his attention wasn't on me.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. You boys are always breaking down peoples doors aren't ya. Now I was talking to my friend Lynn so if you don't mind, let's not make this all about you." And with a flick of his wrist they flew out the door which quickly slammed behind them. I could hear them banging on the door, but the demon must have sealed it somehow so I did something crazy. Well crazy to me who didn't want the demon to kill me. But guess its either sit here and wait for it or die trying to get out.

I bolted from the floor and tripped into the kitchen. My apartment building might be small, but the window in my kitchen had a fire escape and that was my ticket out since the door was sealed. I almost made it when I felt a tug on my left leg like I'd been caught by one of those rope traps, but instead of hanging me in the air I was being tugged backward. I couldn't help it as the scream ripped from my throat and I felt as if my heart was going to come out with it. I can't even describe the feeling knowing that a demon had a hold of me and was pulling me back to him to do whatever he had in mind.

I didn't want to die. I was too young to die. I didn't do anything to deserve this so why was it happening? That was a question that I was not able to figure out because before I knew it the hand to my door was blown of with what I assume was a shotgun blast. The demon quickly abandoned me on the floor to turn his attention to the door which now held Sam and Dean again. Sam stood tall with the shotgun tucked to his side and Dean held his pistol at the ready. I was about to wonder what a gun was going to do to a demon for the second time, but I was cut short by the blast from the shotgun. I wasn't ready for it so it rattled my brain and left me stunned with my eyes closed and my hands clamped over my ears. This whole ordeal was just too fast to process and by the time I'd registered everything the demon was stunned, I guess, and Dean was pulling me out the door with Sam right behind us.

"Whats going on?" I hollered as we flew down the staircase, my right arm still in Dean's grasp.

"Just move!" Dean yelled at me as he pushed me faster down the hall and out the door. His grip was hurting my arm but I guess I couldn't complain. He basically just saved my life so I was gonna keep my mouth shut.

I was shoved into the driver side door of some kind of classic muscle car and became immediately uncomfortable as I realized my close proximity to both brothers. Not that I had any connection or reason to feel weird around Dean, other than regular shyness, Sam was a different matter. I still didn't know how I was going to get over this sudden blast from the past when it took me so long to get over it the first time.

My tension flew out the open window as we sped away from my apartment and I could feel the adrenaline seeping from my system and the ice cold shock taking its place. I felt like the time I got bit by a snake and I could feel the venom climbing my arm, using my veins as its ladder. The cold found its way to my very core and I was struck with the severity of my previous situation. I could have died. The thing...that demon was going to end my life. Lynn Marlin and everything she ever was and ever could be, almost disappeared in the little second floor apartment on the corner of Hillside and Bleeker.

The tears hit me like a brick wall and I couldn't control the convulsions that wracked my body. I was choking on my sobs and the bile rising in my throat when I felt a hand on my back, sliding around my shoulder and pulling me close. I knew it was Sam without even looking. I would never forget how his arms felt around me even if I had wanted to a couple hours ago. Now I could care less who was holding me as I cried. It could be a bum off the street and I wouldn't have the energy to care. I just knew that I needed to get out the tears that were overflowing and choking me. I'd never been in shock before, not the real kind that did this to you. The kind that left you in a messy puddle between your estranged ex and his rougheshly attractive older brother.


	5. Crazy Redneck

_**SOOOOOO SORRY that this took a long time, but my schedule at work is getting really crazy before I get a new position and then it will be way more normal and I'll have more time to write and update on a regular basis.**_

_**This chapter was kind of hard to get out because I'm having a horrible time with inspiration. PLEASE REVIEW! You don't know how much they help me! Even if its one word. ENJOY!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL!**_

* * *

Something smelled good. It smelled like old vinyl. The kind that could only come in one of those classic cars that they just can't replicate anymore. The kind of smell that belonged in an old classic car, like the one that just so happened to be my getaway car. The memories of the day before came flooding back to me quickly followed my the blood to my face.

Its hard to explain the rush of emotions that hit me. I was overwhelmed by the fact that the guy that I once thought I loved and his brother saved me from a demon. I felt foolish just thinking it. I wouldn't believe the story if it wasn't happening to me. I felt embarrassed that I broke down in front of them and as that memory came back I tried to bury my face as far into that vinyl seat that smelled so good until a new thought occurred to me. Why weren't the guys with me and where was I exactly?

I sat up slowly, wiping the sleep from my eyes and took in my surrounding. The air in the car was stale and slightly chilly even though it was sitting in the sun. There were multiple junked cars surrounding the car that I currently occupied so I must be in some kind of junk yard. I was alone in the middle of a junk yard in a location that I had yet to find out. I was starting to get nervous. My heart was pounding in my chest and the loud drum of its beating was deafening in the car.

The door creaked loudly as I slowly got out, keeping a look out for the ever present junkyard dog, but I was convinced there wasn't one after waiting for a couple minutes by the open door. I could see two possible locations from where I was. One was apparently the entrance to the junkyard. The sign was kind of hard to read seeing as I was reading it backwards, but I figured out it read 'Singer Auto Salvage.' I'd never heard of any place like that in Blue Earth. I didn't even know of any junkyards in the town, but I might not even be Blue Earth anymore. The thought was rattling. The other end of the junkyard held a house that could use some paint and a gardener. That must be where the owner lives and I started towards the house, but I quickly stopped in my tracks. What if the guy was some kind of psycho? I was here all by myself on their property in the middle of who knows where. I felt uncomfortably vulnerable out in the open of the junkyard, without Sam or Dean around. I'd only been around them for two days and I was already depending on them. They kept this demon away from me and without them here my anxiety shot through the roof. What if something happened to them and the demon was waiting for me in that house?

As much as I just wanted to crawl back into the car and hide on the back floorboard I knew that I needed to get out of this junkyard. What if something really had happened to the guys? I couldn't just stand here and wait for something to happen. If I didn't make something happen that could help me then something that could harm me would happen whether I wanted it to or not.

I took one long shuddering breath to calm my nerves and made my way to the old house. I wrapped my arms around myself as the wind picked up and the chill went right to my bones. I was still in the shirt and jeans that I'd had on when we ran from my apartment so I found the cold unbearable. I just wanted to find a phone and get out of here. I wonder if Pastor Jim would be mad if I called and asked him to pick me up? Oh what does it matter if he is mad or not? Its not like I can tell him where I'm at. But I had to try, he might have caller ID.

I tripped on a warped board as I clambered onto the front porch, uncertainty and fear coursing through my body with every beat of my erratic heart. My fear seemed irrational for the mere fact that I didn't think that Sam or Dean would leave me in a situation but like I've stated before, I don't know Dean and I can't make assumption about Sam seeing as I only knew him for a month. I was still in an area that I didn't know and I wouldn't be able to keep myself from being afraid.

My heart was in my throat, its drum deafening me, as I raised a shaking hand and knocked lightly on the door. I held my breath for as long as I could, trying to listen for any sign of life over the buzz of the locusts and other bugs that thrive in the summer. My breath escaped me with a whoosh as I realized no one was coming, but that didn't mean no one was home. With a little more courage I knocked again with a little more force, but I still held my breath as I waited. I was quickly regaining my confidence as I reached for the door handle. Entering someones house while they weren't there was something that I would normally NEVER do. I mean I got caught trespassing on someones land once but I was never into the whole breaking and entering thing. I'm gonna chalk my brashness up to the fact that I had just been attacked by a demon and now I had been seemingly abandoned in a junkyard by my two 'saviors.'

What would it hurt if I just used the phone. If they weren't home they definitely wouldn't know and what they don't know won't hurt them.

The door creaked loudly, breaking the silence as I tried to see into the dim house. Warm air filtered out of the front room that looked like an office with a desk that had papers scattered across it. The walls had this red wallpaper that was peeling off in many places and the corners of the rooms had books stacked in them making the room look smaller than it was. Had this person never heard of a bookshelf? I could hear an old wall clock ticking away the seconds from somewhere deep in the house.

"Hello?" I yelled into the house from the door, giving them one last chance to reveal their presence if they were there. Still nothing, though, so I stepped into someone else's house without permission. Their own personal space was now being invaded by me and it wasn't bothering me as much as I thought it would. They shouldn't have left their doors unlocked.

Even though I was mostly sure that there wasn't anyone here I practically tiptoed around the room looking for a phone and would you guess my luck. There was no phone in this room. I was for the most part un-bothered by creeping through this persons house, but I'm not so sure that I would be comfortable delving any further. Who doesn't have a phone in their office? Frustration pushed me to the door on the opposite of the room to quickly find a phone and find it I did. Inside an extremely dirty kitchen. The dishes were piled in the sink and papers and books littered every surface. Even the walls had newspaper clippings all over them. This person was extremely unorganized and my OCD was bothering the hell out of me. I just wanted to straighten up everything and put them in to neat organized piles, in boxes, out of the way. Yeah it was my curse, but at least I wasn't a slob or anything and you know I'm always clean.

The phone, or should I say phones, were lined up on the wall about the bar on the other side of the room. There were six in all. One was just a plain wall phone while the other had labels on them which I couldn't read until I got closer. The floor creaked as I made my way to the phones and quickly read the labels on them. Federal Marshal, F.B.I., C.D.C., Police, and Health Department. Wow so this person was officially very strange. Why did Sam and Dean bring me here and leave me around this weirdo? Did these phones call those places? Could this just be a very very cautious person who for some reason needed direct lines to all these affiliations?

I didn't want to think anymore on it so I just reached for the only phone that was unlabeled hoping that it would just be a normal phone, but a noise stopped me. It was a clicking noise that kinda sounded like a dish moved in the sink, which is where I quickly looked, my heart jumping into my throat.

"What are you doing in my house?"

I screamed. At the top of my lungs, I screamed as I spun around and nearly fell on my ass as I took in what I saw. A man who looked as redneck as they came was standing in the doorway that I just walked through with a shotgun aimed at me. I never had a gun pointed at me before and I thought that if I ever did I would just run for my life and not worry about the consequences, but I quickly found that I couldn't move. Not only was I frozen from moving, but I couldn't speak. My mouth was opening and closing, but for the life of me I couldn't get any sound to come out. Would this man understand if I told him I just needed a phone? Or would he even care, because I mean really, he did just catch me in his house.

"I just asked you a question girl. You better answer quick." As if I wasn't scared enough already he then proceeded to cock his gun and for some reason this sent a jolt to my vocal cords.

"A phone. I was just looking for a phone." I squeaked out in a hurry and then clamped my eyes shut. I was afraid that my weak explanation would make him shoot me anyway, but he took seemingly forever to decide my fate. I felt like rushing him to either shoot me or kick me out, but the rational part of my brain quickly shoved that away. No way was I going to smart off to someone who could end me in the pull of a trigger.

I opened my eyes at the sound of footsteps and quickly noticed that the guy was no longer looking at me. He was looking down the hallway where the steps were echoing from and in that moment my mind was over run with thoughts. Should I run? I would have to rush past him and hope to surprise him enough that he doesn't grab me. I wasn't so sure about that plan thought. Should I stay put and at the mercy of his gun or rush him with a slim chance of getting past him?

My fight and flight instinct was confused at this point, because they were essentially the same thing in this situation. Some people might think that, that would make it easier, but it was keeping me in place for what felt like years when it was really just a few seconds. My mind was made up for me as my body moved forward to my utter horror.

"Now you stay right there!" he hollered at me and I just knew he was going to shoot me this time. He settled the gun tighter into his shoulder and I saw his finger move to the trigger and I just knew I was going to die.

My knees almost buckled with relief when I saw Dean quickly come around the corner and into the kitchen from a different door at the other end of the kitchen. He stopped suddenly and looked down the guys gun and over to me, standing there with my hands up and out to the side, shaking like a leaf.

"No Bobby wait! She's with us." Dean commanded as he ran into the kitchen to block me from 'Bobby.' I felt like crying with relief, but there was no way I was going through that again so I just stepped closer to Dean, stopping myself from grabbing his leather jacket and clinging to it for dear life. I peered around Dean's shoulder at the guy called 'Bobby' who now had his gun lifted and pointed away, but skepticism and suspicion still covered his face.

"This is Lynn? Did you make sure she was clean before you brought her here?"

I didn't know what he was talking about. Clean? Either this guy had some kind of fear or other peoples hygiene or he meant something else that went right over my head.

"Come on Bobby we just saved her from the demon she isn't possessed." Dean said holding his hands out as if Bobby should somehow be aware of his and that he was crazy for even thinking it.

"Yeah that's 'idgit' for 'I didn't check her.'" I didn't know what an 'idgit' was, but from the way he used it I had a pretty good guess that it meant idiot or moron. It was very redneck.

"Said girl is right here and what exactly do you mean 'check her?'" I felt foolish as I spoke seeing as I had held my hand up like I'd been asking permission to speak from a teacher. It was just a habit I had when I was coming into a conversation with people I didn't know very well.

"Just some tests to make sure your not possessed. Follow me." The older man said before turning and heading somewhere into the house. Tests? What kind of tests? Like school work or like physical? This was all very frustrating for me and I just wanted to go home. I had enough of getting threatened and having shotguns aimed at me. I wasn't doing any dumb tests to prove myself to someone who looks like he would have shot me no matter what if Dean hadn't stopped him. I was nearing the end of my rope.

"What does he mean tests?" I hissed at Dean and didn't feel a bit guilty in snapping at my savior. His hands went up again in universal body language to calm me down as he spoke.

"Don't worry its nothing big. Drink some holy water, listen to some latin phrases that's all."

"Look I appreciate the help and I'll pay you back for it, but I don't want to do any tests. I just want to go home. Where is Sam?" His face became pained and I could feel my stomach drop while my heart leaped into my throat. Did something happen to Sam that was essentially my fault?

"Well you can't really go home anymore." My dread was quickly replaced by anger. Dean couldn't tell me what to do no matter how many times he saved me. I felt my eyes cut at him in a glare of death as I prepared my rebuttal.

"The demon burned down your apartment building. There is nothing to go home to. We think the demon knew Pastor Jim was helping you, because it went after him too, but he got away. He says that the demon is still skulking around the town though so you shouldn't go back."

I have to confess that I didn't register much of what he said after he told me my apartment burned down. I didn't feel the pain and dread at hearing the news like I thought I would, but only the cold numbness much like I felt before my breakdown earlier. No tears were coming this time though. Not that I would let them if they tried, but this was different. It wasn't so much that the small apartment had been my home it was the fact that all my things were gone. Everything I had bought on impulse, needed at the time, or saved from my childhood was gone and I would never get them back. I reached out, finding one of the kitchen chairs, and stumbled into it as I struggled to catch my breath and prevent myself from falling into a fit of hyperventilation.

"Lynn are you OK?" It was the first time that I'd heard Dean say my name and the sound of it sobered me slightly but my problems right now were way more important and I had to start doing some rational thinking soon.

Before I could even ask for any Bobby strolled in with a glass of water, which I gladly accepted and took a big gulp. It was luke warm and I wanted to spit it back out, because I really really hate warm water, but I just cringed as I swallowed it and tried to send a convincing smile to the man who had been prepared to kill me earlier. Oh what was I going to do? How had my life turned to shit in a whole two day time span?

"Hey whats going on? Lynn? What are you doing?" Sam must have been oblivious to the drama in the kitchen which would explain his questions and his confused face. Him having the only familiar face to me, I wanted to run to him so he could save me from this supernatural soap opera that had become the life of Lynn Marlin, but I stayed planted to my seat instead. Me and Sam were in the past and it would be foolish to try and stir it up.

"Well we know she isn't possessed." Bobby said from beside me and his words thoroughly confused me. I didn't do any of the tests so how on earth did he know for sure? And then I realized what was going on. Dean had said something about drinking holy water before and in comes Bobby with a glass of nasty warm water and now he knows that I'm not possessed.

That bastard took advantage of the situation and snuck me a glass of holy water while I was having a moment of distress. Even if I had nothing to go back to one thing one for sure. I was NOT going to stay here with this crazy redneck.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't worry she warms up to Bobby. I hope you like it! Next chapter will be more interesting! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Did you make Pie?

"I'm going to get groceries!" I hollered into the house, hoping Bobby would hear me. I heard a muffled response from somewhere deep in the house as I closed the door and quickly crossed the small yard to my car. I'd paid good money for my Nissan Xterra and no matter how much Bobby chewed me out when he found out that I snuck back to Blue Earth, I wasn't going to leave it. Bobby called me an idgit, his redneck word for moron.

I'd been living with Bobby for a little over a month now and needless to say his true self shone through our rough first meeting and I was completely accustomed to him. He might seem pissy and rude but I think that's just how he is. He really has a big heart that was slightly broken by something I'd yet to discover. In a lot of ways he reminded me of my father. My dad was a good man but he never really was the same after my mom left. She'd loved him hard and left him fast and I think he never got over her. All Bobby really needed was to shave his beard and don a Nascar hat instead one of the many brand less hats he owned and he'd look just like my father.

He only ever let me help him with 'hunter work', as I'd become known it call it, occasionally. He kept his mouth firmly shut and locked when I quizzed him about demons and ghosts and all that, saying that he was protecting me from knowing. That I didn't need to know about what went bump in the night if I ever wanted a chance at a normal life again. As much as I wish the demon would have never attacked me it was quite exciting knowing a secret that only a select few knew. It was like being in a secret club or being a spy or something. Bobby did let me do some of the more tedious tasks of his job, like cleaning his guns. I'm proud to say that he only had to show me how to do it two or three times before I figured it out enough to do it on my own and you know what they say. Practice makes perfect. Sometimes I carved stakes for him or helped him make silver bullets, but he still left any question I asked unanswered.

To cope with my bottomless debt that I owed Bobby I did whatever I could to help him out. I would clean and cook and help him with those tedious tasks I told you about. Why would you stay with an older man you don't even know at the request of a guy you knew a million years ago and his brother? A lot of people must be asking this question, although the answer is quiet simple really. There is a demon prowling around out there somewhere looking for me and while I was with Bobby it couldn't find me. I was in no rush to face that thing again.

I could tell Bobby was starting to get antsy though. I might not know him very well but I did work in a hospital and I could always tell when the patients would get fed up with being there. They would talk non-stop about things that needed to be done when the doctor finally let them out. They would badger me about their test results for which they weren't the slightest bit interested when they first got there.

Bobby continually talked about this hunt he needed to go on soon. Leaving out the major details mind you. He began checking his supplies he'd packed for it, more than once a day. He must have checked the specs on his car more than my SUV had ever had in its lifetime. Maybe he didn't trust me enough to leave me alone in his house while he went on the hunt. It seemed like a likely explanation to me. I wouldn't trust some young 'civilian'(as he called me) alone in my house full of 'top secret info.'

"You can leave me here you know? I won't mess with anything. Promise." I'd tried to convince him to go earlier today. I was starting to feel like a burden, the big reason he wasn't going on the hunt.

"Yeah right you'll go snooping as soon as I leave and I'm telling you, you don't want to know whats out there. "

I just huffed at him and crossed my arms. This guy was keeping a demon from HELL from getting to me and probably dis-embowling me and here I was hindering him from his 'job.' I could always get a hotel room for a couple night and he could fortify it with the salt and all that mess, but he spoke again before I could suggest it.

"Dean and Sam are coming by this afternoon. Just thought you would wanna know."

"I'll make them supper." Was all I said before I walked out of the room and headed up to my room to get dressed properly. Pajamas were my main clothing line lately so I just put on some blue jeans and that Led Zeppelin shirt that had somehow survived the fire. Pastor Jim found it when he went by to see if anything could be salvaged and quickly mailed it to me. It was too big so I tied a knot out of the bottom and hoped that it looked fine. I had to wash clothes soon. Shortly after that I left for groceries and now I was in the kitchen chopping onions for the gumbo I was making. My father showed me how to make it and it just happened to feed a lot of people and I'm sure I'll need a lot to feed these three guys.

The news of the Winchesters coming by did something to me I wasn't sure of. There was this small rush of excitement at seeing the two brothers again, mostly the roughly handsome Dean, but also fear of how uncomfortable I was going to be around Sam. How do you act around the guy who left you heartbroken after the month like we had. He in a sense did to me what my mother did to my father. Loved me hard and left me fast. Minus the years of being together and the children, but essentially the same. I can still remember the constant intensity he had.

_My skin was ablaze with heat and color as I gasped, trying to catch my breath and regain my control as his hands roamed my body. He was in control, as he always was, because his very touch left me in a puddle wherever we happened to be going at it. I got control our first time, which had been his first time and since then his appetite was insatiable. There wasn't a surface in my apartment that we hadn't used for our excursions, which took place multiple times a day. Not that I'd had many partners before him, but the few I did have I hardly relinquished control to. He'd decided to take control in the bedroom this time. Lucky for me because the last place was the kitchen table and I forgot that I'd covered it in flour to roll out pizza dough so I ended up with flour in my hair. He then insisted on helping me wash it out and quickly took control again in the shower._

_I couldn't concentrate on anything but my desire as one hand clutched the crisp sheets and the other clawed at his back as he thrust into me. All thoughts turned to our finish as he picked up his pace and I could feel myself teetering on the edge. I didn't usually make noise and I tried really hard not to say anything but my voice was something else I'd lost control of as I moaned._

"_Oh god, Oh god..."_

"_Lynn...Mmmm..."_

_I tipped over the edge as he moaned my name at his release and I gasped at my own climax._

"_Oh god SAM!"_

"Lynn." I gasped as the object of my flashback said my name and I suddenly began choking on the piece of gum I'd been chewing to help with the onion I was chopping. I gripped the counter as I doubled over trying to cough up the offensive gum lodged in my throat. I didn't feel him grab my arm or begin smacking my back until the gum became unlodged and I began gasping for breath. He hit my back a few more times before he realized I was now breathing and his hand suddenly stopped its assault and began rubbing my back.

Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he just stop and back away or something? Even though I still stood there taking in deep breaths I suddenly felt like I was being suffocated by how close he was. His hand remained on my arm and his other hand on my back as he spoke.

"Woah Lynn. You ok?"

The heat from his hands was spreading and I could feel it consuming my control. At any other time I probably wouldn't feel this way, but I'd just been remember how good his hands could feel and with that memory fresh in my mind I couldn't think straight. My head was too muddled with my attraction to him and my long forgot feelings. Whatever I used to feel for him had been gone with the wind for years, until now when it reared its ugly head and demanded satisfaction. I quickly stepped away from counter and out of his grasp, cradling the arm he'd been touching.

"I'm fine Sam. Thank you." My words were clipped and short. I was trying not to snap at him and keep from portraying my discomfort at the same time. The look on his face told me I'd failed.

"Lynn, please don't be uncomfortable around me."

"I'm not." I brushed him off and went back to chopping my onion.

"Look, I've been wanting to talk to you about Flori-"

"I thought you didn't want me to be uncomfortable?" I interrupted him as I threw the chopped onion into the pot with the other ingredients and slammed the lid on, successfully finishing my work until the gumbo was done.

This was not the time to give me some half ass apology that he feels the need gurgle up, because he all of a sudden has to face the problem. I didn't hear a single peep out of him the whole time he'd been away and I'm sure he never thought twice about calling to talk about it. He just starred at me with a horribly sad look on his face that I had to look away from. He'd gotten many back rubs with that look.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Awww thanks Sam. I really needed that for closure." Sarcasm dripped off every syllable as I put my hand over my heart and feinted relief. "Actually no thanks. I'm a smart girl and I filled in the blanks myself after you, ya know, disappeared. So don't do me any favors and don't think that I spent this whole time pinning after you. I'm over it."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get out of the kitchen, no the whole house. This had turned into something way bigger than I'd expected it too and I knew I was going to have another break down soon. I figured it was just going to be extremely awkward until Dean or Bobby came in to cut the tension, but then Sam had to open his big, dumb, hot mouth. I knew that I no longer felt the same for Sam, because if I had the feelings would still be here affecting the way I was thinking, but in actuality I was just mad. I was still hurt by his betrayal and that is what is affecting me. Anger was my driving force and until I was able to forgive him I would continue to act like this whenever the topic was brought up.

It didn't take me long to find a suitable junked car that was basically just a frame with seats in it to plop into and cry my eyes out. I was so mad I just wanted to break something and I found myself wishing Bobby had a punching bag somewhere. Why had my life suddenly gone to shit? I was doing fine until he showed up. The pain from Sam's departure had quickly been shadowed by my father's death which took me a long time to get over. But I did it. Mostly by relocating to a small town called Blue Earth in Minnesota and starting over. I got a new job and made new friends and slowly the pain began to ebb and I could think clearly again. And then somehow I'd stumbled across a demon and God had taken a shit in the toilet bowl that was my life.

I must have been a horrible sight, crying, blubbering and blaspheming in a junk car, when Dean found me.

**Dean's POV**

Why do I have to come out here to find Sam's stupid girlfriend? I mean she is hot, but Sam should be out here getting her. He's the one who probably opened is big dumb mouth and upset her. What was I going to say to her to make her feel better? I'd barely said a whole sentence to her other than when we were asking her about the demon.

'Oh hey I'm sorry you're upset but thanks for making me food and do you think that next time you can make me some pie?'

Yeah that would go over real well. Although Bobby did say she liked to cook a lot. Maybe I could get her to make me pie. I was pulled away from my pie fantasies as I heard said girl crying from somewhere close in the junkyard. It didn't take me long to find her in the rusted up frame of an old mustang, crying her heart out in the weather worn vinyl seats. What was I gonna do to fix this chick flick moment? The only thing I was good at was hunting evil and loving women and I'm so sure she'd appreciate me making a pass at her just yet. That will be for later...when she isn't crying.

I stopped in place as I accidentally kicked something on the ground and she jerked towards me, her tears stopping in her fright. As soon as I saw her I recognized two things. That they weren't so much tears of pain as they were tears of anger and that Sam was absolutely as stupid as I thought he was for leaving her when he did. She was beautiful. Her face was slightly red and swollen from crying but it offset her vibrant multi colored eyes and left my voice box knotted in my throat.

I regained my control as she quickly looked away and began wiping her eyes, trying to hide the obvious tears from me. I might 'know' women, but I would never 'understand' them so I was really quite useless in this situation. I stepped closer and leaned on the car frame next to the hole that should be the door. Whereas her tears had stopped when I scared her, she was having a hard time stopping them now.

"I'm sorry," She blubbered, "I'm just so mad at your idiot brother."

I don't know why she felt the need to explain it to me. I was just standing here, waiting for an appropriate time to give her a whole paragraph about how its gonna be OK and life goes on and all that. But now that she said something I was curious. I wanted to know what Sam and done to her and make it right. Before I knew it I'd crouched down in front of her and put my hand on her shoulder and the korny sentences I'd recited earlier were spewing out with every bit of seriousness I had.

"He was a real idiot for whatever he did, but its gonna be OK." She didn't look very convinced. "If it makes you feel any better I'll hold him and you punch." And that when she smiled. AHA! I got a smile out her! I still had my Dean Winchester charm even when it came to damsels in distress. Any other time I would be proud of Sammy for having a little fun and avoiding attachments, but I get the feeling that he didn't avoid an attachment to this girl, but when he left he acted like there wasn't one and for that I wasn't proud of him.

She looked down at me with hope in her eyes, before standing up and forcing me to do the same while backing up to stay out or her bubble. This time she reached out to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for the little pep talk Dean,I appreciate it. But I guess you must be hungry huh? I made gumbo." Cut right to the chase. A woman after my own heart. I just smiled at her as my stomach rumbled and we made our way back to the house. "Bobby said that food is your one true love."

This made me laugh. Bobby would say that and I thought it extremely funny that I didn't even mind that this was all this hot girl knew about me.

"Not just any food. PIE is my one true love. By the way...you didn't happen to make any pie did you?"


	7. Not Safe

That night I dreamed of my parents. My mom had been one of those classic beauties. With the blond hair and flawless skin. She always smiled and laughed and was known around my hometown for helping people. My father was a redneck construction worker who swept my mom off her feet when she got a secretarial job at the company where he worked.

They were the perfect couple until my mom admitted to cheating on my dad and dropped off the map. I was about 9 when it happened so I didn't know all the details and the only thing my father would ever say is that my mom loved me with all her heart, but she was sick. Sick like mentally ill and she just went crazy. They never found her when she took off and I never saw her again.

I dreamed my parents were fighting. I was in the darkness of my pastel purple room, cuddled up among my many stuffed animals when their shouts woke me. I was instantly terrified because as far as I remembered they had never gotten in such a bad argument. My mom was admitting her indiscretion, but refused to give any details. Just that it happened in the middle of their marriage and was in the past.

I crept from my bed and crept down the hall, hugging to the wall as if it would reach out and keep me hidden. My brothers room was the last room down the hall past a small bathroom that I quickly ran past as my mother started to ask for forgiveness. My brother is seven years older than me and the product of my moms first marriage. He absolutely did not let me sleep with him when I got scared, but he didn't hesitate to let me in that night. He whispered soothing things to me until their voices subsided and I fell asleep and then my dream switched.

I was in the car with my mom sometime after the big fight. Their relationship was strained, but my dad was trying to forgive her. Chance said they would be fine, because dad loved mom more than anything besides me and things would be normal again. But that didn't happen. My mom started acting very weird. I caught her talking to no one on more than one occasion and she would just lose herself sometimes. She would start dinner and walk away from it until one of us found it on fire and she would be in the bathtub staring at her feet. When questioned she would claim she hadn't started dinner yet.

I didn't know where we were going as I watched my home town fly by. I had been riding my bike outside when my mom just grabbed me and ordered me to go with her while she ran errands.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to meet your dad." She smiled down at me and then we crashed. She'd ran a red light and I ended up breaking my right arm. Now I was ambidextrous.

I woke up missing my parents until I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and surveyed my dark room. I was never a big fan of the dark, but I wasn't irrationally afraid of it. But that irrational fear was starting to fill my system as my heart sank and my gut twisted. There was something in my room. Logically I couldn't just assume there was something here, because I couldn't see anything. Moon light drenched one half of the room while the other half was steeped in darkness. And it's hard to explain but I could feel that something was in the corner of the room that was darkest. Adrenaline filled my senses as I tried to convince myself that nothing could get through the salt lines but movement by the window quickly caught my attention. The curtains moved with a sudden breeze and that's when I noticed just how wrong I'd been to leave the window open. Sometime in the night the wind must have kicked up and damn near blew all the salt from the window sill and because of that something was now in my room.

As slowly as I could I reached for the box of kosher salt that I'd stolen from Bobby's cupboard and was now hidden in the bedside table. My heart almost stopped when the thing moved and stopped in front of the closet. I couldn't really see it, but I could see an outline of something that was just barely darker than the void of that side of the room. It looked like a person. A large mass that swiftly began digging through the closet. Was this just some normal burglar? Would a regular burglar be going through the closet shredding all my newly purchased clothes? Was I over reacting in thinking it was something supernatural like the demon? I felt my heart drop in disappointment as I closed my hand on the salt box, realizing that if this was a regular burglar the salt would do nothing against them. I mean don't get me wrong, I'd rather face a regular burglar guy than a demon any day, but either way I was unarmed. Would throwing salt at the demon even do anything anyway?

I didn't have to think about it as the box slipped from my sweaty hand and landed back in the drawer with a loud thump, spilling its contents. The creature swiftly turned towards me and my breath caught when I saw its red eyes land right on me. Time slowed down as it let out a screech that sounded a lot like a crazy woman riding a PCP trip and lunged at me. I almost didn't react in time, but luckily I snapped out of it and scooped a handful of the salt and flung it at the now visible red eyed woman. And to my utter surprise she dissipated like smoke blown away by the wind.

My brain hadn't really processed the whole supernatural thing so I didn't fully expect the salt to work. I could see the article in the paper now.

"_Young woman found murdered after attempting to ward off an intruder with salt."_

Another screech filled the air on the other side of the bed and I quickly reached for more salt, but I missed as something grabbed my leg and yanked me off the bed. A scream ripped from me as I felt the skin on my leg tear open where it had a hold of me. In a panic I grabbed for anything as I was dragged across the room and towards the open window.

I luckily got a hold on the foot of the bed and wrapped both arms around it. I screamed again as the pain in my leg intensified and I felt as if my arms would break. I was gonna have bruises for days. I kicked out with my other leg, but couldn't seem to hit anything so I chanced a look behind me. It was a woman, but her color was off and she was covered in dirt and blood and those red eyes were scaring the crap out of me. Those wild red eyes stared into my soul as their master tried to rip my hold from the bed that was now scooting across the room with me. I tried to scream 'help' but it only got halfway out before it became the loudest scream I could muster.

I didn't want to be kidnapped by a ghost or a demon or whatever this was. Why was this happening? First the demon and now this? Could they be connected? Is the demon still after me? Where the hell are all big strong hunters in this house? Aren't they trained to know when the damsel is in distress?

As if my thoughts had summoned them the door was thrown open by Dean who had his shotgun raised and Sam right behind him. It only took them a milisecond to register the situation, but it felt like forever. Dean looked from the thing pulling me, which had stopped in shock when they burst in, to me on the floor, clinging to the bed in a shirt and my lime green zebra print underwear. Panic written plainly across my features with one leg in the air still being held by the ghost thing.

The shotgun blast was deafening and some of the rock salt stung as it scattered over me, but none of that mattered over the relief that flooded me when my leg was dropped and the evil woman disappeared. Before I knew what was happening Sam had the shotgun and Dean was pulling me from the floor. I looked around the room frantically as I clung to Dean while he quickly fixed the salt line on the window and backed me up towards the door.

As we got to the door I felt Sam's hand on my back and move up to my shoulder and even though it was comforting I couldn't get my hands to let go of Dean's shirt. Even though the demon was as an idea more scary, this thing was in a different way more frightening. The demon looked like a normal guy, but this thing looked like a creepy zombie right out of the grave.

"Take her down to the basement. Me and Sam will take care of this and be right down." Bobby ordered and I found Dean's shirt being pried out of my grip. Deans intense green eyes were powerful and protective as he pulled himself from my grasp and I found that it would be as easy to get lost in his eyes as it was to get lost in Sam's as I'd done so many times before all those years ago.

* * *

Bobby's 'panic room' in the basement looked more like a WWI bomb shelter. It was all metal and was covered in archaic symbols I knew nothing about. The whole floor was one large pentagram thing, hell even air duct in the ceiling had the same symbol on the grill. A pull down cot was attached to the wall next to a shelf that held an array of books and canned food. A sink and a mirror stood next to that with a poster of Bo Derek decorating the remaining wall space. As I stood there watching Dean pull down the cot I very much felt like the last people on the planet in this basement bunker. The room was safe and creepy at the same time. I don't know how I knew but I knew nothing couldn't hurt me while I was in the bunker, but the very thought that there was a reason for it to exist unnerved me. Dean was now laying out first aid supplies on the cot. And that's when I remembered my leg which felt as if it was one of my shredded pieces of clothing up stairs. I looked down at the blood covering my leg and pooling at my foot. Even thought the pain was beginning to intensify now that the adrenaline was leaking from my system my brain went into clinical mode.

My calf just below my knee really did look shredded. Luckily for me they were all mostly shallow slices so no artery was hit and I might not even need stitches, but it would need to be cleaned and bandaged to avoid an infection. I wonder if supernatural beings carried any kind of weird diseases I should be worried about. There were four symmetrical slices on the front and back of my calf from the things fingers and two additional cuts on the side of my leg from her thumbs. The pain was mostly superficial and only hurt when my movement stretched my skin. Much like the aftermath of the attack form the demon I could feel the shock in my system as Dean took my hand and steered me to the cot. It wasn't as bad as last time. I didn't feel like crying or curling into a ball or anything. I couldn't even muster up any embarrassment in sitting in front of Dean wearing only a shirt and panties.

He looked up at me waiting for my reaction to the antiseptic that I couldn't even feel bubbling on my damaged leg. I knew he was wondering if I would freak out again like last time, but I couldn't even open my mouth to reassure him. Maybe I just didn't want to. Maybe if I kept my mouth shut and ignored the situation I'd just wake up from this nightmare with the only thing to worry about is being late for work. How did I go from never even hearing something spooky to getting more supernatural action than the whole TAPS team?

I was jerked from my bitter thoughts as a suture needle pierced my skin and this little bit of feelings opened the flood gates. But instead of sadness and despair it came rushing out as irrational anger. I was blissfully numb to all that was going on around me at the moment and then Dean decides I need stitches. Its all his fault for making me feel again and I wanted nothing more that to hit him as hard as I could. But I wasn't stupid, he had a needle in my leg and now that I was no longer in shock my leg was hurting like a bitch so I just settled for verbally lashing out at him.

"Jesus Christ! How about a little warning you sadist bastard!"

I must have scared him cause he kind of jumped, but then his face turned angry.

"What the hell you mean give you warning? I told you three damn times! Its not my fault you're off in la la land!"

"Well I just got attacked by a ghost...spirit...demon...thing! It almost dragged me out the god damn window to like rip my guts out or something!"

"Yeah and I'm the one who came running in and saved your ass so I don't know why you're yelling at me!"

I wanted to yell at him that I didn't need him to save me and that I'd had it under control, but I bit my tongue to keep quiet. If I said that, it would not only be a lie, but I would only succeed in making myself sound stupid. I wasn't in control at all. If he hadn't run in I would be in the middle of East Bumfuck and dead by now. Or worse...I'd would be barely alive after being tortured or whatever the ghosts do to their prisoners.

I tried to rip up the sheets and bite my lip off as he finished sewing up my leg as if we hadn't just yelled at each other. As if I hadn't just lashed out at him and blamed him for all my problems. I might not have said the words but I thought them. I couldn't help but wonder if my prior involvement with Sam had led me to this end. If he had always been doing this dumb ass job that he was doing now then could I have been seen as a means to an end? A way to get closer to him?

Not too much time to think about it though, because Dean was done with my sutures and Sam and Bobby had just walked through the door.

"We gotta talk." Bobby said as Dean tied the knot on my last stitch. Sam got this weird look on his face as he looked from me to Dean and back to my uncovered legs. His look was strange and I had a hard time placing it. Maybe he thought Dean was feeling me up or something, but I couldn't be sure. Is that something I should expect out of Dean? He kind of seemed the type I guess.

Now that I wasn't in shock or overcome with my irrational anger I could feel myself becoming more bashful. My face and even my ears were getting hot with my blush and I was sure that at any moment Dean would see it spreading down my legs and I couldn't stop myself when I grabbed the covers and pulled them over myself. Dean pulled back and gave me a look that clearly said, 'what are you doing?' so I just answered him.

"I'll bandage it later." Then I turned and let my legs hang off the cot while looking expectantly at Bobby and Sam.

"That ghost wasn't here on a personal mission. It was here for Lynn and I think the demon sent it."

"Wow Bobby, right to the point." Dean's stab at humor went unnoticed and my unconscious worst fear came to light. The demon hadn't stopped looking for me and now he'd found me. Would this go on forever?

"Well what do we do?" I asked. Sam and Dean looked just as confused as me, while Bobby stood there looking entirely too grim.

"Until we can get a hold of this slippery bastard you can't stay here. Or any one place for too long. You gotta keep moving." I couldn't believe this. He was practically kicking me out. And how was I suppose to keep moving around?

"What am I suppose to do? Get in my car and hop from town to town until you guys get the demon? _IF_ you get the demon? That sounds horrible. What if something else comes after me while I'm out there?"

I didn't want to do it. I wouldn't do it! Not only would that be terribly boring driving around everywhere but I'd be alone and I was scared of something coming after me again. My life was just getting worse and worse.

"That's were these two come in." Bobby motioned to Sam and Dean and I that's when I realized what Bobby was talking about. He wanted them to go with me! I'd have to be around two of the most attractive men I'd ever seen in my life twenty-four-seven! I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Well obviously it was bad because of he reasons they had to watch me, but it was also a good thing that I got to watch them. I'm a horrible person thinking about that while my life is in danger. OH MY GOD JUST KILL ME NOW!


	8. Dean escapes from the Hospital

_**OK so I know this chapter took a while but i've just been super busy at work and trying to get into a new apartment, which I did! Now we're just waiting on the move in day and getting everything packed! I didn't really like this chapter and it was kinda hard to write because there isn't a lot of action but I promise the next one will be better. THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND ALERTED AND FAVED! LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

**_

Spongbob...Nah.

Buffy...No.

Charmed...No,No, NO! How do people ever become couch potatoes? There's nothing to watch on TV that would even warrant staying on the damn couch all day. How on earth can Sam and Dean stand living like this? I want to go see a movie or hit up a book store or something. Hell, I'd even rather go to work than sit around in this motel room. It didn't help that this was the worst motel room I'd ever been in. I felt like I'd stepped back into the seventies with the shag carpet and and all the shades of yellow and orange that decorated the place The TV was an old tube TV that had seen better days and the damn remote was chained to the nightstand. The first thing I did when we got here was conduct a thorough inspection of the sheets. Before the guys went out all they would tell me was that they were going after a rawhead. Like I knew was the hell that was. I couldn't look it up on Sam's computer either, because he's got a password on it. I mean really, if its just him and his brother why on earth does he need a password?

With a huff I rolled off the bed and pulled the curtains back. The sun was long gone and the parking lot was even more seedy in the low light of the moon. There were some shady characters hanging out on the other side of the lot, but it wasn't them I was worried about. This necklace and these salt lines and this weird bag called a hex bag were little comforts compared to having Sam and Dean here. I mean, yeah, things were still kinda awkward between me and Sam, but I was trying to at least act like it never happened.

Dean on the other hand did what he could to cheer me up. Well, on the way here he did at least. He made Sam sit in the back seat so I could experience his "baby's" power first hand. Then he gunned it down the highway and for those first few hours it actually felt like we were just going for a joy ride in his nice car instead of running from a demon that couldn't seem to let me go alive. Once we got here and into the "no tell motel" the rules were quickly laid down and my false sense of reality was quickly shattered. It was like I was a prisoner and these lines of salt where my prison. The necklace was my handcuffs and I couldn't go anywhere without the guards, Sam and Dean, escorting me.

I was a conundrum of emotions when it came to this horrible situation. The only times that I truly felt safe was when they were with me. I felt lost and exposed without them around, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel suffocated by having to have them around all the time For the most part I was a very solitary person. I never needed friends or anything like that, but this kind of existence was just down right lonely and I'd only been with them for one day. How was I going to survive this life on the road?

I pulled the chair up to the window and watched the sketchy people in the corner of the complex smoking their weed and talking about whatever they were talking about until I could feel the darkness creep up on me and I fell asleep.

I must have laid my head down onto the table some time in the night because when I woke up in the morning my face was pressed to the table and as numb as if I'd had a shot of Novocain. The sun was up, but just barely and there was still no sign of the boys.

I only had time to brush my teeth before the door opened and Sam quickly walked in. I was barely able to rinse my mouth before Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door.

"Come on, Dean is hurt. He's at the hospital. I'll explain on the way." Dean hurt? What did he mean?

"Wha? What do you mean hurt? Wait I'm not dressed!" He wasn't answering me and he was still pulling me out of the room. I was only wearing some shorts and the Led Zeppelin shirt that had once belonged to Sam, but I knew better than to walk around a hospital without shoes. I broke from his hold long enough to grab my Adidas before he grabbed me again and pulled me out the door.

* * *

How does someone normally feel when someone they barely know is dying? They feel sympathy for the person and their family while steering clear of any kind of emotion pain, because after all, they don't really know the person.

Sam was obviously in some kind of denial as he told me about the incident with the rawhead thing and Dean getting electrocuted, because if what Sam was telling me was true then Dean was seriously hurt. I knew exactly what Dean had when Sam tried to remember the medical term the doctor had told him. Ventricular Fibrillation was more often than not life threatening and Sam quickly confirmed that the doctor stated Dean only had about a month left to live.

I just don't have a heart though, because that sympathy was not what I felt when I found out one of my guards was dying. I flushed with shame as the thought entered my mind. With Dean gone will Sam be in the right enough mind to protect me? I was instantly mad at myself for being such a coward that I couldn't even buck up and support Sam in his time of need and all I could think about was myself. Only really really horrible people thought of themselves when other people were dying.

What happened to me?

I never used to be like this.

What was this demon turning me into?

"You better take care of that car or I swear I'll haunt your ass."

"I don't think thats funny." Sam snapped at Dean for his poor attempt at humor.

"Oh come on, it was a little funny." Dean tried to reason while looking at me to take his side. Which I didn't. I just shook my head at him in disapproval of his actions while his brother was hurting so much. Dean went on to try and rationalize what happened and convince Sam that shit happens but Sam wasn't having it. I didn't mean to be insensitive, but what really did he think he could do? Work some magic spell and repair Dean's heart? Not likely, Dean's heart was no longer beating the right way and not too long from now if was going to burn out from the stress and that was that.

Oh god I sound like a heartless bitch...

Maybe I should donate mine to Dean. Then he could keep on hunting evil things and I wouldn't have to worry about the demon anymore.

I immediately stopped my train of thought. I was being negative again so I decided to hone in on how Dean looked. Which in my professional opinion he really did look like a dying man. He was pale and the sheets he lay on and his eyes were sunken in and almost lifeless. The green in his eyes had shined every time I'd seen them in the short time I'd know him, but know they were resigned to their fate and all the spark was gone. I wanted to hug him or hold his hand or hell maybe even flash him, to see that smile on his face again. Dean's smile was like that, at least it was for me, I just wanted to see the spark back in his eyes. I didn't want him to die.

And just like that I found my heart again and I had to run from the room to keep from crying in front of them. I didn't break down in one of those heart wrenching sobbing sessions, but my chest still seized up and the lump in my throat was bigger than I could swallow. Only about five minutes passed before I was able to regain control and wandered back into the room. They both looked at me and I knew they knew why I left but I couldn't help but still try and lie.

"Bathroom." That was the only explanation I gave as they thankfully acted like they believed me.

I sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed as they resumed their squabble and zoned out. The crappy wallpaper was very successful at holding my attention until Sam calling my name reclaimed it.

"Lynn!"

"huh?"

"Lets go Dean needs rest." I had a moment of immaturity as I thought about telling him the he wasn't the boss of me, but I decided against it and stood slowly from the chair. What followed would be the most boring and awkward days of my life.

* * *

Without Dean around to lighten the mood, the tension between me and Sam was as thick as ever. We didn't talk to each other, worried that one of us would say one wrong thing and bring up our past. Well Sam was also sick with worry about his brother. I wouldn't be so focused on it either if my brother was in a hospital with his heart beating so out of rhythm that it would soon stop. Sam was on his computer when I woke up and when I went to sleep and the only time he left was to go get us some horrible fast food. Finally on the third day I'd had enough.

Luckily at some point in the afternoon Sam dozed off on his bed surrounded by papers and medical books that he didn't even have the sense to ask me about. I might not be a heart surgeon, but I could have at least saved him a lot of trouble. The few times I offered help it was as if I didn't speak so I just went back to whatever I was doing. The fear of the demon finding me was still there but the need to get out of this room was so great that I didn't even think about it as I on the shower and closed the bathroom door, making it look like I was in there. I grabbed my purse and left 'The Sound of Music' playing for Sam.

The town was remarkably small and there wasn't much to do except window shop and without even thinking about it I wound up at the hospital. I stood there and looked up at the small three floor hospital, unsure if I should go see Dean. What would I say? How would I explain being there without Sam? Would he be mad that I was being reckless? I mean really, what was he going to do, get out of the hospital bed and beat me up?

Ok that was mean and I'm probably going to hell for it, but I shrugged all of it off as I got in the elevator to the second floor. Thank goodness I payed attention when we came see Dean the first time, because Sam never actually told me his room number, but I guess it wouldn't have been hard to figure out with all the ruckus coming from his room. Maybe the staff never got much excitement, because the mere act of Dean refusing their help had them crowded around his door.

"Oh thank God you're here!" His nurse exclaimed as I got closer to the room and she saw me. "You're brother thinks he can just discharge himself after a major heart attack."

My brother? That must make me one sick puppy for thinking that my brother is one of the hottest guys I've ever seen huh? I guess thats the best explanation Sam could come up with, or the easiest at least.

"Oh sis thanks for coming to get me. Tell them that I'll be fine with you." He didn't miss a beat that guy. I was still trying to get over playing his sister.

On one hand I wanted to agree with the nurses, theres no way Dean should be wandering around with a busted ticker, but on the the other hand I really couldn't resist that look on Dean's face. Did he know what kind of weapon those puppy eyes were?

"Well seeing as you can't legally keep him here he actually can discharge himself after a major heart attack. He really really shouldn't but my big brother always was really hard headed." I said I took my place beside him.

"Yes but his heart isn't going to last very long if he leaves. He'll just die more quickly! He needs someone who is trained to take care of cases like his." This time the witch snapped at me.

"As a matter of fact I am an RN who has worked in hospitals far more advanced than this one so if anyone is capable of taking care of his 'case' its me. So if you'll be so kind I'll have his discharge papers now."

Sam look shocked and mad all at once when he opened the door and realized that not only was I not in the shower, but Dean was with me.

"I thought you were taking an extremely long shower," he said to me, "and what the hell are you doing here." He says to Dean.

"I checked myself out." Dean explained while we waked past Sam and into the room.

"Are you crazy?"

"No but the nurses were. Lynn had to fight them off for me to even be able to get out of there."

Sam immediately scowled at me. I just grinned sheepishly and blushed at Dean's semi compliment.

"And you know me Sam. I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot."

I laughed at him as I went to the bathroom and shut off the now cold shower and Sam explained that Dean had a horrible attitude towards his current situation that was indeed quite serious. When I came out Sam was explaining about some specialist in Nebraska so I figured we would be heading out in the morning. The three days that Dean was in the hospital I'd taken up residence on his bed, but now he was back I was back on the couch. Not that I minded though, because it was a relatively big couch and I fit on it much better than one of them would have. It was a huge fight that I won when we first got here.

DEAN POV

To say I was surprised to see Lynn at the hospital would be an understatement, but to see her without Sam? That was just dumb. She shouldn't be wandering around without at least one of us with her and now there was only going to be one of us to protect her. I gotta tell you though, it was hot when she practically chewed out the nurse for me.

I'd have to talk to Sam about keep a sharper eye on her though, because she was obviously sneaky. Did Sam really think she was in the shower the whole time she was gone? I felt horrible about her sleeping on the couch, but she all but fell on the floor and pitched a fit when we first got here about her being able to fit on it better.

As I lay down on the bed and tried to get my chest to stop hurting all I could think about was how she put her arm around me to help me walk out of the hospital and how the sheets on the bed smelled like her.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok so it was short i know but I hope you liked it! please review and have faith that the next chapter will be much more interesting! LUV LUV LUV!**_


	9. Faith Part I

**_I know it took forever and I'm sorry. I made it a lot longer than the others to beg for forgiveness. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, alerted, and faved. I love you guys._**

**_I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU GO CHECK OUT THE STORY "TWO GUYS, A GIRL, AND A TICKET TO HELL" BY DEANSTHEMAN. IT IS AMAZING! IT IS MATURE FOR A REASON THO SO IF THATS NOT YOUR THING THEN DONT READ BUT ITS SOOOOOO GOOD._**

**_I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL  
_**

I slowly looked out my window as all the sick and hopeless people hobbled up to the dingy white tent. Out here in the mud and the rain they were just the broken shells of their former selves, but inside that dirty tent was the hope that they would be restored.

…What a lost cause.

This place reminded me of the time my mom dragged me to some Baptist Tent Revival out on Highway Seventy-Nine. All she would tell me was she needed healing and her sins washed. That might not have been weird, except for the fact that my parents weren't particularly religious and we'd only been to church a few times. She admitted to me on the way home that the pastor pushed her down when she crumbled to the floor, but that she still felt better. My mother was entirely too strange for her own good.

I never thought Sam would be bringing us to a place like this when he said he found a specialist. Although I never really believed that these things worked. Sam knew more about this stuff than I did though so I had no choice but to go with it, but Dean was going to be pissed.

"Sam you're a lying bastard." Dean exclaimed as he slowly pulled himself from the car. Sam rushed over to help him, but Dean angrily brushed him off and once Dean stopped leaning on my door I followed.

"I thought you said we were going to see a doctor?"

I closed my door and slopped over to the boys who were already heading for the tent.

"I believe I said specialist. Look, Dean…."

I tuned them out and watched the sick people milling about. Most of them needed some kind of assistance whether it be crutches or a wheelchair as they moved slowly toward their pseudo redemption.

A little ways past the yelling protester I felt a weight on my shoulder and turned to see Dean with a pained look on his face. He seemed like the kind who would rather die than ask for help so without even asking if it was ok I stepped closer to him and put my arm around his waste to help support him. He draped his arm over my shoulders and we began our own hobbling toward the tent. It was funny that he refused Sam earlier, but he practically asked me to help him, but I didn't care as I all but felt him up as he and Sam continued to argue.

"But if you know evil is out there, how can you not believe good is out there too?" Sam was trying to understand Dean's lack of faith.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people." Dean shot back, shaking his arms in frustration and causing me to stumble a little under his weight. Out of nowhere this woman, who I never even noticed before spun around and addressed Dean.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways." She was blond like me but she looked clean. Much neater and more put together. What was she doing here? She didn't look sick or seem to have the whole hopeless mentality.

Dean stood up a little straighter and tried to shake me off of him, but I didn't let go.

"Maybe he does." Dean said cockily, "I think you just turned me around on the subject." I just rolled my eyes as his poor attempt to hit on her.

"I'm sure." Was all she said in a voice that clearly portrayed that she was onto him.

"I'm Dean," He said extending his hand, "This is my brother Sam and our little sister Lynn." He ruffled my hair with the arm slung around my shoulder as I mumbled a quick hello. Before anything else could be said an older woman came over and grabbed the blond's hand.

"Come on Layla. It's about to start." And with that she walked into the tent and we quickly followed.

Inside the tent was like a cornucopia of slow death and lost hope. Broken souls roamed around looking for seats as we made our way to an empty row in the back. I gave the security cameras a passing glance as Dean mentioned it, but I didn't focus too much because he was starting to get tired and was leaning on me more heavily.

"We're sitting up front."

Sam grabbed my arm to inadvertently drag Dean along with me, but Dean wasn't budging so neither was I.

"What why?"

"Come on!" Sam said as he began to tug on me again and this time Dean complied. I was squished in between them in those little chairs as the man of the hour took the stage.

Roy LeGrange was the epitome of what a faith healer should look like, humble and maybe even a little simple minded. And blind. You can't forget the blindness when you're talking about a faith healer. He wore sunglasses to either hide his eyes or add to the mysterious aura he'd made for himself and his cute little country wife helped him to the state. I wanted to gag and coo at the same time.

I didn't really listen to him as he began his sermon. I'd heard plenty of these same preachings before with my Grandpa. He used to bring me to these things all the time. He said that all the praying was why he was such a good fisherman. He died of prostate cancer when I was in eighth grade and I haven't gone fishing since.

Dean caught my attention when he leaned into me and whispered something about peoples wallets, but I didn't know what he meant. I opened my mouth to ask him, but Roy LeGrange's voice rang out over the crowd, stopping me.

"You think so young man?" Everyone went silent and looked our way. What was going on? What did I miss? Whatever Dean had said, Roy had heard and was now calling him out on it and Dean was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry."

And then the damnedest thing happened; Roy called Dean up on the stage! From what I read this guy only does one healing a service and the services were only about once a month and Dean was lucky enough to get picked the first time. I wanted to jump up and dance. I almost forgot that there was still a chance that the healing wouldn't work.

It took a little bit of badgering from Sam and me practically pushing Dean out of the row, but he finally went up there next to Roy and his wife. There were some words exchanged before Roy slowly placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. Nothing happened until Roy moved his hand up Dean's neck and onto his head.

Deans body started to lean away from Roy as if he was pushing and suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and he crumbled to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I was out of the chair and on the stage before the crowd could break out into their cheers and 'Amens!'

I grabbed his head and checked his neck for a pulse, which was there and just as strong as it should be as Sam stumbled up next to me.

"Dean say something!" Sam cried, reaching around and shaking him. I was about to listen to his heart but Dean jumped and sucked in a gasping breath before looking around in a daze. His skin was clammy and pale and his pupils dilated beyond normal measure, but he was awake and seemingly OK. He only glanced at me for a second before his vision looked at something just past Roy. I could see what looked like a man in a suit from the corner of my eye, but I was concerned with that as Dean tried to sit up more.

"Woah woah look at me." I ordered him and he stopped struggling. He was still too clammy and dazed to be standing. His color had drained from his face when he fell, but it was slowly returning as I made him focus on me.

"Take a slow, deep breath for me Dean."

I lowered my head down to his chest like I might hug him and put my ear to his heart. He tensed up like he thought I was in fact hugging him, but I was just listening. And right in his ribcage his heart was just beating away. The loud thu-thunk of a perfectly strong and healthy heart. No unusual palpitations or anything. This Roy LeGrange really did heal Dean's heart.

I pulled back and looked at him. The smile breaking on my face. "It sounds fine. Your heart sounds normal again." Sam gasped behind me and the crowd began cheering more loudly, but Dean still just stared at me dazed and probably spooked. Hell even I had this tingly feeling running over my skin from experiencing something so out of the ordinary. It was definitely going to be interesting with these two.

~~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~~

It was confirmed. Dean's heart was A-OK just like I said. Nothing even the slightest bit unusual going on with it. No signs it was ever damaged in the first place the doctor had said. I got the feeling that this was strange even for them, but me and Sam were both thrilled at the news. I may not know Dean very well but I didn't want him to die.

While me and Sam shared the same happy smile, Dean on the other hand did not. He looked pensive and a little creeped out, even more so when the doctor mentioned the young man dieing the day before. The same day Dean was healed. The whole notion that this guy, Roy, had even healed Dean was crazy enough. I couldn't imagine that the guy dieing a the same time had anything to do with it, but the look on Dean's face gave me doubts. He looked like someone just told him his dog had to be put down and it made me want to give him a hug, but I definitely didn't.

"People's hearts give out all the time man."

"No they don't." Dean disagreed. I wanted to take Sam's side and argue that marathon runners' hearts gave out all the time, but the look Dean was giving his brother had me keeping my mouth shut while he got up and started to shove his stuff into his bag. He was saying how it didn't feel right and something was off when he also mentioned the man in the suit.

"I saw someone standing next to Roy. A man. Definitely a spirit."

"I was right there. If something was there wouldn't I have seen it too."

"A man in a suit?" They both looked at me like I'd grown another head. "Well I kinda saw him out of the corner of my eye. I was paying more attention to Dean though so I guess its irrelevant." Dean just turned to Sam and gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"Well what if it was just a man in the crowd who someone stepped in front of or something. Just because Lynn saw him doesn't mean much. She isn't trained to spot these things like we are."

"Excuse you! I know what I saw trained or not and-"

"And I **am** trained for this. I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this. Now two out of three of us saw it so we're gonna check it out."

Sam quickly backed off at Dean's tone. I don't blame him. It was a little scary when Dean started snapping like that. God I hope I'm not around when they really fight.

"You go check out the heart attack guy and I'm gonna go visit the reverend. Lynn comes with me"

I was going with him? To investigate a case? Awesome! I really really didn't want to be cooped up in that motel room. I almost bounded after them as we made our way to the car. I never thought of how this might affect me when all this was over and I was free of my demon stalker.

I traded places with Sam when we dropped him off at the gym and made our way to Roy's. I don't see how these two can just roll into a town and automatically know where everything is.

"What are we gonna ask Roy? 'How does it feel to heal the sick?', ' How do you make money?', 'Are you _**really**_ blind?'" My anger at Sam from earlier was gone as I joked around about the questions. I was excited that they were including me.

"You're not asking anything." I looked over at him in confusion. I was alright with just sitting there and keeping my mouth shut, but something in his tone suggested something else. "I'm dropping you off at the motel."

"What? Why? I thought you were gonna let me go with you?" I whined sounded just like a child, but I didn't care. This was not even fair. Maybe it was kind of my fault for jumping to conclusions, but I really was fed up with them acting like I wasn't there. Or treating me like I was a pet they couldn't take certain places so they just dropped me off to entertain myself until they felt like being around me again.

"Yeah you're going with me so I can drop you off."

"You sneaky bastard! I'm gonna go crazy if I have to hang out in that room for three days like last time."

"Look, Lynn, this life isn't for you. Its scary and dangerous and you already know more than you should." We'd pulled up to the motel, but I wasn't getting out.

"I'm a grown woman and you're not my father so I'm pretty sure I know what kind of life I want to live. I'm not a child, Dean. I'll be fine knowing this stuff. I won't be fine if you two keep locking me up in a room and leaving me by myself all the time."

"That room is the only safe place for you Lynn. This demon is serious business, even for us."

"Yeah and my apartment was supposedly safe too and you saw how that panned out. What if you guys hadn't gotten there when you did?"

"We did and that's what matters." Was all he said like that somehow made it better and explained everything.

"What about that thing the demon sent after me last time? It got into Bobby's house to get me and-"

"That was your fault for leaving the window open!" He all but yelled, interrupting me. I remember thinking about how scared I would be if he ever talked to me like he did when him and Sam got into fights, but I just didn't feel it. I was still mad that I was being excluded.

"What if it sends something like a shapeshifter that can't be held off by salt and all that hoodoo stuff?"

He paused for a second going over what I'd said and I knew I just blew my own spot. I still have no idea how Bobby never noticed that I'd been sneaking some of his books into my room at night to read them.

"How do you know that? Did Bobby tell you that?" He demanded. I wasn't going to tell him, he was trying to change the subject.

"That's not the point Dean! I need to know more and be more involved so I don't have to be in the room all the time."

The engine was still growling as Dean turned in his seat and completely succeeded at trying to look intimidating. I could feel myself move back away from him a little as he started pointing at me menacingly.

"We took you along with us to protect you not teach you how to be a hunter. The stuff we know will follow you to your grave and beyond. If keeping you safe means locking you in that room then by God I'll do it."

"I don't feel safe in there. Not only am I bored, but the constant fear that something evil is gonna come bursting in is going to drive me crazy. The only time I truly feel safe is when I'm with you."

The look on his face just reinforced how weird that sounded, "and Sam." I added quickly. He still didn't say anything so I kept going to try and clear the tension that filled his car.

"You guys can't be around all the time and how can you be so sure that I will ever be free of this thing? What if we never get rid of the demon? Am I to ride around with you forever?"

"Lynn I can't do that to you. You don't think so now, but you're better off not knowing." He calmed down considerably and I almost felt bad for pressing the issue, because he looked beat, but I felt like he would give in any minute.

"I'm not safer in that room than I am out on the street if I don't know how to defend myself against this kind of stuff. I won't make a life out of it, I promise. You don't have to worry about that at all, but knowledge is power and right now I'm drowning. Don't think about it as revealing this world to me. Think of it as teaching me an invaluable skill."

He was looking at me skeptically, but at least he seemed to be entertaining the idea so I decided to drive the last nail into this coffin of an argument. I scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand that rested on the back of the seat and clutched it in both of mine. I tried my hardest to imitate the puppy dog eyes that Sam used so well and practically begged.

"Please Dean. I need you to do this for me."

I got lost in his green eyes for a minute before I heard him sigh deeply and I felt his warm breath on my face. Had I scooted that close?

"Ok fine, but your like the intern or something. You do all the-"

I cut him off as I leapt across the small space between us and practically jumped on him. The relief was just so overwhelming that I just had to do something and jumped around and screaming was probably out of the question in his car so I hugged him. It was the most bone crushing hug I could muster up which probably wasn't very crushing at all, but still.

"Oh my goodness thank you so much." I mumbled into his neck as I squeezed his chest. I know this seems awfully forward of me, but I really was going to go crazy. The thought of leaving and trying to out run this thing had crossed my mind and just thinking about it was scaring me.

Dean was tensed up like a brick wall and I quickly pulled back, but for some reason I left my hands on his sides. His face was thoughtful.

"That was-"

"Weird. I know. I'm sorry." I pulled my hands away from him as my whole body blushed from my embarrassment. "I'm just excited. I'll let you get to Roy." I took one more look at him, but he hadn't moved and inch except to smile since I hugged him so I just grabbed my bag and ran from the car. How embarrassing! What the hell is wrong with me?

**DEAN POV**

The things I said just didn't register with this chick. She hadn't dropped this whole wanting to know stuff thing since we took her along with us. What do I have to do to make her realize that I was just watching out for her? Maybe Sam could convince her. No that won't work. They didn't really talk to each other since their fight at Bobby's and the tension of their past was unbearable.

Unfortunately I was losing this argument, because Lynn was making too much sense for me to keep going without looking childish. Part of me wanted to say 'Screw her! I'm here to protect her, not coddle her cause she is bored!' But another part, the one that liked looking into those amazing multi-colored eyes, understood exactly what she meant.

I was never really an eye man. There are so many other attributes to appreciate on a woman and I've never really paid enough attention to a girl long enough to notice something like how nice her eyes were. Lynn's eyes were not only unique enough that anybody would want to look at them, but they practically told me what she was thinking. Even though we were just yelling at each other I could tell she was never really mad, which made it hard for me to be the ruthless, do what I have to do, hunter. I could see the desperation in her eyes as she begged me to include her more. Teach her an 'invaluable skill' as she put it. If I knew her any better I would make a dirty joke out of that, but I don't think she'd appreciate it at the moment.

I opened my mouth to tell her how dumb this idea was and to try and convince her one last time, but she interrupted me train of thought by taking a big scoot closer to me and grabbing my hand in both her small ones. Her hands were cold, but they felt nice in the ever increasing temperature of the car.

"Please Dean. I need you to do this for me."

Her breath tickled my face as she pleaded with me and I almost forgot how to breathe. She puckered out her lower lip like as child asking for a cookie before supper. It vaguely reminded me of Sam's pouty face, but on a hot chick. What a dangerous combination.

I sighed in resignation knowing I wasn't going to win this. She made too much sense about...well all of it. I couldn't have her attached to mine or Sam's hip all the time and this demon was going to extreme measures to get to her. Leaving her in that room was just putting her in danger of being found and making her a danger to herself. She won't take our crap for long before we come back one day and she's gone and probably dead before she got to the next town.

"Ok, but you're like the intern or something. You do all the-"

I couldn't finish as she literally jumped me. She was hugging me! What is wrong with this girl? Is she bipolar or something? I didn't know what to do so I kept on hand on the steering wheel and left the other out in the air.

"Oh my goodness thank you so much!" She squealed as she snuggled into me and squeezed all the air from my lungs. It was actually kind of nice, but I don't know why I was being so weird. I would normally take full advantage of this kind of situation. Maybe it was because Lynn's been with my brother before? No that didn't bother me at all. I dunno, lets chalk it up to the fact that I didn't want things to be awkward between me and her. Yeah that sounds like a good excuse. That and the fact that this embrace could be called somewhat intimate and I just really didn't expect it at all.

She must have come to her senses, because she suddenly pulled back, but her hands stayed on my sides. She was surprised at herself I guess, because she was blushing all the way to her hairline and her face was practically screaming embarrassment.

"That was-" I was going to try to make her feel better by saying that it was nice and I was perfectly ok with a hot blonde chick feeling me up, but she interrupted me.

"Weird. I know. I'm sorry." She yanked her hands away like I'd burned her and I hate to admit that I was disappointed. "I'm just excited. I'll let you get to Roy."

I was still in the same position as the only thing I'd moved was my lips as I smiled at he. Getting amusement at how flustered she was. She quickly grabbed her bag off the floorboard and rushed out of the car and to the motel room. What had I just gotten myself into?

* * *

**_A/N: Its kinda slow and I feel like Dean was a little ooc but I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be more interesting and it won't take near as long to get out. Please review._**


	10. Faith Part II

**_Its been too long! I could tell you all the reasons why but it wouldn't make up for it. Hope you like! I made it extra long to appease you! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and faved! You guys are soo awesome and I don't deserve you!_**

**_Thanks to my beta, katherinelily, you're the best! If you are a twilight fan go check out her story 'Waking Me Up.' There is a link to it in my profile._**

**_In the last chapter I also told all y'all about a great story called 'Two Guy, A Girl, and A Ticket to Hell' by Deanstheman. If you haven't gone over and checked it out then do so now! I also put a link to that in my profile. I know how weird the search can be on this site._**

**_I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! AND I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF THIS STORY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

I was pulling on my jeans when Sam walked into the motel room and broke the sense of peace that I always had when I was alone. I quickly turned to button up my pants as Sam placed his computer on the small table close to the door. The cold shower had effectively calmed my nerves from how I was acting around Dean, but the good mood that still lingered did nothing for the instant tension I felt when my eyes met Sam's.

I was in this for the long run now and no matter how much I wanted to skirt around this entire subject earlier, I knew that there was no longer any hope of avoiding it. Not if I wanted to be included.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted at Bobby's house." I blurted out. His face was surprised, but he didn't say anything so I kept going. " You were trying to apologize and I was being a bitch."

"No. Its okay. I understand." He said simply and I didn't believe him, but I didn't say anything.

"Soooo... what are you guys dealing with here?" I asked to change the subject. He gave me a skeptical look and I realized that he didn't know that Dean gave me the green light on knowing about the job. "Dean said that I could be included on all the ghosts and demons stuff. I kinda had to bribe him though."

The look on his face was easier to read than the books he had laid out on his bed and I knew exactly what kind of bribe he was thinking about.

"I promised to clean the guns you perv." I laughed a little but he didn't seem to find anything funny as he sat down at the table and opened up his computer.

"I haven't done much research on this yet, but it definitely has to do with some kind of witchcraft or black magic."

"Oh...thats nice...I guess." I said as I started pulling the guns from their duffel, laying them on the remaining bed for cleaning. We lapsed into silence and slowly, but surely the tension in the room began to melt away as we got lost in our tasks.

After a while though, his keystrokes were becoming increasingly annoying in the quiet room.

"Can I listen to you Ipod?"

A couple of minutes passed and I was cleaning guns to the smooth music of John Mayer and even though I don't like him that much it was better than the alternative. So I concentrated on my work and tried not to think about anything, but my eyes kept finding their way back to Sam. He looked so different since the summer I'd met him. It was the middle of June in 2002 when I first saw the cute nineteen year old boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. I thought he looked worn out then, but it was nothing compared to now. There was something that hung over both Sam and Dean's heads and while I'd never understood what haunted Sam before I still didn't really know why they were so troubled.

Other than hunting ghosts and stuff like that, but could this job really do that to you? Was it really so bad? Would I look as worn out as them before we got this demon off my ass? I let out a sigh and lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The handgun rested on my chest and my feet were still on the ground as the song switch over to something I didn't know, but it was slow and it fit my mood so I left it. For a girl aimlessly traveling around with two strange, yet attractive, men I didn't know as much as I should. All I knew about Sam was his birthday and that he hunts supernatural beings. I knew even less about Dean. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

"_So what do you do Sam?" Lynn asked from around her ice cream sundae that was quickly melting in the Florida sun._

"_Uh mostly just travel around with my dad and brother." Sam answered before shoving a spoonful of his own sundae into his mouth._

"_What is he like a salesman?"_

"_Yeah, kinda." He mumbled, his mouth still full of ice cream. Even though he was hard to understand, Lynn still picked up on his tone that clearly stated he didn't like talking about his family. If anyone understood, it was Lynn. She didn't like talking about her family, because it always led to her mother bailing on a husband and two young kids._

"_So what kind of tunes you like?" Lynn asked finishing her sundae. Even though she was wearing cut offs and a bikini top Lynn was apparently uncomfortable in the direct sunlight as she jumped up from her seat and wiped the ice cream and sweat from her face. _

"_Basically anything but classic rock." He said taking their sundae cups and dumping them in the trash._

"_Amen to that!" Lynn exclaimed as she skipped to his side and they began walking. "My dad is like stuck in the seventies or something. That's all he ever listens to. Honestly you need, like acid to enjoy some of those songs." He just laughed at her as she tried to keep up with the fast pace he was making towards the park that was across the street from the beach. The park has lots of kids but there were some available picnic tables that were in the shade. As they got closer Lynn skipped ahead of him to claim one of the tables and he admired her as she went. The cutoffs, also known as daisy dukes, hugged her butt and made her legs go on for days. The light sheen of moisture on her tan skin only made it look more inviting to touch and the golden curls that were piled in a bun on her head made her look taller. The only thing Sam wanted to look at more than her body was her eyes. The multicolored orbs left him hypnotized as soon as he looked straight into them._

"_So how are you liking Florida so far?" She asked as he sat opposite of her._

"_I wasn't so sure at first, but I think its growing on me." His eyes didn't leave hers as he said this and she didn't miss the hidden meaning that made her blush. Her phone chirped at her, interrupting the moment and she quickly pulled it out. She just opened it and then quickly closed it before shoving it back into her small pocket._

"_Hey how old are you?" Lynn asked like nothing had happened._

"_Uh nineteen. You?" She quickly hissed in her breath and let playfully apologetic look dance on her pretty face._

"_Oooooo I dunno if I can date a guy younger than me."_

_The fact that she didn't answer his question went unnoticed as he realized what she said._

"_Dating? Who said we were dating?"_

"_Uh I think you did." She said playfully as she stood up. _

"_Oh yeah?" Sam asked in mock disbelief._

"_Yeah I'm pretty sure you said you'd take me out to dinner and a movie tomorrow night a like six. Wow you don't remember?" She said wagging her finger at him in mock disapproval. "Strike one Sasquatch. I gotta go though, cause my brother needs me to babysit." She handed him a piece of paper and patted his chest before speaking again. "Don't be late or that's strike two."_

_She grinned playfully before running off down the street and leaving Sam with a ice cream parlor napkin that had her number on it._

_

* * *

_

"But Sam some guy is dead now, because of me!"

Deans loud voice pulled me from my dream. My gaze focused on the watermarked ceiling of the motel as I realized that I still held the gun I'd been cleaning in my hand. I stayed still letting the feeling of my dream slowly seep from me. I was such a different person then. I was more bubbly and I guess you could say I had that blonde beach bum attitude. Majoring in parties at college and no plan for the future in sight. How different I'd become when my dad died.

"I didn't know." I heard Sam mumble and I decided it was time to get up from my nap. "The thing I don't understand is how Roy is doing it. How is he trading a life for a life?"

I took a deep breath as I sat up from the bed and jumped slightly as the guns clip fell from my chest. I looked over to Dean who spared me a glance before he spoke.

"Oh he's not doing it. Something else is doing it for him."

I vaguely listened to them talk about something trading lives as I started gathering up all the guns and various weapons I'd cleaned before I dozed off. I walked over and sat Sam's Ipod on the table next to him as Dean was saying that it was a reaper that they were dealing with.

A reaper? Like the grim reaper? The creepy skeleton in a robe with a scythe? I wasn't going to like this hunt. Well I mean really, how many of them will I actually like? I freak out when chairs rock by themselves even when I just got up from them.

When I was in middle school I had a friend who swore her house was haunted and I never believed her. That is until I stayed with her once and my Dr. Pepper can moved all by itself and that was the time in which I freaked out and we moved to the guest room on the other side of her house. When it came to scary things I usually had a close your eyes and run mentality. And a dark robe and scythe made anything more scary.

"There's reaper lore in every culture on earth. They go by a hundred different names, it's possible there's more than one of them."

"I didn't know there could be more than one grim reaper." I said as I sat at the available chair between them and picked up a picture of the creepy skeleton reaping someones soul.

"Anything is possible in our job." Dean answered without looking up from his book and I went back to looking at the scary pictures laying around on the table.

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit." Sam asked skeptically and it made me think of the fuzzy image of the suited man I saw out of the corner of my eye. It wasn't clear and I could have just been seeing things.

"Oh wait you think he should have been working the whole black robe thing?"

"If he had been I'd have been right there on the the ground with you. Either that or halfway out of the state." He laughed like I was joking, but I was totally serious. The only reason I didn't piss my pants when the demon attacked me is because he looked like a normal man. Had he looked like a demon with the horns and bat wings and all...well you know what I would have done.

My attention was pulled back when Sam pulled out a deck of tarot cards and handed one to Dean. I took the rest of them and flipped through them while they continued talking about how Roy was controlling this Reaper. The cards seemed to be high quality as far as I knew about tarot cards, which wasn't much. The pictures where intricate, but extremely confusing. Some of them didn't make any sense at all. How could anyone ever read these things? I continued flipping through as they talked until I came to a card that was upside down among the other right side up cards.

The skeletal rider on a pale horse on the death card stared back at me and sent a chill down my spine. This one card made me feel like I shouldn't even be messing with the deck of cards. Like I was somehow inviting something bad to happen. But I guess that's what all superstitious people feel when they mess with something like tarot cards. I quickly fixed it and shuffled the cards back together and handed them to Sam, successfully hiding that card from my vision.

Dean looked troubled as he stood up and put his mug in the small sink. I've never been in a motel room that has a little kitchen area and it was honestly a little skeevy. Who knows what been in that sink or that fridge. What if someone had a body in there? Ok change of subject.

"Okay, then we stop Roy." Dean said as if he already had it all figured out. I looked at Sam

"How?" I looked back at Dean

"You know how." I didn't know what he meant, but the look on his face didn't bode well.

"What the hell you talking about Dean? We can't kill Roy." Kill him? Wait did he just dive over the line between hunting and murdering? I suddenly felt very uneasy in this room with them.

"They guy's playing God. He's deciding who lives and dies. That's a monster in my book."

"No, we're not going to kill a human being, Dean." Sam seemed appalled by the suggestion and that made me feel a little better. It was already awkward enough being the third wheel with these two hunters; imagine being the third wheel with two murderers.

"You guys don't have to kill people often do you?" I asked in a small voice that stumbled over the word kill.

"No. Not at all. I'm not gonna lie, sometimes there is no other option, but no we don't kill people." Sam said before turning back to Dean. "Dean is a worst case scenario kind of person."

"Oh...okay." So Dean just tried to lay out the worst in the beginning. Maybe Dean is just a 'do what you gotta do' guy. So after a little more arguing it was decided that Sam was going to sneak into Roy's house during the next the next service and Dean was somehow going to stop Roy from healing anyone. And I was going with them! Oh thank GOD I'm not going to be stuck in this room while they go do this! Well I was going to the service with Dean. Not only would I be in the way while Sam was breaking and entering I really didn't want to be involved in that aspect of the job. At least not yet.

"So do I get a gun?"

"No!" "No!"

* * *

It was raining when we got out to the old white tent that was set up in a sea of mud. The broken people were again gathering to wait and hope that they will be picked and restored to their formal glory.

"If its a spell then there is probably a spell book." Sam as we all got out and started sloshing through the mud.

"See if you can find it. Hurry up too. Service starts in fifteen minutes. Me and Lynn will try to stall Roy."

So we accept a flier from the protester and made our way to the tent while Sam snuck away, but before we entered Dean grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the side.

"Okay so just stay near me and if anyone talks to us just follow my lead." He whispered to me and I slowly nodded. His eyes were serious as a heart attack and they left me wanting to make him smile again, but now is not the time. After we got in the tent and off to the side Dean got a call from Sam about the reaper. Man that was fast.

Apparently it was black magic that was taking the life from people that Roy thought was immoral and the next target was the protester. I didn't even know that this kind of stuff even worked. Normal people throw gasoline filled balloons or eggs at the houses of people they don't like. Not trade their life for someone else's. Imagine what school bullies could do with this kind of stuff.

Dean hung up the phone and looked from me to people around the place, trying to think of a way to stop this whole thing. But the fates weren't on our sides because right then Roy called out Layla Rourke. The blond girl that Dean had been hitting on when we first got here. There was nothing outwardly wrong with the pretty blond, but I knew all too well how deceiving looks could be. I'd had many patients who looked perfectly healthy the morning I came onto my shift and I was writing up their expiration sheets before I left for the night.

The inner turmoil he was feeling was written plainly on his face and I briefly wondered how he could feel bad about this when not an hour ago he was ready to kill Roy. It must have taken years of practice to be able to control his emotions like that. I hung back as Dean stopped Layla and they exchanged words. When had he gotten on a first name basis with this woman? Maybe they spoke when he was out talking to Roy. Roy's wife and Layla's mother were urging Layla up onto the stage and she obviously wasn't listening to what Dean was telling her because she politely pulled away from him and joined Roy and his wife on stage. Dean stomped in frustration and looked hopelessly back at me and I suddenly got an idea.

I grabbed Dean's jacket in a signal to follow and turned and crept back to the entrance of the tent as everyone began praying. Roy's hands were reaching out for Layla now and I had no time to think about what I was doing.

"Fire! Fire! The tents on fire!" I yelled as Dean pulled me out of the tent. People only looked around momentarily before Dean chimed in.

"Fire! Everybody get outta here!" His voice was enough to get the crowd up and moving as we quickly stepped back in the tent like nothing had happened. Layla's mother was begging Roy not to stop the healing and people where helping Roy off the stage.

"Stay calm friends." He was saying while Dean called someone.

"I did it I stopped Roy." People were pushing me trying to get out of the tent and I almost fell over one of the chairs. I wondered how saintly these people would be if there really was a fire. Would any of these people brave the flame to save one of their fellow worshipers? Would Layla? Would I?

"What do you mean it didn't work? I stopped the healing." Sam must be with the protestor. I watched as the last person left the tent and bounced on the balls of my feet in anticipation until I saw someone standing in the corner. It was Roy's wife I think and she was facing away from us over by the stage. Didn't she hear our shouts of 'fire'? Why is she just standing there?

"Well then who the hell is?" Being on only one side of the conversation I didn't know what Dean was talking about, but I suddenly had a feeling that Roy's wife was doing something bad over there. Without taking my eyes off her I reached out at patted Dean's arm to get his attention. He must have followed my gaze because all he did was say her name into the phone and stomp his way over to her. I followed as close as I dared as he rushed over and jerked her around to face him. She gasped and saw that we'd caught her holding some weird cross. Then suddenly she shoved the the cross into her shirt and started shouting for help.

I'm not gonna lie, I wanted to run. Just like when you're caught trespassing on someone's land and they catch you. Your dominate instinct is to just run because you know you can get away before they do anything. Well unfortunately this woman had cops on hand, because I was almost knocked over as one of the roughly grabbed me.

"Woah! Woah! I didn't do anything!" I yelled as they started dragging me and Dean out of the tent. I'd been arrested once before but the cops were nothing like this. This guy had a hold of my arm and a death grip on my jacket and was barely giving me time to put one foot in front of the other. I tripped through the tent flap and the guy twisted my arm as he pulled me back up. I don't know if he thought I was trying to get away or something but that hurt!

"Ow, ow! Jesus, you don't have to be so rough!" I complained as he pulled me up next to the two cops that were holding Dean. He tried to shake them off, but they were also holding tight.

"Let go of her! She didn't do anything!" Dean growled at the guy holding me. The rough cop looked from Dean to Sue Anne who nodded, before taking his hands off me. I just huffed and straightened my jean jacket. I wanted to be childish and just shove him away from me, but I didn't. So I just glared at him. Who did these guys think they were being so rough?

"I just don't understand." Sue Anne was saying, but I wasn't listening to her. I was watching Dean. He had that look on his face when he was trying to act like he didn't care. Well he obviously didn't care about Sue Anne or getting caught but something was still bothering him. I had a feeling that it had to do with Layla. This was one of those catch twenty-two situations that everyone hated. Kill the evil and condemn the innocent.

"You can let him go. I'm not pressing charges. God will deal with him as he sees fit." Sue Anne said then walked away. Wow that sounded like a threat. This woman was crazy.

"We catch you two around here again and we'll put the fear of God in you." I quickly stepped away from the cop before he got any bright ideas about the warning. Like shove me to emphasize it or something. I just didn't want to take the chance. I started toward the car when Layla walked up to Dean. She even sounded nice while she was demanding an answer for why Dean very possibly ruined her only chance. She reminded me of Melanie Wilkes from Gone with the Wind who couldn't be mad at a snake even if it bit her. Sam just smiled a little smile as I walked up to him next to the car.

"I saw that cop being rough with you." He said as I rubbed my arm where the cop had gripped me.

"Yeah that stupid oinker." I smiled at him but he didn't smile back.

"You still wanna be involved with what we do?" I just sent a glare at his underhanded question, but I was saved from answering by a sad faced Dean who just walked up and got in the car. I watched Layla walking away with her mother. I felt really bad for her even though I still didn't know what was ailing her.

I leaned over Dean as he held out the book for Sam to see. The strange cross in the book was the same that had adorned the piano at the service and apparently it was the key to breaking this case. Ghosts? Believable. Demons? Definitely believable. But trapping a reaper to kill people that you think are immoral? I never even knew that the grim reaper was real, much less that there was more than one and that there was a black magic spell that could control them. The things that these two must know was astounding.

"Whatever we do we gotta do it fast." Dean said jumping up from the bed and I had to step back to stay out of his personal space. "Roy is healing Layla tonight."

I've seen plenty of people who were dying and plenty of family members who where desperately trying to hold on and be strong for their loved one. But never this desperate. I've seen people giving up blood, bone marrow, and even organs for the people they are trying to save, but I didn't even think that this level of desperation was possible. I was young when my mother left and while I'd wanted her to come back I never really looked for her. I didn't want her around if she didn't want to be. And my father's death was so sudden that I never became one of those family members that hover around the hospital room and questions everything that the doctor is doing. Thinking that there might be something the doctor is missing, some radical new treatment that could very possibly save his life. In a sense this was the same thing as an experimental new treatment that had equally bad chances as good chances of working.

* * *

We went to a local diner as we waited for the sun to set and if there was one food that I absolutely loved it was diner food. I could eat breakfast all day everyday if I could. I was still a little sore at Sam for being rude earlier so when they sat on opposite sides of the booth I wasted no time in sitting next to Dean. He gave me a look like he maybe expected me to sit by Sam, but I just smiled at him and settled into my spot and started to play with the little packets of jelly and syrup. The menus were already at the table so I took no time in deciding what I wanted and leaned across to Dean to put it back in its place. He smelled nice, like Right Guard deodorant and dial soap. It made sense because those were cheap brands and I imagine that Dean just grabbed the first thing that smelled good. I couldn't see him standing there and worrying about brands. According to Bobby what money they did have was from credit card scams and the like. I hope they never ask me to do anything like that.

The waitress soon came over and I immediately regretted sitting next to Dean. I felt like I was in between a crazy shopaholic and a pair of shoes that she wanted.

"What can I get you?" She was clearly talking only to Dean, because she hadn't taken her eyes off him at all while she spoke, but when neither he nor Sam spoke I offered up my order. It didn't even look like she wrote all of it down and she just glared daggers at me as Sam finally ordered his food. It was even more uncomfortable while Dean ordered and the waitress was seemingly leaning over me which made me lean back into Dean to keep her out of my bubble.

"You sure I can't get you anything else?" That obviously had an entirely different meaning. So Dean did something I didn't think he would. His eyes never left hers as he lifted his arm from his side and slowly slid it across my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"No I think I'm good." He was USING me! Using me to get this girl to leave him alone! My pancakes were gonna find themselves on the floor before they found their way to my plate, I'm sure of it.

This was entirely too awkward. Yeah Dean smelled awesome and he was really warm and comfortable, but I didn't know him that well. The effect he had on the waitress was obvious and I can just imagine how powerful his hold would be if he was actually flirting with her like she was with him. I stayed completely still and just stared at my jelly packet pile as the waitress slowly got the message and walked away. Dean kept his arm around me until she was securely in the kitchen and then slide it back to his side. I immediately scooted back to my side of the seat and tried to hide how cold I suddenly was. Sam's face was weird, but I didn't have time to think about it because Dean started talking about the plan for tonight.

* * *

Much to my dismay I was to go with Sam to destroy the altar. He was being weirdly grumpy and I could only guess that it had something to do with me being included in this hunting thing. It was understandable to be uncomfortable around the woman who had carnal knowledge of you and that you were no longer in a relationship with. As hard as it was to act like some of the things me and Sam did never happened, it simply must be done. And giving me this cold shoulder wasn't making it any easier to get over the fact that he left me without so much as a word.

It seems that the mud will never dry from this field as we pull up to the tent that night. There were already cars and campers littering the Le Grange front yard. I grabbed the door handle to jump out when we got there, but no one else moved. They must stay in their cars at first to scope the place out. Like weirdo cops or something.

"That's Layla's car. She's already here." Sam stated matter of factly and just as eager as I felt. I was nervous for what might happen. What if I had to get into a fight with someone. I haven't been in a fight since junior high. Would I have it in me to fight now? Would I have to guts to even start one if I had to?

"If Roy would have picked Layla instead of me, she'd be healed right now."

"Dean, don't."

"And if she's not healed tonight, she's gonna die in a couple months." Oh here we go with the 'what ifs.' As if I didn't hear that stuff enough in the hospital. To me there was never any sense in wondering about something you couldn't change.

"What are you gonna do? Let someone else die to save her? You said it yourself, Dean. You can't play God."

I hated to say it but Sam had the right kind of attitude here. After a second of deafeningly tense silence Dean finally pursed his lips and climbed from the car. I, of course, stayed close as we snuck around tent and peeked in on the ceremony that was starting. It was late in the afternoon and these people were here to watch a woman get healed? Didn't they have lives?

"Where's Sue Ann?" I didn't even notice that she wasn't there. I guess my observation skills left something to be desired.

"House." Sam said matter of factly and we turned and headed towards the old farmhouse without another word. No one seemed to wonder 'what if she wasn't in the house.' What if she was lurking out in the fields or something, chanting all those weird phrases I'd heard in the tent this morning. Ugh I'm going to creep myself out thinking about it like that.

"Go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up." Dean said as I noticed the two cops hanging out on the steps of the front porch.

Sam grabbed my jacket and pulled me off to the side with him, but Dean was going right for the cops.

"Dean what are you-?" Too late. Dean had already yelled at them to get their attention. "Gonna put that fear of God in me?"

What a smart ass. Sam pressed me farther into the bush as Dean ran by with the cops on his tail. I only had a split second to wonder at the lack of warmth that spread through me at Sam's touch compared to Dean's, before Sam was dragging me out of the bushes and around the house. It didn't take us long to find the storm doors to the basement through which light was filtering into the cold night. I assumed that the fact that the light was on is what made Sam think that either Sue Ann or the altar was down there. And if we were lucky they both would be. I quickly looked up at the sound of a dog barking before following Sam down into the warm basement, letting the doors close behind me.

Candles adorned many of the surfaces in this creep show of a basement, but none as much as on the table against the far wall. Black candles, dirt, blood, crosses and even a human skull decorated what I quickly realized was the altar. Sam walked right up to it, but I hung back. I didn't want to get any closer than necessary. This whole black magic business was freaking me out and I wanted nothing more than to get out of this cellar and run screaming into the night...but I didn't. I was looking at the dried and shriveled hand from a distance when Sam picked up the picture that made me step closer. It looked like a picture from the grainy surveillance camera and its main subject was non other than Dean Winchester. That in itself wouldn't be that weird, but the bloody 'X' over his face had a certain sense of foreboding that sent shivers down my body.

"I gave your bother life," I let out a half screech as Sue Ann spoke and scared the shit out of me, "and I can take it away."

Sue Ann Le Grange was not a large woman. In fact she was quiet petite and on the short end of the spectrum. She didn't look like she could hurt a kitten, but the fact of the matter is that she was messing with black magic. And I'm not going to lie, I was really scared. Sam on the other hand didn't seem affected by her or her words. As a matter of fact practically growled at her as he tipped over the altar and scattered her hard work all over the dirty basement floor. I jumped back to avoid being hit by anything but when I looked up Sue Ann was gone and Sam was rushing to the door.

I never would have thought that there was a door in existence that could hold Sam Winchester, but whatever Sue Ann did to those cellar doors Sam could not open them. I stood anxiously behind him, at the base of the steps, as he put all his strength into opening those doors and Sue Ann was going on about how Dean was wicked or something.

Sam almost barreled me over as he rushed to the other side of the basement and pulled the dryer vent out of a boarded up window, then swiftly knocked the board out of the window. I don't know what he planned to doing with that window. His broad shoulders definitely wouldn't fit through it.

"What are you doing just standing there? Climb out and go open the door." Since when did he become God? As much as I wanted to snap back at him I hesitated. I was scared to go out there by myself now. But I was embarrassed to admit it. Not only was I kind of afraid of the dark, but there was a crazy lady wandering around out there. And if she was desperate enough to delve into black magic to save her husband how desperate would she be to keep us from messing with her plans. That's fine if you think I'm a baby or a big wuss. You know it, I know it. I just didn't want to say it out loud. Then I couldn't deny it anymore. He must have read my mind.

"Look, Lynn, you wanted to be involved in what we do. We tried to keep you from it, but you pushed and pushed and now you're in it. No going back. Its not so interesting anymore huh?"

Why did it feel like he was rubbing my fear in my face? Yeah I was scared, but he didn't have to be a dick about it. Why was he anyway? I figured he would be the more understanding of the two brothers. Maybe he just didn't want me around because of our rocky history, but I'll be damned if he acts like this with me. I never did anything wrong to him. He is the one who left me. Okay no time to remember this. We had to get out of this basement. I had the idea of maybe leaving his ass down here as I climbed up on the dryer and shimmied out the window, but Dean would need his help soon. As mad as I was that irrational fear hit me as I climbed out onto the cold wet ground and stood up. I wanted to run again, but I steeled my nerves and ran back around the house, keeping an eye out for Sue Ann or the cops. I slipped in the mud and got mud all over my butt as I skidded to a halt at the cellar doors. The crazy woman had slid some kind of metal rod into the door handles and that's why Sam couldn't budge the doors. I pulled it out and Sam almost hit me with the doors as he threw them open.

"You find Dean and warn him. I'm going after Sue Ann." He threw something into my freezing hands and then he ran off and left me standing there. I was cold, muddy, and scared and he just left me! With his cell phone no less. What was I going to do with that? Call the cops on the lady who trapped a reaper? Yeah right. I stopped letting my fear instill panic and took a slow deep breath.

Sue Ann is after Dean. I _have_ to warn Dean.

And that's when I stupidly realized why Sam had given me his phone. I could call Dean instead of running around aimlessly looking for him. DUH! I started weaving through the campers as I pulled Dean from the contacts and called his phone. I was to the edge of the parking lot when he picked up.

"Sam! Tell me some good news man!"

"Its Lynn. Where are you?"

"The edge of the parking lot. Under the light posts. Where is Sam?" Of course he'd want to know that. He was on the opposite end of the lot from me and I started jogging over there as I answered.

"He's going after Sue Ann. We found the altar and you are her next target. So stay away from the reaper or whatever." I felt like an idiot saying something like that out loud. If it wasn't so dark out here someone would be able to see how red I was from embarrassment. I vaguely realized that Dean hadn't answered yet as I reached the part of the lot where Dean was located and saw that the lights were going out. My sparse knowledge of the supernatural told me that that was definitely a bad thing as Dean came into my line of vision.

He was looking away from me at something I couldn't see, his phone still pressed to his ear. He suddenly dropped the phone and his stance changed like he was bracing for an attack. But I didn't see the attacker that he so obviously did. The sight of something grabbing Dean and him falling to his knees spurred me to action. Kind of.

I also dropped my phone, ahem, Sam's phone and rushed to Dean as he was being choked or whatever. I couldn't really tell what was happening to him! He just looked like he was in pain and he couldn't breath so it was easy to assume that this reaper or whatever what choking him.

My heart was beating a mile a minute, sending adrenaline pumping through every vein and artery in my body, but it wasn't helping me in this situation. I began swiping at the air in front of Dean, trying to fend off something that I couldn't even see. I probably looked like an idiot. Dean was grunting and groaning in pain now as I turned back to him and tried to shake him out of it. It did nothing but make him aware of my presence as he grabbed me. One hand clutching my forearm and the other clinging to the front pocket of my jeans.

The look on his face was killing me but I didn't know what to do! Oh God what do I do!

"Dean! Come on!" I cried, shaking him again. I wasn't really crying but I could feel my face getting hot and scratchy and I knew I would be soon. The color drained from Deans face and his lips turned blue. He was looking very much like a dead person now except that his eyes where turning white. I've seen plenty of dead people and none of them ever had completely white eyes. The image would have been creepy on anyone, but the fact that it was Dean disturbed me greatly.

The tears finally won the battle and spilled from my eyes as I continually tried to shake Dean. I knew that he was squeezing my arm so hard I was afraid he might break my bone, but I couldn't feel it. And then as if it was truly a miracle, all the color rushed back to his face and the invisible force let go of him. The only way I know this is that he fell back, pulling me down to my knees beside him, and gasped in a huge breath of life giving air. I almost couldn't keep him from falling all the way down onto his back but his grip stayed strong on me and I somehow was able to stay on my knees.

I grabbed his jacket and straightened him up as he caught his breath. "Are you ok?" I practically screamed at him as he coughed.

"I'm...okay...He's gone." He said gasping and coughing between words.

"Oh thank God!" I exclaimed as I pulled him into a hug that I would never have the nerve to do unless he was dying...like now. I wanted to cry for what almost happened. I wanted to cry now that he was okay. I just wanted to cry! But I didn't, thanks goodness. I abruptly realized that his arms were also wound tightly around me, hugging me back. Unfortunately I didn't get to think about it as Sue Ann's cries pierced the night air.

"What have you done?" I heard her exclaim as I reluctantly pulled from Dean's warmth and helped him stand. Dean's hand didn't leave mine as we ran to the tent and found Sue Ann convulsing on the ground, Sam standing a few feet away. The adrenaline was leaving my system and I beginning to feel the cold again. I blushed and let go of Dean's hand as I realized how I must look. Not only was my butt covered in mud, but now the whole front of my jeans from the knees down. What a day...

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**


	11. Laundromat Confessionals

_**I just want to recognize all my reviewers! I love you guys and you rock! Every time I get a review I just get sooo exited and then it inspires me to write more!**_

_**Here's the people that I love!**_

_**Deanstheman, Katherinelily, DanniMitchell1185, LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, Rayne91, Cherla, brevan, , GabrielleLeighCullen, TwilightEclps, Jenno, Behold I BE SMECKLES, IlookWayBetterThanJamesBond, Samsmuycalliente, Walking Primrose, wizziewoo123, sam riggs, Lily, Cupid the Angel, SPNQUOTECONTEST, SPNCanonControl, StoleMyUndies, I3Sam, Haiiluvurstorykbai, waitingonnbhtoupdate, Megisbitch, JefferyDeanMorganLova, SamNDean4eva, DeanISBatman, MrsSalvatore687, ImBatman463.**_

_**You guys are awesome! LOTS OF LOVE! COOKIES ALL AROUND for the people who review this chapter!**_

_**I also put the wrong name for her brother in Chap 7. I put his name as Ted and that's my dogs name. I fixed it though. Her brother's name is Chance. Just so you know.**_

* * *

"I'll pray for you." I opened my eyes at Dean's voice and realized that I wasn't dreaming about this conversation. I stayed as still as possible, curled up on the couch. Even though I was relatively small the couch was still a little too short and now that I was awake all I wanted to do was stretch my aching legs. And go to the bathroom. Maybe both at the same time, but I didn't move because from what I remember of my 'dream' Layla and Dean were having a serious conversation and I didn't dare disturb it.

Dean had been so down about this whole reaper situation since we got here and he met Layla. I had a feeling that he needed this to help him get over it, if he ever could.

"Well there's a miracle right there." Layla said before leaving the room with the soft click of the door.

"Some one needs to saint that woman." I said as I rolled off the couch and stretched and the same time. He still looked sad as he watched me stretch before turning back to his bag. He's packing? We're leaving? Wow, they really don't stay in one place for long. I groaned as I climbed up from the floor and cupped my aching butt as I shuffled to the bathroom.

"Get packed. Sam found something in Pennsylvania." I heard him say before the bathroom door closed. I looked like crap. My hair was all over the place and the lines from that cheap motel pillow were still imprinted on my left cheek. If my butt and my arm didn't hurt so bad I'd be embarrassed that Dean saw me like that. Wait, arm? Why did it hurt? I didn't fall on it. I quickly pulled up the sleeve of the long sleeve shirt I'd slept in and saw what was ailing me. The dark purple hand print on my right forearm was so dark against my normally tanned skin that it almost scared me. Now that I see the damage I really am surprised that Dean didn't break one of the bones in my forearm. The bruise wrapped around my whole arm and most of the fingers were distinct. I'd seen a bruise like this around the neck of a woman who came into the ER and insisted that she'd been hit with a board and that her husband had nothing to with it. Yeah and I was born yesterday. My arm only hurt when I touched the bruise and it just ached a little when I twisted my wrist, turning my hand over, palm up. I just pulled the sleeve back down and went to brushing my teeth and hair.

I left the bathroom with the foamy toothbrush still in my mouth to grab a change of clothes before heading back in. Sam was back in the room now, helping Dean finish packing up all the stuff from the hunt. It was interesting how they could just pack up everything they'd done and learned while here and just put it away until it was needed again. If it was ever needed again.

There was little talk from any of us as I threw my few belongings into the duffel bag that Bobby had given me. We all moved pretty quickly and soon I found myself in the back of that black car who's roar drove me crazy and that Dean loved so much. Sam was already giving Dean the specifics on whatever he found Pennsylvania but I didn't follow much of it. Nothing sounded unnatural about three people dying in their home from carbon monoxide.

Nobody said a word about the reaper. Or Layla. Or even looked back in that general direction. I could probably bet that I was the only one thinking about it. Sam and Dean sat up there and acted like all that mess never happened. Like Dean hadn't almost died and they hadn't just stopped a woman who'd been trapping the Grim Reaper. Oh, correction, A grim reaper. Cause there is more than one. How did they avoid spending all their time thinking about this stuff? Maybe it was because they're guys. Every man I've every known had that light switch in his brain where he could just turn off his emotions and thoughts as if they were the light in an unoccupied room.

As the time went on I just got cold and more restless. The never changing scenery was boring me and the damn engine roar was going right through my brain. Out of habit I began bouncing my knee, which didn't take long for them to notice.

"What is that? Is one of my tires unbalanced?" Dean asked suddenly and I realized that my bouncing was bouncing the whole car. I quickly stopped, but he looked back at me when he noticed that he couldn't feel it anymore.

"Was that you?" He asked before looking me over. "What's wrong?" I was sitting there prone in my seat with my arms hugging my sides while still stuffing my frozen hands stuff under my thighs.

"I'm cold...and bored." I didn't miss the annoyed look that Sam threw Dean when he turned on the heat. Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today? I slid to the middle of my seat and leaned against the front seat, my arms draping over it as I reached for the heat. Even though I take up very little room in the seat back here, their shoulders were pretty close to touching so as I reached for the vent to suck up the heat my arms were touching both of their shoulders. Sam shifted uncomfortably and it was obvious that he was trying to readjust so that we wouldn't be in contact.

What the hell was his problem? When had we done this one-eighty? Back at Bobby's he was the one being all nice and apologetic and I was the one who'd bit his head off and gave him the cold shoulder. And even though I was just covering up my actual feelings with a temporary solution of 'forget it ever happened' at least I was trying. Now he was ignoring me and just basically making me uncomfortable. And sometimes I even felt like I'd done something wrong or like I was in the way or something. But then I would remember that he had nothing to be mad about and it was actually me who should mad and I would then be in a bad mood. I need to think about something else before I become cold, bored, _**and **_aggravated.

Sam might have scooted away from me but Dean did not and I was relishing in the heat he radiated and the heat billowing from the vent onto my hands as I held them out to collect it. Even with Sam so obviously bothered by my presence I oddly felt very comfortable. Like how you feel when you're curled up under a blanket at home on a rainy day. Well I _**would **_be warmer if I was under a blanket, but I kind of felt like I wasn't in the way here. I sure wasn't contributing, but at least I hadn't hindered them at all yet. I even helped out a little last night with the reaper. Just a little. And suddenly I didn't feel so bored and hopeless...and lonely.

"When we get about halfway there we'll stop an get something to eat and rest a little. We gotta do laundry." Dean was explaining while digging through a cardboard box that sat on the seat between him and Sam. It held what looked like a bunch of old cassette tapes, but who on earth uses cassettes anymore? I moved my hands from my view to check and sure enough there was and old radio and cassette player set right into the dashboard. I can't remember the last time I even held a cassette much less used one. I went through have my life fast forwarding, rewinding, fast forwarding and rewinding just to find the actual song I'd wanted to listen to. Bleh. Good riddance.

"We gotta stop and get me a new phone too. Someone dropped mine in a puddle." You couldn't miss the accusing tone if you tried and I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Well your brother was getting his life sucked out of him by a...reaper thing. So sorry I didn't stop to think about your phone."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember saying that it was you." Sam stated innocently and I just wanted to slap him.

"You insinuated that it was me." I bit back. Wow, I've never felt like such a child since I was in fact a child. Even though I'm sure I didn't know the word 'insinuated' or any children who did know it when I was a kid.

"Alright alright," Dean interrupted our tiff, "We have to stop around noon to get some food and do some laundry anyway. We'll get you a phone there. And you should see if you can find something to keep you occupied. A lot of what we do is driving around." He turned his face to me when he addressed me and I was forced to back up slightly so that I wasn't pressed against the seat anymore. Just simply resting my elbows on it. Funny how I didn't feel like I was that close to him until he faced me. I hadn't felt like I was in his bubble or he in mine, but when he turned and I locked with those deep green eyes, I'd instantly felt like our proximity was bordering on intimate.

Its also funny that I didn't feel that way with Sam. Maybe because I was mad at him for being mean or maybe because I'd been way closer to him before. Hell I'd been pressed between him and wall so close that a hydrogen molecule couldn't pass through so I'm guessing that even though we weren't together anymore my body just couldn't see the sense in getting all flustered by his closeness.

Now that I was thoroughly warmed up, in more ways than one, I fell back into my seat and started making a mental list of the things I should probably get to help with the boredom. Hopefully the place we stopped had some kind of book store and maybe a Wal-Mart or something equivalent so that I could look into getting my own Ipod. There were some perks to no longer having bills. But I also no longer had an income, luckily I'd gotten renters insurance that covered the loss or damage of personal properties so I should be hearing back from my agent about that any day. Or Bobby should at least. Before I left with these two I told anyone who was important to call me at Bobby's. My brother had, of course, wanted to know who this Bobby was that I was staying with a whole state over from my home of Blue Earth. God it sucked not having a phone, but Bobby had insisted that I not get a new one. At least not under my real name. He says that its a way for the demon or anyone else to track me, but I flat out refused to get one with a fake ID, on someone else's credit. That aspect of this whole hunting thing just wasn't for me. Actually most of it wasn't for me and I don't plan on changing that any time soon. I'm happy where I'm at, with cleaning the guns and helping with the research and playing nurse.

Before I knew it and thankfully before I went crazy we stopped at the halfway point and started our hunt for a laundromat. Thankfully it wasn't too hard and we even got some more crappy fast food to eat on the way.

"Here can you load my clothes while I go get Sam a new phone?" Dean asked as he dumped his duffel bag on top of the machine next to mine.

"Does this have to do with the fact that this is laundry and I'm a woman?" I asked suspiciously. I didn't take Dean for a sexist, but he'd already used me for something once before so I couldn't be sure.

"No this has to do with the fact that you wanted to be involved and you agreed to be our intern." That devilishly handsome smirk adorned his face as he dropped a sock full of quarters on the washer with a metallic thud before turning and leaving me there with double the work. I cut my eyes at him as he left the laundromat and practically skipped down the sidewalk and out of sight. Jerk.

When all the clothes were loaded I sat on one of those crappy plastic chairs someone near Sam who had his computer out and was intently studying something. I know I keep saying it but he just looks so different. So much more haunted now than when I'd first seen him. You could almost see the painful and sorrow filled aura that hung around him and drained him of all the color and life he once had. I don't know if I'd even been that attracted to him if he'd looked like that when I saw him on the beach.

I propped my legs up on the closest washer and pulled up my pant leg to inspect the stitches on my leg. They looked nice, neat and clean. The surrounding skin was healing nicely and now the nice light pink color of new skin. Unfortunately the gashes would leave scars. Even the cuts that hadn't required stitches were probably going to scar. The new skin around the stitches was dry and tender, but of course now that I'm looking at it, its itching like crazy. I only got to scratch it for a few seconds before Sam spoke.

"You're gonna rip the stitches." I just pulled my hand away from my leg and cut my eyes over at him. Since when does Sam get the right to tell me what do to? Definitely not after the way he's been treating me. It was so ass backwards that the one who I barely know and who has every right to treat me like a nuisance was actually treating be better than the one who I should have some kind of connection with and should be treating me like an old friend. I don't understand what happened to make him so mad.

I just don't understand.

So I just sat there. I put my leg down and let my pants leg fall back down over the cuts and I waited for the clothes to wash. I quickly threw mine and Deans clothes in the dryer when the buzzer sounded and sat back down with a huff. Sam took longer to move his clothes to a dryer, taking his time with moving them over piece by piece. Thank God my OCD didn't apply to doing laundry. I _hate_ doing laundry. Especially at a laundromat. Yeah they smelled great and they were always warm on a cold day, but I had mixed feelings about these places.

When I was around four years old my parents split for about a week. I went with my Mom and Chance, my brother, stayed with my Dad for some reason even though Dad wasn't his real father. I don't remember much else about it, but there are some things that stick out. Like the feel of the new carpet in the apartment that we stayed in. How my mom got an apartment for only a week I don't know and I never asked. I remember the fact that the little playground that the apartment had was full of stickers, even though the grass looked so green and lush, so I couldn't go out there barefoot. I also remember going to a laundromat. I think it was near the end of the week, but I just know that the washer that Mom picked ended up shaking like crazy and we had to sit on it to keep it from walking right out of the building. As a child that was the funniest thing ever, sitting on a washer while it shook like crazy. It was kind of like being tickled. And while, as a four year old, it was easy to think of the split as a little vacation with my Mom I began to miss my Dad and Chance. And halfway through that cleaning cycle I stopped laughing, because I wanted my brother to sitting on that washer with me. I wanted my Dad to be there laughing with us.

For the first time in long time I actually missed my Mom. Since she left I was nothing but mad that she bailed on us, on me. But now that I was sitting in a laundromat and thinking about that time so long ago I just wanted to see her, hug her, and cry. I jumped up from my seat and crossed to the door. Sam's voice stopped me.

"Wait, Lynn, where are you going?" He sounded worried and I was almost too upset to get mad at him for all this flip flopping he was doing.

"I'm just going right outside to get some air. I won't leave the sidewalk. Is that alright with you, Dad?" I bit at him as I pulled my jacket on and stepped out into the cold.

The chilly air pushed the my tears back from the brink and helped me catch control over myself. I'd just have to call Chance later and talk to him, that's all. I just missed him and thinking about when we were kids never helped anything. It just made me think about how close we were before I moved away. Before I ran from everything that reminded me of my former life, because I couldn't handle seeing it everyday. I already couldn't handle missing my mom and then my dad died and it was the straw that broke this camel's back. I couldn't stay in my hometown when everywhere I looked I was reminded of the two closest people in my life besides my brother.

I leaned against the glass window of the laundromat and took a deep breath before putting my hands on my thighs and bending over to let the blood rush to my head. This always made me feel better. The blood went to my head and even though the pressure was killer I felt like I could get a hold on my control and keep myself from spiraling into the ever looming depression that has threatened to take over since this demon has entered my life.

I took a deep breath as I heard footsteps near me and straightened up when they stopped next to me. It was Dean with a plastic bag in his hand and a worried look on his face. Even though I had no reason to be, I was aggravated at him. Why couldn't anyone just have a blank look on their face when they looked at me instead of always looking worried. Can't a girl get upset in a little peace? I guess it would be different if I knew him better. If my brother was standing there, looking worried, I'd be in his arms in a heartbeat. No matter how strong I try to be I always break down around my brother. Maybe its because he's the only person in the world who I'm truly comfortable around.

"What's up?" I asked as I pushed away from the glass and stood in front of Dean. Luckily the look on his face dissolved and was replaced with something not so readable and he thankfully acted as if he hadn't just seen me coming down from a potential melt down.

"Oh nothing. Got Sam a new phone." He sounded kind of uncomfortable as he spoke and another laundromat patron walked out the door and past us, lugging a clothes hamper with them.

"Oh...Okay." I said groping for the door to yank it open and return to the warmth inside, "The clothes are almost done." He surprised me with a hand on my shoulder that made me thankful of the cool weather. I gave up trying to get a hold of the door handle and turned back to him. His hand fell back to his side before he began using it to rummage through the bag and I immediately missed the feel of it. What was it about his touch that just made me...I don't know how to explain it. It was uncomfortable because I don't know him, but it was so warm and it spread so quickly that I didn't want it to go away. I imagine that it felt something like you're first hit of heroin after jonesing all day for it.

"I got you a phone too." He said sheepishly as he held out the little touch screen phone.

"You didn't have to do that Dean." Was all I could get out as I just looked at the phone that he still held out.

"Well its just for you to have in case we get separated like back in Nebraska." He shook the phone to rush me into taking it and even then I moved slowly as I reached up to take it from him. It was just about as long as my hand and the back of it slid out to reveal a full keyboard. It was the fanciest cell phone I've ever had.

"You didn't have to spend the money on me for a phone. I could have got it myself." I said again as I randomly touched the screen making the phone light up and flash a message that the phone was locked and there was something I had to do to unlock it. I didn't stop to read the rest of the message as I looked back up at Dean. He was looking from the phone to me as if waiting for me to throw it at him or something.

"Nah its not a problem. David Berkowitz is buying and I wanted to have all the important numbers transferred over from mine so you wouldn't have to add them all in. Its got Me, Sam, Bobby and even Pastor Jim in your contacts." I was going to ignore the fact that he bought the phone for me with someone else's money because the gesture was just so sweet. Now I didn't have to bother them for their phone to call Jim or my brother. And then all of a sudden this whole situation seemed easier. It was as if Dean had just walked up and offered me the solution to all my problems. Okay well not the solution. That would be the death of the demon, but this was the next best thing. All the loneliness that had built up and then crashed down on me seemed to dissipate with this one small piece of electronics.

Just how all those emotions had almost suffocated me earlier now they seemed to lift me up. The smile that adorned my face almost hurt as I looked back up to Dean and was happy to see him now smiling too.

"Well...thank you." The smile was probably so big now that I'm sure he could see all my teeth and most of my gums, but I couldn't tone it down even if I wanted to. "Thank you very much Dean. I really appreciate this." He didn't say I was welcome or anything like I expected he just kept looking and smiling at me and I wasn't in the slightest bit opposed to standing there and staring at his handsome face, but someone bumped into me as they were leaving the building. It wasn't bad or anything. I mean its not like I fell but I did jump forward a little at their contact and I guess Dean thought I was falling cause one hand returned to my shoulder and the other grasped right above my wrist, right where that horrible bruise was. I gasped and jerked my arm from him when his hand gripped perfectly over the tender spot. His other hand didn't move from my shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" He asked quickly and I just stuffed the phone in my jacket pocket and stepped back away from him again, missing the warmth.

"Its nothing." I said turning so that my arm kind of hung behind me.

"No show me. If you're hurt we should take a look at it." He said, holding his hand out like I was just going to do as he said and give him my arm. Not a chance.

"No, Dean, its okay. Just hit it the other day. I'm fine." I argued and leaned away from him defensively.

"Come on Lynn just show me." He said testily and reached out to grab my arm. I tried to lean back more to stay out of his reach, but he was too fast. He grabbed my hand and brought it out in front of me before yanking my sleeve up. I blushed all over when the nasty bruise came into view. I didn't want him to see it, because I knew that he would know how I got it.

I thought I heard him gasp lightly but I couldn't be sure. What I was sure of was the straight line that he pursed his lips into as the anger rolled across his face. Sorrow joined it as he held up my arm and lightly placed his hand over the bruise, lining up his fingers to match it perfectly. I barely felt his skin touching my arm he was being so careful. God I wasn't made of glass and wasn't going to break. The fact that my bone hadn't broke when he did this was a testament to that.

"Why didn't you show me this?" He ground out the question as if his voice box was full of granite and it kind of scared me.

"Why does it matter? You didn't do it on purpose?" My answer sounded more bold than I felt. "I mean really, you _were_ having the life sucked out of you." I laughed a little and squeezed his right hand that still held mine to try and lighten the darkened mood, but he didn't laugh back. He just let go of my arm and pulled his hand from mine.

"Lynn I'm so sorry." His face was grim as he said it and I was automatically annoyed by this. I quickly pulled my sleeve back down and turned to the glass door.

"I'm not a china doll, Dean, you won't break me. Like I said you didn't do it on purpose. If you had you'd have one to match on you face." No he wouldn't. It was a lie. I wouldn't have the guts to hit someone in the face I don't think, but it made a small smile crack through the frown on his face and that's what mattered.

* * *

The clothes were done when we went back in and Sam had even folded all of them, mine and Dean's too. What got into him I didn't know, but I was thankful cause I was ready to get out of this laundromat. I just wasn't sure how I felt about him folding my panties. We stuff out clothes into our bags, got some food and hit the road. This time it wasn't that excruciating sitting in the back while Dean rocked out to songs that were too old and he played to loud. I had my new phone to play with and customize so before I knew it we were slowing and in fact turning around.

The bridge that crossed some large river I'd never heard of was out and we were going to have to find another way around. The decision to pull over at a little roadside store was attributed to Dean's apparent sweet tooth, but it also gave Sam a chance to find us another route.

The car was warm so I never even got out of my comfortable position stretched out in the back seat while the boys got out to do whatever they had to. I was going through the contacts on my phone when I realized that Dean had just copied his whole contact list into my phone. The amount of women's numbers that were there was unfathomable. I'd have to make sure none of them were important while deleting them later.

I heard Sam going on about finding a new way to Pennsylvania and we might be there sooner than expected. Hallelujah! I was done with the riding in this car. But then I heard Dean say we weren't going to Pennsylvania and that made me sit up to see what was going on.

"Just got a call from an old friend. Her father was killed last night. She thinks it might be our kind of thing." Are you kidding? This chick better not be farther away than where we were going cause I did NOT want to be in this car anymore. If I was lucky I could catch a nap later.

"Believe me. She never would've called, never, if she didn't need us." Did I detect a hint of some kind of animosity there or was I just going crazy from boredom. Dean didn't wait for Sam as he jumped in the car and started it up and then had the gall to rush him. My goodness he barely had time to gather up the map and all that. What the hell lit a fire under Dean's ass now? I watched Sam climb into the car with a huff and begin plotting a course in the atlas. I leaned up against the seat and watched as he plotted a course all the way to the town that Dean quickly told him. Cape Girardeau, Missouri.

It was back the way we came, but it was a hell of a lot closer than Pennsylvania so I was all for it. Other than the fact that Dean now sported a sour look on his face, I'd say that today wasn't too bad. I got a new phone, the tension between me and Sam seemed to ease off for some reason, and now our trip was cut short so I wouldn't have to be in this car anymore than I wanted to. Maybe things were starting to look up.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it! It gets more interesting next chapter! Review! love you guys!_**


	12. Route 666 Part I

**_Ok so its not as long as I wanted but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. I feel bad that this took as long as it did. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! You get to see more about Lynn in this one and meet her only remaining family member...well kinda. I'm thinking of renaming this story. To something more relevant. I mean Grandfather Moon was relevant at__ the time but I've changed things since then so it really isn't now. _**

**_So that's where you come in. Help me! Give me some suggestions! Any suggestions and I promise to give credit if I use it! I'll give you credit either way actually._**

**_As usual I don't own anything that you recognize, namely Dean, Sam, Cassie, or anything that is on the show._**

**_Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed, faved and alerted! You guys ROCK!  
_**

* * *

I made short work of downloading at least _some_ of the songs I liked so that I could listen to something other than the constant classic rock. Don't get me wrong, I like the occasional song here or there, but I didn't like most of them. And unfortunately Dean liked _all_ of them. I didn't know whose name Dean had put the phone under or any of that mess, but it just charged the songs to the account.

For lack of better things to do I mostly stayed propped up on the backseat and watched the guys do their thing. Sam was researching the death of this girls father which to me just looked like a car accident and Dean was being all silent again. He really hasn't moved at all. He still had his left hand on the wheel and his right in his lap and I hadn't seen him turn to look at anything except the road ahead. I mean its not like I was staring at him or anything.

At least there were some semblance of scenery to look at wherever we were. If the weather wasn't so cold I would be hanging out the window to try and escape the the tension rolling off Dean. He was really uncomfortable about something, but I probably wouldn't know any time soon. Or would I? Sam was currently questioning his brother on this exact subject. I have to say, Dean was doing a really good job of being evasive. I'm guessing Sam got her name from the obituary of her father, because unless I really was off in my own world I hadn't heard Dean mention it.

"So her name's Cassie, huh? You never mentioned her." Sam seemed amused by this little game Dean was playing.

"Didn't I?"

"No."

"Yeah we went out."

I see says the blind man! That's whats got Dean all in a twist. This was his ex we were going to see and he must be very very uncomfortable going to see her again. Then again why were we even going to help her if it was going to bother him so much? And why was he being such a baby anyway? Sam is my ex and I'm not being all weird around him. Not that either one of us are acting very mature, but I claim immunity on that subject. I didn't start that.

"You mean you dated somebody? For more than one night?" That got Dean's eyes off the road as he glared at Sam. Was that really Dean's MO? Was he a hit it and quit it kinda guy?

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here?" Then he turned and looked at me. "Am I speaking English, Lynn?" Are you kidding? Was he really trying to pull me into this? NOT HAPPENING!

"I'm not involved." Was all I said as I kept my head down and put my hand up to stop anymore questions coming my way and luckily he got the picture and turned back to Sam.

"Dad and I were working a job in Athens, Ohio. She was finishing up college. We went out for a couple weeks." There it was. As if it was the most normal thing in the world. Well, really, to me it was. I didn't know much about Dean so I had to assume that something like that was normal for him. But Sam seemed to have a certain idea that was Dean Winchester and this story wasn't adding up to him.

"Look, it's terrible about her dad, but kinda sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do." As much as I didn't want to admit it I was with Sam on this one. I was reading the reports over his shoulder and it looked normal to me. Although I had NO idea what to look for so pretty much everything looked normal to me. I wonder if I'd ever start to pick up on these crazy little facts that tipped them off to the evil doings across the country.

"Which, by the way, how does she know what we do?" Sam was turned to Dean with a completely disgruntled look on his face in place of his prior amusement. His expression was suspicious and leaning toward down right angry. Like he knew the answer and was waiting for Dean to confirm it so he had a right to be mad. If Dean felt enough for this girl to tell her then that was his prerogative. At least he'd felt enough about this 'Cassie' to be honest, which was more than I can say for Sam who I don't even had plans of ever telling me. Oh yeah that's because he didn't even have plans on staying with me. That must be why. The sarcasm dripping from that almost choked me but I quickly recovered as Sam started yelling.

"You told her the secret! Our big family rule number one: we do what we do, and we shut up about it." Dean looked annoyed at Sam's chastising, but I thought I could see some shame in there. Mulling around under the surface, but I didn't think that Dean would be the one to be ashamed of something like that. Maybe it didn't go well and she freaked out or something. I don't know that I'd have been very open to the idea either.

"For a year and a half, I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple times, and you tell her everything?"

Jessica? A year and a half? The thought that Sam had been with other women never occurred to me until now. Until he said her name and I could hear the way he said her name. Its the way I've always wanted to hear my name spill from those lips. That lump from the laundromat was back in from throat, but this was more from my still partially broken heart. Who was this Jessica that she was able to hold on to Sam for a whole year and a half when I hadn't been able to keep him for more than a month? When had he met this woman? Did he hop from me to her when he left? Did he have me and her at the same time? That last thought made my stomach churn and I felt like I might be sick. Was I the other woman?

I swallowed and pushed down the bile rising in my throat and tried my hardest to keep these thoughts out of my head. I turned my eyes back to the scenery outside, but not before I caught the eyes looking at me in the rear view mirror. Deans green eyes met mine and held my gaze before I quickly looked out the window. Even though something was bothering him about this girl I still saw through that and quickly realized that he knew what I was thinking. Was I really that easy to read? Or was this particular train of thought just too hurtful to keep hidden? Maybe he even thought the same thing. That I was some skank who would sleep around with a taken man. Oh well I didn't care what Dean thought. I didn't care what anyone thought. I mostly wanted to stop thinking about it all together and just make it to Missouri without diving head first from this car right onto the asphalt.

"Dean!" Sam's angry voice pulled Dean's eyes from the mirror that we both gazed into and back onto him.

"Yeah. Looks like." He looked back at me for barely a milisecond before turning back to the road and increasing the speed. God this car ride was gonna take FOREVER!

This place was a nice little town. Not much different from many small towns I'd been to. There was a main street with all the essential stores and tons of locals milling about and watching the new people roll into their town. I had to deal with that for weeks when I moved to Blue Earth. We briefly stopped at a motel to get a room before heading over to the paper to see this infamous Cassie. Sam didn't seem to happy that they weren't dropping me off, but Dean just insisted that there wasn't enough time to demon proof the room. He seemed like he was in a rush or something, considering it would have been just as easy to have me demon proof the room. I wasn't an idiot. I could do that at least.

On the way there I text my brother to let him know my new number and made a mental note to call Jim when we had a free moment. I was reluctant to exit the warm car and brave the bitter cold weather, but at least the walk wasn't far to the office that held all the reporters and writers and what not.

Surprisingly Sam held the door open for me to walk in after Dean and I welcomed the warmth of the place. Plus it smelled like newspaper, which kind of smelled like old books and who doesn't love that. We stopped and the line of desks and looked around to figure out what was going on, but it took me a minute to realize that I was the only one actually looking around. The boys had their sights set on a very pretty, caramel skinned woman who had the whole 'deer in the headlights' thing down to a tee. Her hair was curly and maybe a little frizzy, but it suited her. The look of longing on her face was so fleeting that I almost missed it, but she quickly covered up anything else that might try to get through and approached us. I instinctively stepped back and away from Dean as she stepped forward and closer to him. It was like they'd both stepped into the past and I felt immediately uncomfortable just being around them. The odd _girl_ in the group always got the stink eye in these situations. The whole 'who is this random girl traveling with you?' routine that never provided a good enough answer for the one asking the question. They always have a suspicion that you're there to move in on their man. God I watch too many Soap Operas.

"Hey Cassie." Dean said to her and the silence that followed was sooooooo long. They just stared at each other like one of them had come back from the dead and me and Sam were just left standing there. Really, Dean? Where are your manners? It was obvious that those two had a past and that they were both reliving it in each others eyes. Thankfully Dean jumped to attention and turned to us without ever looking at us and introduced us. Which is fine and all...except he introduced me as Sam's GIRLFRIEND! What in the hell is wrong with him? I thought he was there for all that mess in the car? OH wait he was. And the look on his face specifically said that he at least understood why I was all upset in the backseat, but then he turns around and does this to me? I in no way wanted to be associated with Sam right now. Especially not after I just found out that I might have been his sidecar woman.

Cassie just looked at us both and said 'hi' before immediately turning back to Dean. "I'm sorry about your Dad." He said and this moment was turning so sickeningly sweet I kind of wanted to vomit, but that feeling had already been there from when I was referred as 'my brother's girlfriend, Lynn.'

It took every OUNCE of willpower in me not to shout out "HALLELUJAH!" when my phone suddenly went off and broke the silence that was again reigning supreme.

"I'm sorry I gotta take this." I said and rushed outside. I didn't even know who it was and I didn't care. I leaned against the cold bricks on the side of the building and sucked in the freezing air before looking at the phone. It was Chance. Just the man I wanted to talk to. Actually the _only_ person of the male persuasion that I wanted to talk to.

"Hey Chance," I was only half as enthused as I was trying to sound. "Whats up?"

"Why is your new number from Ohio?"

"Gee happy to hear from you too." He was always like this when something happened with me that I didn't tell him RIGHT away.

"Well I'm kinda on a road trip and I lost my phone in the fire as you know so I just got a new one."

"A road trip? Why are you on a road trip? By yourself? That's not very safe." Suddenly I wasn't so happy to be talking to him. I already wasn't in a good mood and here he was nagging at me like he was my mom or something. Plus I hadn't thought of a good excuse as to why I am traveling around the country. I honestly hadn't planned on telling him, but he is just way too observant to miss the area code on my phone number. What on earth am I gonna tell him that is gonna keep him from tracking me down?

"I'm not alone, Chance, Sam is with me." I said with a sigh and then realized what I'd said. Whats that everyone says in this kind of situation? Oh yeah 'facepalm.' I should just kick myself in the shin for even thinking that saying that would make it better. Well, I wasn't thinking or I wouldn't have said it in the first place.

The silence on his end was enough to let me know that Chance remembered Sam and that was necessarily a good thing. Chance was always perfect for the 'protective older brother' role and that wasn't any different when it came to Sam. Even before Sam jaded me Chance hadn't liked him and there really was no reason other than the fact that Sam was banging his little sister.

"You mean Sam from down here?"

"Well he wasn't really from down there-"

"You know what I mean Lynn. The guy who left-"

"Yes, Chance, him!" I snapped. I didn't need to get into all that again. Especially now that there was a new twist in that story in the form of another woman. Was I dwelling on it too much? No I don't think so.

"Well how did that happen? Are you dating him?"

"NO! I'm definitely NOT dating him. I ran into him and his brother in Blue Earth and they needed my help with something." Hopefully he would just take that and not ask for more, but I doubt it. Chance tried to act like he didn't care about anything, but he really is very nosy. Especially when it came to my relationships. That how he met Sam in the first place. He just bugged me and bugged me until I brought Sam over for dinner one night.

"You're helping them? How is traveling around the country helping them? You're not helping them with anything illegal are you?" Damn I just have any luck.

"No! Nothing like that! Its hard to explain, but they offered and I accepted. I mean come on my apartment burned down, I lost all my stuff and got fired. I need a break, Chance." Okay, I lied about my job, so sue me. Chance didn't need more fuel for his 'older brother' fire. "My life kinda sucks right now." I wish I could tell him how true that was. But my brother had a wife and two kids and couldn't very well drag him into this mess.

I heard him sign before answering. "Okay, I get it...kinda. Doesn't mean I like it though. So I want you to check in with me when ever you go somewhere new so I know where you're at." Maybe its weird that he is conceding so easy, but I kind of cheated. It was a big blow when Sam left me, but nothing I couldn't handle. What really threw me down the dark cold hole of depression was my father dying shortly after. I was a really bad time for me and I almost failed out of nursing school. The only person that was there for me was my brother and his family and Chance tended to have a soft spot for me when I mention how hard life has been.. I gotta stop doing that though, because if I really think about it, I can imagine a worse life.

"I definitely will brother. I'll send you some post cards and things for the kids." I said completely relieved that we were talking about normal stuff now. "Speaking of how are the heathens?"

"Well Caden is jumping on the trampoline out back and Seth is watching 'the sandlot.' His big thing is baseball right now." I could hear him smiling. He always did that when he was talking about his kids. As far as he was concerned they were his biggest accomplishments. Caden is seven and Seth is almost five. When they aren't fighting about EVERYTHING they are attached at the hip.

The sun was starting to set on this little town and as I looked back through the glass door I saw that whatever those three were talking about it was wrapping up. "Well next time we're even close I'll stop by to see you and the kids. Tell them I say hi. And Lily too. Love ya."

"Love you too sister. Hey, be careful!"

We hung up just as Sam and Dean walked out of the building out of the building followed by Cassie.

"We're gonna go to Cassie's, come on." Dean said, motioning for me to follow them to the car. Like I was just suppose to follow like an obedient dog. And I followed. Well I couldn't do anything else. The room wasn't demon proof and they weren't going to let me just go wandering around the town. Not like I really wanted to anyway, though. If you've seen one small town, you've seen them all.

I felt better after talking to Chance. Things didn't seem so crazy now that I know that everything is normal in some parts of the world, namely back in Florida. I was still upset about the whole 'Jessica' thing and I am definitely going to get answers soon, but it doesn't seem so overwhelming to me now. So I guess we were going to go talk to Dean's ex and I was going to know how he felt when him and Sam came to talk to me. Except for the part where they didn't know who I was. Cause I know who Cassie is and it won't be any shock to me if I found out that she was Dean's Ex at the last minute. It wouldn't be a shock to me at all for any reason... It would be more of a shock for Dean I would think. Not for me...at all...okay I'm going to stop rambling and start following.

* * *

**_A/N: OK so I hope you liked it. Like I said I just wanted you to have something so you know I'm still working on it. Thanks again to all who reviewed, alerted, and faved! PLease so so again and remember, reviews=love. OH yeah don't forget to send some suggestions for the title of the story if you have any. THANKS!_**


	13. Sad Stories and Bad Dreams

**_BIG NEWS! I retitled the story! I know, i know how could Colder Weather be any better than Grandfather Moon, but the new title actually makes a lot of sense. You ever hear the saying "I'm headed for colder weather." ? NO? well if not it just means that the person saying it is heading for changes in life. Taking a different path so to say. Hope you agree, if not feel free to send me suggestions._**

**_I PUT SOME BANNERS FOR THIS STORY UP ON MY PROFILE! My beta, Katherinelily made them for me! Check them out!  
_**

**_OK sorry it took so long, and sorry that its not very long, but I just wanted you to know that I am still working on it! Next chapter is gonna have the rest of this episode. I hope this lives up to your expectations! And I'm gonna have the next chapter out really quick! LOVE ALL YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVED! You guys rock!_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah yeah i don't own nothin, but lynn!_**

**_Thanks to my wonderful beta KatherineLily. She is the absolute best!_**

* * *

Cassie was like the perfect little hostess. She brought us in, sat us down, and even made us tea. Not that I drink hot tea, but the hospitality was nice. So I just smiled and tried not to make a face when I took a sip of the foul drink. The boys both seemed to like seats on the outside, because they both sat on opposite ends of the couch and left me to sit between them. Cassie was already going on about her dad and while the boys listened intently for their own different reasons, I just watched her as she talked. Even though she was going over the night her father died I could still practically smell the tension between her and Dean. I wondered if this was how it was to be around me and Sam all the time. If so then Dean didn't let on even a little. Maybe me and Sam weren't this bad.

As soon as Cassie sat in the chair opposite of us, Dean put his tea down and I was quick to hand mine to him and he sat it next to his on the end table. I couldn't stomach any more of it. I looked over at Sam to see if I needed to take his but he seem to be enjoying it so I turned back to Cassie as pain splattered her face and she finished saying what she had to say.

"And you think this vanishing truck ran your father off the road?"

"When you say it aloud like that..." Cassie said as she rolled her eyes. Wow, this girl soooo totally understands how I feel right now.

"It makes it sound much worse when you actually say it out loud. And don't worry you're not crazy." I said as Cassie looked wearily around the room before she looked at me and gave me a small smile that I returned. I actually had something in common with this chick and it felt good to have someone of the more feminine persuasion to relate to.

"Look I'm a little skeptical of this ghost stuff or...whatever it is you guys are into."

Dean chuckled a little, but I couldn't imagine what on earth was funny about this situation.

"If I remember I think you said I was nuts."

"Dean." I don't know why I thought me saying anything would matter, but I didn't see how a 'I told you so' was going to help this at all. The poor girl just lost her father and I just felt like someone should speak up. So the tone of my voice spoke volumes even if I did only say one word.

"I just know that I can't explain what happened up there, so I called you."

Nothing else could be said because a woman quickly walked into the house and Cassie jumped from her seat. It was her mother, home from where ever she had been. Sam accidentally elbowed me as we all stood and waited for whatever happened next. I glared at him for a second but he didn't even say sorry.

"This is Dean, a friend of mine from..." for a quick moment Cassie struggled for an explanation for us, "...college and his brother Sam and his girlfriend Lynn."

Oh Geez, here we go with the whole girlfriend thing again. Would it be inappropriate to blurt out that I am, in fact, not seeing Sam? What did I ever do to deserve this?

We went back to the motel after Cassie's mother gracefully told us to take a flying leap and I was more than relieved to be away from Cassie and Dean and the constant static they emitted. It was like there was this static noise in the air and that's all I could here when they were around each other. So we got the room demon proof and the boys did some researching. But it wasn't long before my eyes got heavy and it was time for me to hit the hay. Dean offered me his bed one more time before he went to take a shower and I yet again declined it. As much as I would love to stretch out I would just feel too bad about it. I was smaller and it was much easier for me to curl up on a couch or love seat. Plus they're the ones who fought the bad guys and they couldn't very well do that with a bad back from sleeping on a lumpy couch.

Thank goodness I had warm pajamas because these guys were trying to freeze me. It borderline snowing outside and they only had the heat on a little bit. Why do guys always seem to run at a higher temperature than us women? I snuggled up under the extra blankets we got when we checked in and tried to relax. It helped that Dean was in the shower and Sam stayed at the table doing whatever he was doing. I still hadn't told them that I was afraid of the dark, but I just couldn't find the right time. It could wait a little longer though.

_The creeper was back again. The one who haunted me and made me think I was crazy. I was still on the couch in the motel room and the guys were here too, but they were asleep on their beds and they didn't see the thing that was standing across the room by the door. He had no distinctive features and I couldn't tell you how I knew it, but I was sure he was evil. It didn't take me long to realize that this was a dream, but the feel was entirely too sinister to be like any normal dream I've ever had._

_I quickly sat up and spoke Dean's name to alert him to this _thing's_ presence, but to my horror nothing came out. I clutched my throat as I tried to speak again, this time louder, but still nothing came out but the sound of my own raspy breath as I tried to make a sound. As if the thing saw my struggle, it stepped forward and with it came the blackness that surrounded it until I couldn't even make out that side of the room. I backed into the couch as far as I could go as I repeatedly opened my mouth in a silent scream for either one of the guys to wake up and help me. The thing continued across the room towards me, the inky black of the darkness spreading behind him and threatening to consume the room._

_My mind was screaming at me to jump up and run to wake Sam or Dean, but my body wasn't responding. It just continued to scream for one of them until I felt like my throat was going to start bleeding. The thing was leaning over me now and I still couldn't move. It was reaching toward me and grasping my shoulders, but I still couldn't make out and features on it. Just dark and blurry and pure evil and now it was touching me._

_And then, almost like I was hit with a defibrillator, I could suddenly move and, thank you Lord, scream. I started thrashing and screaming, but the guys still weren't waking up and the thing was way to strong to get away from. I kicked and screamed and flailed all around, but I just couldn't get away from it. _

_WAKE UP! I screamed in my head. Why cant I just WAKE UP?_

_Its hands gripped at me anywhere it could as I twisted and screamed before the sound of my name caused me to be still. It was weird to be still with this thing touching me, but I sat there for just a moment as its hands moved from my arms to my shoulders to my face. When it first appeared here it was evil and sinister and even just now when it first grabbed me it felt bad, like it was going to hurt me. But now it was different. Not so scary anymore, almost like it was checking on me. I looked over at the boys but they were still fast asleep despite my screams and I was quickly reminded that this thing was foreign to me and I didn't want it touching me._

_I started fighting and screaming again, that is until someone yelled my name again and the creature thing suddenly started shaking me. It shook me so hard that my head cracked up against the end table and suddenly and thankfully I blacked out of my dream._

The hands were still gripping me and the back of my head still stung when I opened my eyes and found Dean in my face. Instead of the scary monster clutching at me and making me want to struggle, it was Dean. I'm kind of embarrassed to say that having him this close actually made me want to cry. Mostly because I'm really happy that it was all just a dream and there wasn't some scary guy in the room coming after me.

"Whats wrong? Lynn, you okay?" Dean was asking me, but I was still a little dazed from the dream.

I was trying to shake off how real it had felt and as I did that I quickly checked to make sure there was not a dark figure actually lurking in the room. Luckily there was not. Just Sam sitting up in his bed, watching us and Dean in front of me with a concerned look splattered on his face.

"It was a dream," I couldn't tell if I was stating a fact or asking a question, because I was still kind of confused, "oh thanks goodness it was just a nightmare."

I quickly became aware that Deans hands weren't the only ones grabbing onto something. Yeah, he had on hand gripping my shoulder and the other wrapped around my forearm, but I was clear stretching out his shirt in my panicked clutch. Both of my hands had a hold of his shirt and I realized that I must have been struggling in my sleep as well as in the dream. Then I remembered hitting my head and it instantly began throbbing. I felt myself blush as I reached back and touched the newly formed lump on my skull.

"That was some bad dream. You were freaking out and you started fighting me when I tried to wake you up. Lynn, you're eyes were open." Dean's hands fell from me as he got up off the floor and I pulled my feet up so he could sit on the couch with me.

"Maybe it was some kind of night terror or something." I offered even though I wasn't sure. I'd never had such a vivid dream. "It was so real."

"What was it?" Sam pipped up.

"Uh...there was a...person...a man standing over there by the door." I felt bad that they were both awake and listening to me describe my dream when they should be asleep. I'm sure they don't get enough sleep as it is, but they didn't seem to mind as I told them about the man coming at me and grabbing me. And how I couldn't yell at them to wake up and save me.

"Well I woke up cause you were making a weird noise and when I turned the light on you were sitting up and looking at the door and I dunno...choking maybe. And when I came over and tried to shake you awake you starting screaming and hitting me."

"Sorry about that." I said sheepishly as I touched the knot on the back of my skull and inwardly winced as it throbbed at my touch.

"What happened?"

"Oh, uh...I think I hit my head when you shook me."

"Oh sorry."

"No, no, its fine. It woke me up actually which is a good thing cause I was afraid that that thing was gonna eat me or something." He gave me a small, tired smile at that and I quickly realized that it was the middle of the night. "Thanks for waking me up, but you should get back to bed and get some sleep." I shooed him off the couch. This whole situation was becoming more and more embarrassing as time passed and I could feel myself slowly turned red all over. "You can't fight evil truck spirits on no sleep." I laughed nervously as he climbed back in his bed and reached over to turn the light off.

I sat there for a minute after the room was plunged into darkness and tried to calm my heart. Not a whole minute ago the cause of my stress had been humiliation, but now it was back to fear. My eyes weren't adjusting to the blackness and all I kept thinking about was the man standing by the door.

My fingers fumbled as I reached back to turn on the lamp that sat on the end table, but I couldn't take my eyes from that side of the room, afraid that if I did the man would be there when I looked again. Relief washed over me when the when the light exploded and destroyed all the menacing shadows and thank goodness there was no man standing in the corner.

"What now?" Sam huffed as he sat up. He was clearly frustrated. I didn't even feel like responding to his biting question. Like I wanted to have a horribly scary dream that would probably scar me for a week. God, he's such a child sometimes.

"You should know why." I mumbled as I snuggled back into the blankets on the couch and turned away.

"Yeah I do...the salt lines help." He sighed before laying back down and covering his head with the covers. I'm sure he wouldn't be acting like this if 'Jessica' was having a hard time adjusting to hunting evil things that are very capable of hunting you back. Needless to say it was a long night.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_**


	14. Route 666 Part II

**_Here ya go! Nice and long! and its only been like two weeks hasn't it? That's awesome! Thanks to all that alerted, faved, and reviewed! You guys make the world go round._**

**_Wanna Thank Katherinelily for being beta, muse, and sister all rolled into one._**

**_I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. It sucks, I know._**

* * *

I immediately decided that I wouldn't mind spending the day inside when that first icy blast hit me as we walked out of the room that morning. The sky was gloomy and it promised snow some time in the day and I just didn't feel like participating today. I was still tired from last night and I didn't want to go snooping around a crime scene where I knew I wasn't welcome. I'll leave that to the boys.

Okay I'm not going to totally lie. The thought that I might have been a mistress returned last night and I haven't been able to get it out of my head at all. Not even for a minute. Where was this girl now that Sam wasn't with her? Did she know about me? Is that why they aren't together anymore? Or did he just up and leave her one morning like he did me? These questions were swirling around in my head endlessly and threatening to drown me.

I plopped down at the little table and flipped on the TV, hoping to find a distraction from all this sickening drama but there was nothing on. Big shocker there. I dropped the remote back on the table and rested my head on my hands in defeat, but I was quickly startled by Sam's computer making a loud noise as it awakened from sleep mode. The remote must have hit his mouse as I tossed it back onto the table and now here I was looking at Sam's computer, which he left unlocked and on some website that he uses to do background checks.

God must be sitting there and listening to my thoughts, because I've never, _EVER_ had an answer to any of my problems just placed in my lap like this. Nobody would believe me if I told them that this was how it happened. Hell, its more believable that I actually hacked into his computer even though I can't do anything special with a computer much less hack into one.

I was a little put off by how easy it was for me to type in Jessica's name to do a background check on her. A woman I don't know and probably never would. The woman that held Sam's heart. But there was one problem, I don't know this Jessica's last name and the name Jessica was about as common as trees in a forest.

And then off to the side, under Sam's account options was a link called search history and there was only one Jessica in the enormous list of people he'd did a background check on. Jessica Lee Moore from Palo Alto, California. I take a deep breath before I clicked the name of the woman who had all the attributes that I didn't.

The picture of her was the one from her drivers license, but even in that which is always a bad picture she still managed to look stunning. She even smiled; something that not many people do in the picture that's taken after they've been stuck in the DMV for probably a long amount of time. Her blond hair was sun bleached and highlighted in a way that I could only dream of and her blue eyes stood out fantastically. But wait, I have blond hair and my eyes look kind of blue from a distance. Oh my goodness...does Sam have a type?

She was born in Palo Alto. The only child of a nurse and a construction worker she was enrolled in Stanford University and her major was Applied Sciences. She was studying to be a Nurse Anesthetist. Keyword, 'was.' The red word 'deceased' lashed out at me like a slap. The woman that held Sam's heart and caused me to harbor so much grief was dead. Any anger I'd felt toward the situation of my possibly being his 'mistress' drained away as I focused on the gravity of what this meant. How was I ever going to resolve this with him. I mean, come on, this thing we have going on with all the sharp comments and silent glares is getting old and I was really thinking about trying to start fresh with him. But then I found out about this Jessica Moore which made that difficult. Mostly because I was willing to forgive him leaving me the way he did and then this bomb was dropped in my lap. Could I really have forgiven him for possible using me while he was with another woman? I don't know, but what I do know is that the fact that she is dead is going to make it almost impossible to even bring up to him, much less come to a civil understanding with him. One where we can just be two people who never had this horrible past and may even become friends one day.

The time that the boys were gone wasn't long and I was forced to forget my line of thought as the guys burst into the room talking about another strange and fatal crash and how they were going to proceed and get tips on what may be going on. And unfortunately I didn't close the computer in time before they saw me.

"Whoa, did we just catch you looking at porn or something?" Dean asked with a smirk and oh how I wish I could just say yes to that, but my instinctive reaction was to deny the whole thing.

"No I wasn't looking at anything. I just noticed it was open and I closed it." I shrugged and tried to act nonchalant, "To save the battery and all." I probably couldn't convince the most gullible person on earth with that lie.

Sam's eyes remained suspicious as he dropped his bag of whatever on the bed and quickly snatched his computer off the table and started to open it. But I couldn't let it be this way. I couldn't just sit there and act like the kid that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Yeah maybe I was crossing some kind of line by looking up this girl, but I felt that I had the right to know given the circumstances. So I just blurted it out.

"I did a background check on Jessica." It was weird saying her name like that. Saying her first name out like I'd actually know her, like she was actually still alive. Dean's eyebrows shot up his brow and his eyes immediately fell to Sam who'd stopped moving entirely. His nostrils flared slightly before he opened the computer anyway, as if to catch me in a lie. Maybe he was hoping I really was looking at porn and hadn't blatantly invaded his privacy.

Dean leaned over slightly to see the confirmation of what I just stated. Jessica's picture stared back at them and it only seemed to provoke Sam.

"What makes you think you have the right to just dig through my past?" He snapped as he stepped forward and towered over me. I was forced to scoot the chair back and stand up from it to keep him from stepping forward again. There was no way I could hold my ground against him with him being two times as intimidating while I was sitting, instead of the normal amount of intimidation while I was standing. I was trying not to seem scared of this confrontation that was about to come, but maybe I'd let it show a little because Dean stepped forward and put his hand on Sam's arm.

"Hey Sam, easy." He was talking about Sam scaring me and for that I was thankful, but while Dean was here I would never be able to get all this stuff of my chest.

"Its okay Dean. Can you give us a minute?" Dean looked between me and Sam as if he was unsure if it was wise to leave me in here alone with the now severely pissed off Sam, but he decided it was fine and stepped out of the room.

Sam was huffing and puffing and even shaking a little as he placed his laptop back on the table. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Did you cheat on her with me?" I guess most people would say that I was going about this the wrong way, but I couldn't help it. This had been eating at me since I first heard about her on the way out here.

"What? No! I would never do that! Why would you think that?" He was almost yelling now and I took another step away from him, but I didn't have much more room to go unless I climbed over the bed.

"I dunno. Maybe because you just disappeared one morning without even a note. And then I find out about her while we were driving here and I just thought-"

"Well you were wrong! I would never have done that to her. I loved her. I still love her." Even though I was trying to understand him and get this straightened out I was a little hurt by this. I might be over him, but I remember how it felt when I was with him and how it crushed me when he left. On a somewhat lighter note I now knew that Sam wasn't just using me. I mean he could be lying, but I seriously doubt it.

"I just wanted to know who she was Sam."

"Why? Why would you possibly want to know anything about her?"

"I just wanted to see what she had that I didn't." I don't know why I said it. I was in a sense, over him, but I wasn't at the same time. I wasn't in love with him anymore. More like in love with the idea of him. In love with what we could have been. I quickly became aware that there was no 'we' after he left and it took me this long to bury all these feelings that I had no way to resolve. But when he showed back up in my life the prospect that I might have all my questions answered flared up like a bonfire and I couldn't keep it hidden anymore. I sure as hell didn't want him to think that I was still interested in him. I just wanted to know why, so I could move on from this. I dropped down onto the bed, letting all these emotions weigh me down.

Surprisingly he came over and sat next to me. I didn't look at him. Not even when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Its not about what she had that you didn't." He said this softly. "When I met you I was on the verge of something big and as much as I liked you, which was...a lot and even though it was a really, really hard decision I would have left anyway."

I looked up at him as he began to tell me how he got the scholarship to Stanford and how he just had to get out of hunting and it unfortunately meant cutting contact with his dad and brother. Then for some reason he told me about Jessica. I didn't expect him to give up any information on her after he came at me for running the background check, but he told me a lot. How she never pressed about his past and always made his favorite cookies for him when he was stressed or bummed out. I was jealous of her. Not because she had Sam in a way I never did, but because she sounded like a great person. The kind of person this world needed more of.

"She sounds really amazing Sam and I'm really sorry that she died."

"Yeah...me too." His face was so sad I wanted to cry even though he is the one who lost the love of his life and he wasn't crying.

"Look Sam I don't want this animosity between us anymore." I said standing up from the bed and walking across the room for some reason. "I know that I probably started it back at Bobby's and I'm sorry."

"No, you had a right to be mad. I should be the one apologizing. For never calling and trying to explain." He was standing now too and shaking his head for emphasis as he disagreed with me, but he remained next to the bed we previously sat on.

"I wouldn't have believed anything you told me. I was scorned remember?" He just laughed a little at that, but I guess it helped to see me making a joke out of the whole thing. To tell you the truth I felt more at ease than I had since I started traveling with these two. I got all that stuff off my chest and Sam got whatever he had to get off his chest and we were being civil to each other again. Hell, he just laughed at something I said. We're practically best friends now. Ha Ha not quiet, but maybe some day.

"So by gones be by gones? Friends?" He smiled and nodded and I felt so much better in that instance.

With a spring in my step I walked over to the door to tell Dean that he could come back in, but I was surprised when the door open willingly as I grabbed the door knob. The door had never been closed and just outside of it sat Dean in a rusty motel porch chair with a thoughtful look on his face. It might even been described as a brooding look. Had he heard the whole thing? I mean I guess it was okay, but it was also kind of embarrassing. He didn't leave me long to think about it though because he jumped up and walked back into the room, flashing me a smile as he passed. Maybe he hadn't heard and he was just thinking about something else.

The guys quickly got dressed in suits to go question people with Sam pestering Dean the whole time about Cassie. Dean was aggravated while Sam seemed to be getting a huge kick out of it. Hell even I found it kind of amusing. Before they left I walked down the street to a fast food joint and got food and got back just as they were leaving. Even if they asked me to come I would have said no. I wasn't into impersonating anybody yet. It's unlikely that I ever would be.

They didn't return until almost dark and thankfully they brought more food with them. I still had to eat even though I really don't like too much fast food. Dean practically inhaled his before he jumped up and left the room with a simple and hasty "I'll be back later."

My mouth was still full of food so I just looked over at Sam who had the same puzzled look on his face. Me and Sam kind of kept to ourselves. He watched Jeopardy and messed around on his computer while I played games on my phone. I went to sleep first, curled up on the couch, but Sam followed soon after. Sometime in the night I woke from a dream that I couldn't remember and had to do a quick check of the room.

No creepy shadows to be found thank goodness, but there was also no Dean to be found either. While I thought that might be kind of strange, I couldn't see Sam going to sleep if it wasn't a regular occurrence. He was a very observant person. The only place I could think that he would be is with Cassie. Wait, if he was with Cassie and he wasn't back yet then...oh. I know what he's doing. Don't want to think about it though. No wonder Sam wasn't worried. So I did what anyone who has been stuck on a small couch would do when presented with a available bed. I climbed in.

If it wasn't the fact that I was able to stretch out and relax my cramped muscle didn't put me straight to sleep the smell did. I buried myself in that pillow as far as I could go just to get another whiff of the smell. It was pure Dean. No way to describe it except the fact that it smelled damn sexy. But like I said it put me right to sleep.

Sam woke me up the next morning at what felt like the crack of dawn, but was in fact around nine in the morning. Dean still wasn't back yet and the mayor of the town was killed early in the morning and he wanted to go check it out. Believe it or not he even asked me to go. He assured me that I didn't have to dress up or anything or even speak really, he was just giving me the option. After hanging out in the room all day yesterday I actually wanted to go out even though I wasn't thrilled about the light snow that was falling. So I dressed warm and followed Sam out.

True to his word Sam just introduced me to as his partner and asked all the questions. Sam was way too good at all this impersonating an officer thing. I wonder how many people he has lied to over the years. I just hugged myself and looked around at all the busy people as they tried to clean up the crime scene and collect evidence. Half way through talking to a local cop Sam turned to me and asked if I'd call Dean to let him know.

What? Why me? I wanted to protest, but the cop was right there and I was too afraid to say anything in case I somehow blow his cover. I in no way, shape or form wanted to call Dean, because I was pretty sure what he was doing. Sam must have read the look on my face, because he had a coy smirk on his as I walked away a little and begrudgingly pulled my phone from my pocket and called Dean.

When he answered his voice was husky and thick with something that sent shivers down my spine and I knew immediately that I'd interrupted something. Something between him and Cassie. Great now he was going to be angry at me for cutting whatever they were doing short. So I got right to the point so I could hang up quickly.

"The mayor was killed this morning."

"Lynn?" He seemed shocked it was me. What, he didn't check the caller ID? Or maybe he was just not used to someone other than Sam calling him about hunting stuff.

"Yeah. Sam wanted me to call you cause the mayor was killed this morning by the big truck I guess. Just so you know."

"You're kidding. I'll be right there."

I told him that we were at the mayor's property and I assume he knows where that is cause he just said okay and hung up. Maybe Cassie would tell him or something.

I was sufficiently frozen by the time I heard the roar of Dean's car and he came walking up to me and Sam who was talking to a cop again. I followed along as Sam pestered Dean about where he was and told him that I took his bed for the night while he was gone. Dean just glanced at me as he started asking questions about what happened. He seemed aggravated again, but I didn't know why. Maybe this whole thing with Cassie was really bothering him. Even though they seemed to have made up I'm guessing they weren't going to stay together long distance. That sucks.

We split up after they got done digging around the crime scene. Sam was going to dig around the court house for information and I really had enough of the breaking the law so I decided to go with Dean to the paper to do research with Cassie. I let out a sigh of relief as I finally got out of the cold snow. Dean just laughed at me a little and turned up the heat for me as we pulled away from the scene.

"I hope you don't mind I slept in your bed." I said simply while I watched the white scenery fly by. In actuality I didn't care if he minded or not, but I was trying to stay on his good side, seeing as he was kind of the one calling the shots.

"Nah, it's cool. Not like I needed it." His eyes remained on the road.

"Yeah...so you were with Cassie?" He just glanced at me and I took that as a yes. "Are you and her okay now?"

He nodded, but still didn't take his eyes off the road as we turned into the town.

"I'm glad." Was all I said before I just stopped trying to make conversation all together. He obviously didn't want to talk, but I really was happy for him. I imagine that this life is pretty lonely and I feel like he deserves that connection with Cassie. However short its going to be.

"Are you and Sam okay now?" I didn't expect him to say anything else at all and I sure as hell didn't expect him to ask that. I quickly turned to face him and found his eyes on me as we were at a red light. Did he hear me and Sam yesterday? I think he must have otherwise how would he know? Could he really be that observant that he could notice the change? No, I think he probably heard it.

"Yeah, we're good now. There shouldn't be any more tension and evil glares and all that." I just tried to brush it off as if he didn't hear all that stuff. "Now I should be able to concentrate on helping you guys out with the hunts."

"I'm glad." Was all he said with a smile as he climbed out of the car. It took me a minute to realize that we were already at the paper and I jumped out to follow him.

Cassie greeted Dean with a quick kiss and me with a warm smile that I returned and a few minutes later found us all sitting around the computer at her desk. She sat horribly close to Dean and I sat on the other side of her and sipped the coffee she brought us. About twenty minutes into the research Cassie suddenly turned to me.

"So were you and Sam happy to have some alone time last night?" I almost fell out of my chair when she asked this, but I recovered as I remembered that she thought me and Sam were a couple. Oh geez, this sucks. Why couldn't I be a sister or something?

"Uh yeah...we...watched Jeopardy." Lame. I'm so lame. I couldn't just say 'yeah it was cool.' No I had to say that. I mean, its not a lie, but still that just sounds weird. The look on her face solidified everything I was thinking.

"They're geeks. Its what they do." Dean spoke up, kind of in my defense I guess. Cassie just laughed and I forced out some nervous chuckles as Dean picked up him phone. A call from Sam obviously.

"So do you want to come over later and maybe get away from these two for a little while. I'm sure the testosterone must really get to you sometimes." Wow. I didn't know this chick at all and she didn't know me, but she seemed pretty cool. I would absolutely like to hang out with her. I was in the need of some female company. What with all the drama I'd gone through in the last two days. I couldn't really talk to her about it, but just being able to talk to someone who I had even the littlest thing in common would be great.

"Yeah. That sounds great." Then we, well Sam and Dean, found out that the evil truck started killing after the mayor tore down the house of some old racist family whose son went missing in the sixties.

The sunset found me at Cassie's house. Well her mothers house, but still. I have to admit I had a good time with her. I helped her and her mom make dinner and afterward her mom went straight up stairs to her room. I felt really bad for her. She just lost her husband out of nowhere like that. And I new exactly how Cassie felt.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad." I said as I dried the last dish and put it away. "My dad died in a car crash too. Around four years ago. The ache never quite goes away. You just get better at pushing it down."

A small smile graces her pretty face as she poured wine for me and her. Some alcohol sounded great about now. Especially because I decided to talk about my dad and the booze would help me keep my thoughts in check. We wandered into the small sitting room where I'd first had a conversation with her and she asked a question that I'd been hoping she wouldn't ask all night.

"So how did you get into all this with Sam and Dean?" I had no idea what to tell her. Not a clue.

"Oh well that's a long story." Was all I offered, but she sat there and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. And oh how I wish I had the chance too. Because all of a sudden the lights started flickering and the revving of an engine could be heard outside.

I practically threw my wine glass on the table as I ran over an looked out the window, hoping to God that it was just Dean stuck in a mud puddle or something. But I was unlucky as I saw the truck outside, the bright lights shining straight into my eyes and making it hard to see. My heart almost stopped. Here I was with some kind of supernatural thing that was trying to kill me and Dean or Sam was no where to be found. I should have known coming over here with her was a bad idea.

Cassie suddenly jumped in front of me to close the shades as the truck started speeding towards the house. I was sure that it was going to just plow right through so I grabbed Cassie and dragged her back away from the window and back into the sitting room. Thank goodness the truck stopped before it demolished the front porch.

I felt like my heart was seriously going to bust out of my chest in fear. This truck was going to drive right into the house and kill both of us. I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone and call Dean, not that he'd get here in time anyway, but I stopped as I saw Cassie running to close the shades on the windows in this room. Was she crazy? How on earth was that going to help?

I grabbed her and pulled her away from the windows again and we quickly huddled in the stairwell where we found her mom. We could still hear the engine revving as Cassie and her mother clung to each other and I protectively put an arm around both of them. Honestly there was nothing I could do to keep them safe, but I felt the need to because at least I'd seen this paranormal stuff a little more than they had. They weren't any more scared than me though. I felt like I might pee my pants any minute. Cassie was on the phone now, frantically yelling for Dean as we crammed together on the stairs, waiting for this monster truck to come barreling through the house and kill us.

After what seemed like forever the horrible sound of the truck faded away and we were left in almost complete silence. Cassie was trying not to cry, but her mom was failing miserably and sobbing in a panic. I had to calm her down before she started to hyperventilate. Next thing I knew Sam and Dean burst through the front door and Cassie jumped into Dean's arms. Sam helped her mother into the sitting room and I was left to make my own way on my wobbly legs. I stood for a second and let a few of the tears I was holding in spill before quickly wiping them away. I have to say that that was way more frightening than anything else I've seen so far. I had to lean on the wall and catch my breath as I got control on myself. I've been in plenty of stressful and sometimes dangerous situations in the ER and I had to do the exact same thing I'd just done. Keep from panicking and make sure everyone was either doing what they were suppose to do or making sure they were safe. This time it felt ten times worse. I still shook viciously from the adrenaline, but I made it into the room and onto the small love seat next to Cassie's mom without incident. Sam came in shortly with cups of tea for the three of us and I don't care how scared I was I still didn't want this nasty stuff so I just turned it down and he sat it on the table.

Me and Cassie gave our stories of what happened and even though Sam and Dean kept on asking about a driver, neither one of us had seen one. Just a big mean scary truck threatening to run us into the ground. I wanted to snap at them to lay off with the questions, but I didn't because I knew that they needed to know. Apparently Cassie and her mother were marked and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sam's hand found his way to my shoulder while we explained what happened, but I understood it for what it was. A friendly gesture at a traumatic time. Dean glanced at me and then at Sam's hand on my shoulder before turning back to Cassie's mother.

And then we sat there and listened to that sick story about the racist Dorian guy who killed a children's choir by burning down a church just because Cassie's mom and Dad were going to get married there. I just stared at my hands and listened to the story of how Cyrus Dorian was killed by Cassie's dad and his body was dumped in the swamp with is truck. So the most logical plan of action was to pull of the truck from the swamp. Geez all this mess was crazy. I sound wacko just for saying it in my head and that's after Sam already said it.

Cassie took her mom upstairs to calm her down and let her cry and me and the boys converged on the car. As soon as we got there I grabbed the handle to the door to get in and out of the cold wind, but Dean's hand on my arm stopped me. I had to concentrate on what he was saying instead of the heat I could feel through my jacket from his hand.

"You should stay here with Cassie. Things could get harry while we burn this body."

"Oh no I don't think so. I'm not staying here by myself. That crap was scary. What if it comes back?"

"Just stay inside the house and we'll be right back." Dean replied, but I didn't like it. I wasn't comfortable.

"Can't I just go with you? I'm scared. I'll stay in the car." I practically whined this but I didn't care. I didn't want to stay here without them. I had my scary moment tonight and I really didn't think I could handle another.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, but then he actually opened the door for me to get in. I can't believe I'd convinced him that easily! I thought there was going to be much more fighting about it. I plopped into the semi warm car and listened as Sam talked about how normal his life used to be and even witnessed Dean and Cassie making out, which I quickly looked away from and laughed when Sam coughed not so subtly. The next thing I knew we were on the road to the area of the swamp that Cassie's mom told us about. The snow was falling steadily now and I wouldn't have left the car even if they wanted me to. I watched Dean disappear into the surrounding field and then stared in shock as he returned on a tractor. Where on earth did he find that? And better yet how did he get it to work? Can you even hot wire a tractor?

I kind of felt bad for not helping at all while they located the truck and pulled it up from the swamp, but I told them that I wouldn't get out of the car. Plus I didn't want to. What am I saying? I feel bad for not helping with dragging the water logged corpse from the swamp and burning it? Wow I already need to get away from this stuff. I climbed over the bench seat and settled into the front seat which was warmer seeing as they left the heat on for me. I warmed my hands on the heater as they pulled the body from the massive truck and carried it over to the small stack of pallets that were stacked on the foundation for the mayors new home and started burning it. Its amazing what a little salt could accomplish. Wouldn't most people in this situation be at least a little freaked out that these two guys were burning a body in their presence? Maybe not me because I've seen dead bodies before, but none as creepy as this. Most of the bodies I saw were fresh, but forty years in a swamp tended to ruin the preservation process.

I jumped sky high in my seat as the thundering roar of the truck blasted through the cold night and rumbled right into my chest. Oh crap it was here and mad that they were burning Dorian's body. But wait, wasn't that suppose to kill the truck or whatever it did? I didn't have time to think about it cause Dean was rushing into the car and firing her up and spinning out of the rock driveway.

"Wait you forgot Sam!" I yelled as I pointed at his brother who was still standing near the burning body.

"He's not coming. We're leading it away while he burns the truck." Wait, WHAT? I wanted no part of leading away the big scary, evil, deadly truck away. I didn't want to be involved in this diversion.

"No! Lemme get out first!"

"Too late." And he was right. We were already speeding onto the road with the truck right on our tail. The roads were slippery and Dean had to keep from over correcting more than once as the truck gained on us. The fog billowed out of the surrounding fields making it hard to see on these unlit country roads. Dean snapped at me to call Sam as we flew around a corner and I was thrown into the door. It took me several times to get the right contact, I was shaking so bad.

"_Hey you gotta give me a minute._" He said as he answered.

"We don't have minute! There is a huge truck chasing us!" I screeched into the phone as I looked out the back and into the blinding head lights of the swiftly approaching truck. I could feel my pupils constrict to try an block out the light.

"_I'll get back to you._"

"He hung up!" I yelled and almost threw the phone down. How did I get myself into this situations?

Dean gripped the steering wheel for dear life and the thought occurred to me that I should put on my seat belt, but I my phone rang as I reached over for it. Again, I had a hard time handling it with all the shaking I was doing, but I finally was able to answer. Sam quickly asked for Dean and I happily obliged as I really didn't want to take my eyes off the truck.

Dean was yelling at Sam about a killer truck and our location when the truck sudden rammed right into the back of the car. My head snapped back from the impact before I fell to the side and right into Dean. There was a blur of movement as the car swerved and Dean struggled to keep us from running off the road. My heart just about jumped up my throat as I reached down and grabbed my phone, that dean dropped, from the floor board. When I sat back up Dean flung his arm around me to help steady me as we swerved to avoid being hit again. I didn't have time to think about how he was crushing me to his side and just put the phone to my ear and started yelling how the damn truck had rear-ended us. As soon as Sam said to turn right I pointed to the turn and started frantically ordering Dean to go that way.

The tires screeched as we peeled around the curve and the G force pressed me into Dean so much that I was sure his door was going to burst open and we were going to fall out of the car.

"We made the turn!" I yelled and tried to look back at the demon truck, but Dean was holding me too tight.

"He needs to move this thing along a little faster!" He yelled in my ear and left it ringing, but this was the most stressful situation I've ever been in so his irritation was understood.

Sam started yelling for us to turn left up ahead and at first I didn't see the road, but when I did I realized how impossible that maneuver would be. The turn off was way too close for us to make it without running into the field that bordered it, plus the truck was on the left of us. If we did make the turn the truck would t-bone us. But that's what Sam was saying to do so I relayed it to Dean.

"That's where we gotta go!" I yelled and pointed to the turn off with my free hand. Dean didn't seem to happy about it as he mumbled cuss word after cuss word, but what happened next stunned me.

I thought we were going to miss the turn, but at the last minute Dean slammed on the breaks, which would have thrown me through the windshield if he didn't have a hold on me, and pulled that steering wheel to the left until it wouldn't go anymore. We fish tailed but successfully made the turn and the truck went flying past us. I felt like my stomach, heart and all other vital organs where left back at the intersection as we flew down this new road. Let me put it this way, if Dean ever wanted a real job he could be a stunt driver.

"Now what?"

"Go exactly seven-tenths of a mile and stop." I repeated Sam's instructions hoping the would mean something to Dean, because all they meant to me was that we were gonna get run over by a big truck in seven-tenths of a mile. Unfortunately it meant nothing to Dean as he ordered me to make sure that I'd heard right.

"_Exactly seven-tenths and stop, Lynn. This is VERY important."_

Dean watched the odometer to check distance and I craned my neck as much as I could in Deans grasp to look for the truck , but it wasn't back there. Had we really lost it? Was this too soon to feel even the littlest bit relieved? I almost flew forward again as Dean stomped on the break peddle and put us into another spin as we left the asphalt and eventually ended up facing the road we'd just raced down. My stomach protested all this spinning and moving and I thought I might be getting car sick. Dean took his other hand from the wheel and yanked the phone from my ear and started asking Sam what to do. I clutched the arm that Dean still had around me as the truck appeared in the distance, down the stretch of road, facing us.

"What are we doing?" I looked up at Dean, but he didn't answer me as he struggled to understand what Sam was telling him. And as if it couldn't get any worse the truck started heading for us a breakneck speed. I ripped my eyes away from it to look at Dean one more time, but he was concentrating on the truck as it broke all the speed limits in its quest to flatten us. Why were we just sitting here? It was going to ram us!

I couldn't have looked away if I tried, but Dean quickly dropped my phone in his lap and pulled me to him, encircling me in both of his arms this time and practically pulling me into his lap. With my last look at the truck I saw that it was almost upon us and I couldn't hold in the scream as Dean pressed my face to his chest. But no impact came. I was sure it should have hit us by now.

I didn't dare look up when nothing happened. Dean's arms were still around me and I could hear his heart beating in rhythm with mine, about to burst from his chest alone with my own erratic heart. He let out a huge sigh which tipped me off that we might be okay so I stared by opening my eyes. Everything was dark around us and there was no sign of light coming from an evil truck. Dean turned to look behind us and I heard Sam on my phone. I tried to pull away, but I didn't put up much fight when Dean didn't let up on his grip. I was in no hurry to leave this protective cocoon anytime soon. Dean was back on the phone with Sam now yelling something about a church.

"Maybe? Maybe? What if you were wrong?" This made me pull back from Dean. Wait, he made us wait here while a monster truck tried to turn us into a pancake and he wasn't absolutely, positively sure that it would work? Dean looked at him phone in disbelief as he hung up on Sam and handed it back to me.

"'Well, it honestly didn't occur to me.'" He mimicked what Sam had apparently said to him when asked what if he was wrong. What a cocky bastard. We could be dead now. Dean slammed his hands on the steering wheel and frustration and took a deep breath before looking over at me.

"I'm gonna kill him." I didn't laugh.

"If you don't, I will."


	15. Scarecrow

_**WARNING! WARNING! This beginning part is smut a.k.a. graphic sex. If that is not your thing please skip to the separator and continue reading and I'll explain what happened in family friendly detail at the end of the chapter. Plus its my first smut so please be gentle when you review and bash it. I hope you don't bash it tho.**_

_**I gotta give a shout out to KatherineLily because this WHOLE chapter is basically for her. Other than the fact that she is my sister and thinks she has special privileges its her birthday soon and this is her favorite episode so I changed things around a little and made Scarecrow the next episode instead of Nightmare like is should have been. Since Scarecrow is somewhat of a fan favorite I don't think many of you will mind right?**_

_**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and faved. You guys really are awesome! I keep these chapters coming for you guys. This one is EXTRA LONG for you. I cannot believe that I was able to get all this written in a month. It was all thanks to your support.**_

_**KatherineLily also would like me to use this chapter to help issue her challenge. It's a One Shot Episode Smut. She calls it the 'Support Our Boys' challenge. Me or her randomly select an episode and its up to you to either use and existing character or place in one of your own and somehow make the episode a Smut. There can be multiple smuts throughout the episode or you can just randomly insert a smut scene into the episode and only describe that only. Just make sure there is a smut in there somewhere, however you do it. It's basically up to you. Me and KatherineLily will also be participating. Except for me on this one because I got a free pass for writing this whole chapter just for her. The episode of choice right now is Playthings. If you do decide to post something just let us know when you do so that we can credit you in our next chapters. We'll announce the next episode in the next month or two to give time for ppl to write theirs if they are going to.**_

_**I don't own Supernatural or any of the name brand things that I mention in here and I'm not getting paid for this stuff.**_

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

Sam wasted no time in dropping to his knees in front of me and wedging himself between my legs. His hands gripped my hips and pulled me forward so that my butt was hanging off the couch and I was crushed against him. I could feel his length against my thigh, hard and pulsing and ready for what was to come. His hands were pulling my shirt from me as his tongue assaulted mine. We broke apart momentarily to pull the shirt over my head, but our lips reconnected immediately. He didn't have on a shirt for me to rip off him, but he had on some basketball shorts. I slid my hand down his chest and followed his happy trail right into his pants and to my destination. He groaned into my mouth as my hand wrapped around his impressive length and gently stroked. I smiled at his reaction, loving every second of it, but he didn't give me much time to enjoy it before he popped the clasp on my bra and attacked my breasts. I threw my head back, a moan escaping from me, when his mouth closed on one nipple and his hand found the other. I scratched at his back and had to seriously concentrate on continuing my attentions on him as my head fuzzed over with desire.

I was disappointed when he lifted his head away from my chest, but he captured my lips with his again so I couldn't complain. He kept our lips together as he reached down and pulled his shorts and boxers from his waist. It was a bit of a struggle seeing as he was on his knees, but he managed and then there was nothing blocking me from grabbing him and stroking him fully, twisting my grip near the tip and giving the sensitive head more attention.

"Oh God..." He moaned, his hands gripping my shoulders. His eyes were closed as he hissed in pleasure. I liked making him feel good, but I knew he wouldn't last long. Sam wasn't much for foreplay, which I only craved every once in a while so I was never opposed to it when he wanted to just get down to business. His eyes snapped open and I saw his pupils dilate with his need. He quickly grabbed my jean shorts, undid the button and started tugging them off. He ended up pulling my panties off, but I imagine that was his intention. I was tense with anticipation as he used my hips to scoot me forward and almost of the couch again and spread my legs.

He leaned forward crushing his lips against mine again and I yelped as his tip pressed against my bundle of nerves and caused my legs to tremble as a jolt of pleasure to shot through me. I moaned loudly and he pulled back from me and ran his hands down my chest, scraping my nipples on the way down. His touch was light and almost ticklish as he slid a finger into my folds and groaned as he felt how ready I was. He pressed down hard on my clit and I almost fell back from the jolt. I clamped my eyes shut and bucked my hips against his hand, trying to create more friction, but he pulled his hand away. I opened my eyes and was completely prepared to pout and get what I want, but he was already positioning himself at my entrance. I was so ready it wasn't even funny. Even without the foreplay I was more than ready to go. Sam's hands were roaming my hips and my stomach again and I reached over to grip the arm of the couch knowing I would need it, but I gasped when Sam roughly grabbed my hips and yanked me off the couch and into his lap.

But what made my heart almost stop was when I looked up and it was no longer Sam with his hands on me. Instead it was Dean roughly gripping onto me and before I had anymore time to think he slammed into me, filled me entirely until I could feel that he couldn't go anymore. My heart rate picked up again and I really processed what was going on. This was Dean. Not Sam, but DEAN! I shouldn't be doing this with Dean at all. Yeah I was attracted to him, but he is my ex's brother who I'm traveling the country with.

Those thoughts dissolved as Dean pulled back and thrust into me again, the pleasure causing me to cry out and my back arched. He reached up and harshly pinched my nipples, but the pain mingled with the pleasure of his swift thrusts and created the best sensation I've ever felt. Dean was sending me over the edge unlike anyone I'd ever been with and I realized that I did want this. I've been attracted to Dean since I met him and I would be crazy if I hadn't imagined him naked, but this? No I won't lie, I even thought about how he would be in bed, but this was better than I imagined. Moans and cries continued to escape from me as he thrust and I bucked, trying to keep his rhythm while sinking him deeper into me. I wasn't going to be able to take this much longer at this rate. The feeling of Dean pounding into me was better than any sexual experience I'd had so far.

"Oh God." I ground out as I clutched at anything I could get my hands on and tried to hold on as long as I could, but the effort was futile as Dean's thrusts tossed me right over the edge and into the depth of my ecstasy. Dean leaned forward and bit into my breast as I was riding out my orgasm and made the remaining bolts of pleasure triple. His orgasm came shortly after mine and a few minutes later found me back up on the couch with Dean still between my legs, but he was laying on me, his head resting on my chest as we tried to catch our breath.

"You can call me Dean."

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

I jolted from the dream and did what I always do when I wake up in the dark. I checked the room quickly for any intruders or creepy shadow people that decided to plague me. But I was in luck. The room was completely still and silent besides my still erratic heart beat that was drumming in my ears. I jumped up from the couch to try and work out the cramps in my legs and looked over at the boys, asleep in their beds. I stood there for a minute rocking on my feet and watching them sleep, remembering the feel of their hands on me. The dream was lingering in my head and I knew that being around them would be awkward for a while. Being attracted to them was one thing and knowing for a fact how Sam was in bed didn't help to ease any tension. But to have a full on naughty dream about Dean? That was just asking for an uncomfortable situation. I'd been trying to keep my mind out of the gutter when it came to him for a while now and this dream was going to make it ten times harder.

I finally got the cramp in my calve to ease up, but I was suddenly conflicted with a cramp of a totally different type. The pain in my lower back shot around to my lower abdomen causing me to double over. I gasped with the intense pain, but tried to keep it down as not to wake the guys because I knew exactly what this pain meant, I just wasn't prepared for it.I was just thinking about how I was going to get my next birth control shot yesterday as I was due for one soon, but I forgot about it when I had to start pestering Dean that he needed to take a break from driving.

He repeatedly told me he was fine and that if he had to Sam would drive, but Sam was asleep against the door. The only reason I wasn't exhausted was because I'd slept on the way. We were driving in a random direction, looking for a hunt but nothing had come up so I insisted that Dean stop for the night so he could get some rest because he vehemently refused to let my drive his 'baby.' We passed a twenty four hour CVS when we entered this town and that's where I needed to go.

I had no feminine products on me since Aunt Flo never showed up while I was on the shot, but I was running a little late so she was rearing her ugly head and the pain was killing me. I had to go get the stuff, but I absolutely could NOT wake Sam or Dean to take me. Not only would I feel bad for waking them because they don't get a lot of sleep as it is, but I'd die of embarrassment when I had to tell them what I needed to get. The CVS wasn't that far away and I could kind of see the sky lightening as I looked out the window of the motel. I went through the pros and cons of leaving the room and walking while I was brushing my teeth and pulling on my clothes, but I quickly decided it was worth it when I was hit with another bout of abdominal pain.

Even though spring was on its way it was still chilly, my breath fogging slightly as I crept out of the room and tried to be as quiet as possible when I shut the door. I passed a couple joggers and even a lady who was walking her puppy, which jumped on me. The sky was significantly brighter by the time I got to the store. The clerk was an old woman who looked like she needed a nap, but she gave me a small smile as I rang up and pointed me to the restrooms.

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

The sun was successfully up by the time I walked up to the motel parking lot, my bag of goodies swinging at my side, but I lost the spring in my step when I saw Dean pacing by his car with his phone to his ear cussing at someone. I tried to be silent as I made my way over to him, but he heard the gravel crunch under my shoes and swiftly turned to me. I stopped when his eyes met mine and I saw all the emotions run across his face. I only caught a glimpse of worry on his face before it was quickly pushed out of the way by anger. I blushed as I realized that the expression looked very much like the one on his face in the dream. Minus the desire of course. He pulled his phone from his ear and ran his hand over his face in frustration as he began stomping his way over to me. I was scared at first because he looked...well...scary.

"Where were you?" He barked at me and made me jump at the sound of his voice. "I called your phone all morning!"

"All morning? I haven't been gone that long." I contradicted, not understanding why he was so mad.

"Long enough for me to worry about you." He paused for effect I think. "For me and Sam to worry about you. You didn't leave a note or tell us. Why weren't you picking up your phone?"

I patted my pants pockets and remembered that I'd left my phone in the room charging, but I was kind of in a rush.

"I forgot it. I'm sorry I had an emergency." I was kind of irritated that he was so upset at me. I wasn't a child and could go where I wanted when I wanted. But I could see _why_ he was upset. I did have a evil demon tracking me down and trying to kill me.

"What kind of emergency makes you leave the safety of the room when you have something bad after you?"

Sam must have heard us because he came out of the room with a concerned look on his face. That is until his eyes fell to the bag in my hand and recognized what was in the semi-transparent plastic bag. Then he seemed like he understood.

"Stuff." I answered stubbornly and looked at my feet so he couldn't see me blushing. Dean made a frustrated sound before Sam called out to him. I looked up at Sam at the same time that Dean did and saw him look back at my bag, motioning for Dean to look also. I tried to pull the bag behind me so he couldn't see but it was too late. He'd already seen the word 'Tampax' through the plastic.

The look on his face was almost funny enough to squash my embarrassment, almost. His eyebrows scrunched together, before they shot up his forehead as he realized that I held feminine products and put two and two together. He stood there for a moment, his mouth moving but nothing coming out. He was probably just trying to figure out what to say.

"You look like a fish." I said suddenly without thinking about it. Sam laughed loudly from the other side of the car and Dean glared at me.

"Next time you need to go get...that," he pointed at my bag, "wake up...Sam. He'll take you next time."

And with that he stomped off into the room. I watched as he went, but quickly noticed the truck of the car open.

"Are we leaving?" I asked Sam while walking over to where he was standing.

"Yeah our dad called." The bitterness in his voice was hard to miss.

"Is that bad?" I'd never heard of their dad. I mean I assumed they had one, but they never offered any information on him so I just stayed out of it.

"Let's just say its complicated." Sam answered as he walked back into the room to continue packing his stuff. I followed behind him and quickly stuffed my bag into the duffel that held all my clothes and followed suit after the guys. They were weirdly silent and it was strange that I hadn't caused this tension. Strange, but nice for a change. Packing didn't take long, but Sam was the last to finish and it was probably because he kept stopping and giving Dean these glares. I wondered just how complicated their father calling had made things between them. I made a mental note to ask one of them about it later, because if you really think about it I know nothing about these two. Other than knowing what Sam looks like naked and an imagine of Dean from a dream. I was blushing again.

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

The ride to Burkitsville, Indiana was the worst road trip yet. There was a couple stops on the way, but Dean seemed to have a fire under his ass about getting to this hunt. Some time in the afternoon Sam and Dean switched places and Dean immersed himself in a mess of maps, obituaries, and a worn out leather bound journal that I'd seen a couple of times. After a couple hours of watching Dean research I was at my wits end.

The sun set long ago and the night time chill had set in so I leaned over the seat again, looking for the warmth. The roads were foggy and there was a mist falling. It was gross really. I mean I'd rather just have it rain. When Dean saw my new position he quickly held on his little flashlight to me. I didn't know what he wanted me to do so I just looked at him. He sighed as if I should just be able to read his mind.

"Here hold this for me." He said, grabbing my hand and placing the flashlight in my grasp. It was strange to touch him. I mean he was the one touching me, but still. The last time I'd had contact with him was when we were running from the killer truck and while we were holding each other pretty close the last thing on my mind had been how it felt with his arms around me. Come on I thought we were going to die. But him grabbing my hand was the first time we'd had skin on skin contact since he touched my bruise at that laundromat. His hands were callused from use, but his touch was gentle. It left a strange, lingering, and not entirely unpleasant feeling on me where our hands met.

He and Sam where talking about the case as I held the light for him to see.. Well Dean was talking and Sam was asking questions and it kind of sounded like he was trying to contradict Dean. Which was weird because they were usually falling over each other trying to point out the things that made it a hunt. At least that I've seen.

"Always on the second week of April, one year after another after another."

"Hey its the second week of April right now!" I almost yelled. Happy to not only be contributing to the research of the hunt, but also that I'm doing something besides twiddling my thumbs in the backseat.

"You're right Lynn. You get a gold star." He wasn't being sarcastic. He was smiling at me and looking far too excited. I never would expect him to say something like that unless he was in fact being sarcastic, but he was in a really good mood for some reason. Maybe he was just happy to talk to his Dad. Maybe they hadn't heard from him in a while. But then why wouldn't Sam be happy also? The scowl on Sam's face made it obvious that something was bothering him while Dean went on about how much of a genius their Dad was.

I wondered what their Dad looked like. Which one the guys favored him? I didn't know anything about him and I wanted to ask questions, but I had a feeling that it might be best to ask Dean about him. Sam had been grumpy ever since their father called. Sam told me that he had to cut contact with Dean and his Dad when he left for college so maybe that was the cause of all this animosity. Maybe now Sam and his dad couldn't get along.

Suddenly we were pulling off the road and my first instinct was to start yelling for Sam to wake up, but when I looked over he still had that deep frown on his face. He was pulling over on purpose. God only knows why though. Dean quickly looked around to try and see if maybe here was a car Sam was letting pass or if there was some obvious reason we were pulling over. He even looked back at me like I would know but I just shrugged and gave him look that stated 'I don't have a clue.'

"What are you doing?"

"We're not going to Indiana." Huh?

"We're not?"

"No, we're going to California." I'm confused. But I wondered if this was a habit of these two. I mean look at what happened on the last hunt. We were on the way to Pennsylvania and then all of a sudden Dean changed course to go to Missouri to help his old girlfriend. Oh God, I hope we weren't going to help one of Sam's old girlfriends. Not that it mattered, but I'd like to keep the awkward away from me and Sam now that we just worked things out. I was a little relieve when Sam said that we were going to California to track down their father. Dean didn't look to happy though.

"If this demon killed Mom and Jess, we gotta be there, we gotta help." What a minute. Their mom is dead? And a demon killed her and Jessica? Could this be the demon who was after me? I leaned back in my seat and let all these questions consume me. There was more to these brothers than I imagined. A demon killed their mom when Dean was four, Sam just said and then twenty two years later it killed Sam's girlfriend. And now there was a demon hunting me. Would I be dead now if Sam had asked me to go with him to California?Is that how it was suppose to be so now the demon was coming to finish the job? This was too much to take in.

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. It's like you don't even question him."

"Yeah, it's called being a good son."

This was stressing me out. I don't like it when people fight. Especially when they're fighting about something that could be potentially hurtful. People say mean things when they fight. Things that they regret saying later. Things that they can't always take back. My parents fighting all the time has made me sensitive to the whole thing and I was so uncomfortable that I just wanted to get out of the car and walk away some until they got done. It startled me when Sam jumped out of the car, quickly followed by Dean and they continued fighting out there. I sat there for a minute, my hands in my lap and my head down, trying to appear invisible, but Sam pulling stuff from the trunk caught my attention. He was leaving? In the middle of the night?

I jumped out of the back seat and ran around by Dean to see that I was right. Sam had his bags and he was walking away from us.

"Its the middle of the night." Dean said trying to reason with him.

"Wait Sam you can't just leave." I added, but he just kept walking. Dean seemed upset but now horribly and I wondered if this happened a lot. I've always heard that siblings that were close to the same age fought often. Especially boys, but I wasn't sure because my brother was so much older than me that we didn't have enough in common to fight about. Then Dean proclaimed we were going to leave Sam.

"No, we can't just leave him on the side of the road." I grabbed Dean's arm as I said this, hoping that it would somehow change his mind. He looked at me sadly as Sam said he wanted Dean to leave him then pulled him arm away, closed the truck and said goodbye to Sam. He quickly walked around to his door. I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't stand to see Sam walking away into the night. Me and him had just worked things out. Plus he was going after a demon. But Dean was going after something that was kidnapping, killing, or eating people. I felt like I was standing in the middle of a long hall and had to choose which way to go, knowing that either way lead to some kind of monster. Dean was still at his door watching Sam and I quickly ran to him trying to convince him to stay.

"Wait Sam, don't go. We'll figure it out." He stopped and turned to me. Putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm gonna be alright, Lynn, but you need to go with Dean. I'm going after a demon and that's too dangerous for you." He didn't even let me talk anymore as he gave me a quick hug and pushed me back towards the car. I wanted to fight him and make him stay, but I kept walking away from him when I saw Dean was still waiting for me at his door. I bypassed the door to the backseat and climbed in upfront with Dean and quickly turned and watched Sam disappear into the mist as we drove off.

"Its gonna be okay." Dean said when I turned back around and pulled my seat belt on. "He's a big boy he'll be alright." I was a little touched that Dean took the time to try and comfort me when you could tell that this whole situation was bothering him. Some time around three in the morning we pulled over on the side of the road again. We hadn't passed a single thing on the way here and Dean concluded that we would just sleep in the car. I climbed into the back seat again and stretched out best as I could on my side facing the front bench seat. It moved slightly as Dean tried to get comfortable up there.

I was tired, but I had too much going through my head to sleep. I was worried about Sam and thinking about everything I'd just learned. About the demon and their mother. And why the demon was after me. I didn't know if Dean was asleep yet, but I was guessing not at the sound of his breathing.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom." I lay there completely still for a minute, letting the silence reign again. Maybe I was wrong and he was asleep, because he didn't answer me. I sighed and closed my eyes and steeled myself for a cold night of no sleep, but Deans voice stopped me.

"It happened a long time ago." I thought that was all he was going to say, but then he kept talking. "She was the best mom you could hope for. She used to cut the crust off my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." He stopped again and again I thought he was done but I was wrong. "My dad found her pinned to the ceiling of Sammy's nursery one night. The room caught fire somehow and my dad barely got us out in time." He paused and I took that chance to sit up and lean my head on the back of the seat, looking down at him. There was no moon because of the clouds and it was really dark, but I could still see the outlines of his face and eyes as he looked back up to me.

"I'm so sorry Dean."

"I've had a lot of time to deal with it." His eyes were sad and I knew that even if he had dealt with it, it was still a sore spot with him. I still didn't like talking about my fathers death or my mom leaving us.

Then he started telling me how her death is what got his dad into hunting and how Sam and his dad always butted heads. That Sam had always wanted more out of life than hunting down monsters. I don't know why he was telling me this but I just let him talk. I imagine it had to do with the fight that just transpired between him and Sam.

"Do you think that its the same demon that came after me?"

"No," he shook his head, "but I think they're might be a connection."

"What if its after me because I used to be with Sam?"

"Don't worry about it Lynn. Leave the demon to me." He gave me a small, tired smile which I returned before laying back down and eventually drifting off to sleep.

**~*DEAN POV*~**

I left Lynn asleep in the back seat when I woke up in the morning. She looked tired as hell last night when we were talking. I don't know why I told her about my family. I just needed to talk and vent a little after Sam bailed on us. Lynn seemed pretty upset when he said he was leaving and I thought for a second that she was going to go with him. I don't know how I felt about that. Lynn was looking more and more like a friend to me and I really didn't want her to pick Sam over me. Because while Sam and her were fighting I was the one there to keep her from losing her mind so I kind of wanted her around for the same reason. I looked back at her as I pulled into the small town. She had my jacket draped across her and was curled into a ball, facing the back of her seat.

I woke up sometime close to sun up to some weird sound that I thought might be rain at first but when I sat up I saw that she was in the back shivering and her teeth were chattering. I didn't think it was that cold, but Lynn seemed to hate the cold so maybe she was just more sensitive or something. So I leaned over the seat and dropped my jacket on her. I didn't do it too gently and she jumped a little, but she stayed asleep and I straightened it out on her.

Her teeth finally stopped chattering and making noise and I was able to get back to sleep a few minutes later thankfully, because I was still beat. Is it strange that I was in the car with a pretty attractive girl and I wasn't in the back seat with her? I was too damn tired to answer my own question.

It was raining a little when I parked the car in one of the few parking places in this podunk town. I pulled my phone out and went to call Sam. I wanted see how he was doing, but I couldn't get the bad taste from our fight out of my mouth. I still can't believe the bastard could just up and leave in the middle of a hunt that Dad sent us on. There is no way Sam is gonna find Dad, he doesn't want to be found. I sighed and put my phone away. I didn't want to talk to him right now anyway.

I heard a loud yawn and turned to see Lynn stretching as best as she could. She was now on her back and my jacket had fallen off her. Her shirt rode way up as she stretched her arms above her and I was left staring at all the exposed flesh between her her low rise jeans and her shirt that rested on her ribcage. God I just wanted to reach out and touch her stomach, but I mentally slapped my hands for even thinking it. Man I needed to get laid.

I went back to pulling out the missing person fliers that Sam printed out the day before and acted like I just didn't see her practically flash me. My freaking pants were so uncomfortable now. I need to think of something else. Dead kittens...Nuns...Lynn in a skimpy nun outfit...NO! Bad Dean! Old nuns!... Snuggles the fabric softener bear!... Bobby naked!... Oh thank God that did it! RELIEF!

I heard her sniff a couple time and turned to see her take a big whiff of my jacket. She had it pressed to her face and her eyes closed as she inhaled and all I could do was worry. What did it stink or something? Hell, I guess it could use a wash, but I didn't think it smelled bad. She blushed when she saw me looking at her and lay my jacket over the seat.

"Are we here? Man this is a small town." She asked and pressed herself against the window, looking at all the people wander around in the rain.

"Yeah, it's always these real small towns with the biggest secrets." I noticed that there were two copies of the fliers and had an idea. "Hey you wanna help me ask around about these people?"

The look on her face was cute and hilarious all at once. Her eyes opened wide and she blushed for some reason and basically just looked really uncomfortable. She started shaking her head and trying to say something.

"N- no. I'm not good at the dealing with the people or the whole pretending to be a cop thing." She was nervous as hell and all I did was suggest it. I laughed at her.

"All you have to do is give a fake name and say you're looking for your friends." I held out the fliers to her and she reluctantly took them. "Just keep your phone on you and I'll meet you at the general store over there." I pointed across the street to the small store so she would know where. There really was no other adjective to describe this town. I pulled my jacket off the seat and climbed out of my baby. I needed to get her washed next big town we were in.

The guy sitting in front of Scotty's Cafe, who I assumed was Scotty was watching Lynn walk away down the street. His look was more curious than anything, but I didn't like it so I spoke up and got his attention. Told him I was John Bonham in homage to Led Zeppelin, best band ever, but he caught on and asked if that was their drummer. This guy was not that nice. Didn't want to give any detail and cut me off any chance he got. Scotty was a dick. I smarted off to him a little as I left. Most of the town had no idea who the couple was and had never heard of them. Couldn't even remember seeing a couple. Some of them said to just head straight over to the general store because the guy who owned it was the mechanic of the town and also owned the only gas station.

When I got there Lynn was already there and I made it just in time to hear her introduce herself as Kate Dicaprio. I almost lost it there. She was using the names of the leads in Titanic. The older couple shook their heads at her questioning. I almost scared Lynn out of her wits when I walked up and put my arm around her. It was fun using her as my pretend girlfriend. Her reactions made it worth it.

"Hey babe. Any luck?" She was a red as a tomato, but she caught on quick and slide her arm into my jacket and around my waist. That tingly feeling was spreading from her touch again, that is until she pinched my side. I tried my damnedest not to wince and do something back to her. She was probably just doing it cause I scared her, but damn that hurt! "Hi, John Bonham." I shook the guys hand and waved at the lady behind the counter.

"No they say they didn't see them either. Nobody has." The sad frown on her face was damn near heartbreaking and I had to remind myself that she was playing the part of someone looking for her missing friend.

"Did he have a tattoo?" A young girl walked out of the back of the store carrying boxes and looking at us expectantly. She was decently good looking but WAY too young to even consider.

"Yeah he did." Lynn said using her free hand to hold out the flier to the girl. My arm stayed around Lynn's shoulder as we waited for the young girl to examine the picture.

"Remember, they were just married." At that the man looked as if he was in deep thought before proclaiming that he did remember them and that they weren't there very long. That was kind of fishy.

"Can you tell us anything else?"

"I told them how to get back to the interstate and they left town." Lynn's arm dropped from around me and she started folding up the flier.

"Can you point us in the same direction?" I asked while handing Lynn my fliers.

"Well wouldn't you like to head across the street and have something to eat first and maybe check out the town?" They guy asked us real fast like he didn't want us to leave. There was something going on here.

"Nah we gotta head out and see if we can find anything in the next town over." I put my arm around Lynn again and started pulling her out of store, but the guy stopped us again.

"We don't get many visitors and you kids look famished. I'm sure Scotty will set you up with a real nice lunch." I think this guy didn't want us to leave. All these red flags were popping up about this place and I wanted nothing more than to just drag Lynn out of here and not come back.

"Thank you but we really should be going." Lynn's arm was back around my waist now she was lightly pulling me towards the door and my arm around her shoulder was probably the only thing keeping her from bolting. The young girl smiled and waved at us, but the older couple were looking between each other and us as if they were trying to think of something to get us to stay. This place was creeping me out.

Lynn pulled away from me and grabbed my hand practically dragging me out the door now and didn't let go until we got to the car. "Ugh, I felt like they were deciding what part of me they should cook first." She said when we got in the car and she shivered dramatically. "Let's get out of here before they set up a road block or something."

I just laughed at her as we drove off the way the old man told us. Lynn scooted closer to me and stuck her arm through mine and I looked at her like she had another head. What in the hell was she doing? But I saw that she was smiling sickly sweet and waving to someone. I looked up and waved just in time to see the old couple from the general store. They were watching us drive of like a bunch of freaks. Lynn took her arm away from me and returned to her personal bubble now that we weren't acting like a couple, but she didn't move to her side of the seat. Maybe she was cold again or something.

Other than the radio playing softly we were both quiet. I kept thinking about how good Lynn did lying to the people. Maybe she would be good at doing some of the impersonation work we do to get information. She is definitely going to come in handy when we had to sneak into hospitals. The ride was kind of long and I began to think that these directions were shady. Maybe the guy sends them the couple down here and the townies ambush them or something. I'd like to see them try and ambush me. I turned to look in my glove box to make sure that my pistols where in there when I saw that Lynn had dozed off.

She really just fell asleep like that? I guess neither one of us got a lot of sleep spending the night in the car, but I didn't feel tired at all. All though I am more used to getting bare minimum when it comes to rest. I tried to go easy on the turns so that Lynn wouldn't fall over because she was just leaned back in her seat with her head hanging back. Her face was relaxed and she didn't look so uptight. Not that she was uptight, per say, but she always seemed to be thinking something. Like she never gave her mind a rest or something. God that would drive me crazy and that's why I drink.

I was caught off guard when Lynn suddenly turned in her seat and snuggled up to me. She full on places her head on my shoulder and grabbed my arm and everything. This chick was sooo weird. While she was awake she kept to herself and didn't really get too close to anyone. I had to practically force her into contact every time that I've touched her and here she is snuggling with me in her sleep. Maybe its just that people are less inhibited when they are asleep and they do things that they want to do, but normally wouldn't when they were awake. I mean who wouldn't want to snuggle with me?

My train of thought stopped in its tracks as I caught a whiff of her hair. Pineapples and some flowery smell filled my head and fogged up my brain. I had to turn and take a big breath of it even though I know its strange and kind of girly to sniff someones hair. I don't know it just smelled right.I feel like maybe pineapples were made to smell like Lynn or something like that. Oh God I sound like a fairy.

Luckily a high pitched noise shot through the car and broke me from the haze. It also woke up Lynn who immediately sat up and yanked her arm from around mine. There was still sleep in her eyes, but it was quickly being over powered by embarrassment as she turned bright red again. It was awfully easy to make her blush and it was worth it to see that color on her.

I looked back at whatever was making the horrid sound in the backseat, but didn't see anything except my duffel bag that Lynn had used for a pillow. I reached back to get it, but couldn't seem to get a hold on it. I sighed in frustration and started to pull over so I could get it, but Lynn piped up.

"I got it." And with that she got up on her knees and leaned over the back seat to dig through my bag and successfully poked her butt up in the air. I ended up pulling over anyway, because I knew I wasn't going to be able to take my eyes off her backside. Her position caused her jeans to ride down and left me with a clear view of her blue underwear that had little panda's on it. It was kind of funny because the last pair of underwear I saw her in was green zebra striped. I couldn't even care that she had a habit of wearing weird panties, because her ass was right in my face. It was all I could do to try and focus on the annoying sound and not reach out and squeeze those beautiful cheeks. My pants where starting to feel tight again and I was worried I'd have to go through that whole thing again to get it to go away so she wouldn't see, but she quickly sat back down and brought the bag with her.

"I can't find it. Are you sure its in there?" She asked as she plopped the bag in my lap, covering up my hard on. I let out the breath I'd been holding and sent out a quick thank you to whoever was listening up there.

It actually was kind of hard to locate the source of the the screeching noise, but I knew something was up when I finally got a grasp on it and pulled it out to see that it was the EMF meter. It was spiking and the only thing near us was the apple orchard that we'd stopped in front of.

"Whats that?" Lynn leaned forward to look at my little homemade device and I remembered that she still didn't know a lot of the particulars about our job.

"Its an EMF meter. Electro-Magnetic Frequency. It detects disturbances in the force and all that." She just looked at me totally unaware that I just made a Star Wars joke. "Basically if it goes off then there is something paranormal around." I could tell she understood now. "Looks like something is up with this apple orchard. Let's check it out."

She quickly turned in her seat pressed herself against the window. I notice she did that a lot. She couldn't just look out the window, she had to get as close to it as she could. It was another thing she did that was cute. I exited the car ads she quickly followed me, but she looked nervous again. She worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and hadn't taken her eyes off the orchard.

"We're going in there?" She weakly pointed to the orchard and I had to laugh at her. She looked petrified. I guess the orchard looked a little spooky, but not the creepiest place I'd ever been in. She should have been with us when we went into that asylum.

"Its fine I'll be with you the whole time." I said and urged her forward.

**~*LYNN POV*~**

I didn't want to go in there. AT ALL! There was fog billowing through the rows of apple trees and it looked way too creepy. I felt a little better that Dean was with me, but either way you look at it, I'm still walking into a scary apple orchard where young couples may or may not be disappearing.

"We're going in there?" I kind of motioned toward the ominous, mist filled orchard and he laughed at me. I'm not used to all this spooky stuff there was no need to make fun of me for it.

"Its fine, I'll be with you the whole time." He said as he nudged me forward and walked past me and into the orchard, fully expecting me to follow. Well he had another thing coming, because I was so not going in there.

That is until something rustled in the trees across the street and I couldn't stay there by myself anymore. I ran after him and tried my hardest not to grab a hold of his jacket and cling to him as we walked around. I don't know what he was looking for, but I was looking for anything that moved so I could run away when I saw it.

These people really did a horrible job harvesting the apples. The ground was littered with them and we had to walk carefully not to trip over them. Ladders were still left up all over the place and they even left the crates full of apples. How on earth did these people make a profit out of this poorly kept place?

Dean stopped in his place to look at something and I nearly ran right into him, because I was following him so closely. He put his hand on my shoulder to steady me but his eyes jumped up to stare at something behind me. I spun around in panic, thinking that there would be a horrible beast there ready to rip my head off, but instead there was a scarecrow on it's post in a clearing a few rows over. I've seen scarecrows before and there usually wasn't much to them. Some limp, hanging clothes and a old sack filled with straw for a head. Nothing fancy and always obviously nothing to it, but this one looked absolutely terrifying.

It actually looked like it had a body and instead of being nailed or tied up on the post its arms were curled around it. Almost like it was holding itself up. Dean didn't hesitate like me and walked right up to it and all I could imagine was the thing jumping down and going after him. I stayed close behind him until he stopped in front of the It. The face was the worse part. Empty holes for eyes and what looked like old leather, sewn together for skin instead of the customary burlap sack. It was looking at me and Dean, I just knew it. As if this things couldn't get any more scary, its right hand somehow held onto a sickle. Why would you do that? Leave a weapon on a scarecrow like he was holding it or something. The thought that maybe the owners did all this to make sure that people would be too scared to go near the orchard crossed my mind, but the fear in my system was making it to hard the think clearly. I just wanted to close my eyes and run away blindly.

"Dude, you fugly."

I gasped and looked over at Dean who was just looking up at the thing. Why would he do that?

"Don't insult it! It might attack!" He just looked at me like I grew another head or something and laughed. Laughed! I was serious and he was joking! I guess he was a more desensitized to all this because he grew up around it, but if was me I wouldn't get close even if I'd been trained like them.

"Lynn, you watch too many scary movies." He smiled as he walked around me and grabbed a ladder.

Oh my goodness he was going to climb up there and check it out! I was nervous and stressed out just standing down here holding the ladder and looking around to make sure nothing was sneaking up on us. I looked up just in time to see Dean touch the scarecrow's arm before turning to look at me.

"Can you give me the flier with the guy on it?" He held onto the ladder and leaned back, with his hand out to me. I pulled them from my jacket pocket and opened them up to locate the one with Vince on it. But when I glanced up at the scarecrow it was looking at me. I mean RIGHT at me. Which means its head moved. MOVED!

"Its head moved." I stuttered as I took a step back. Dean dropped his arm and turned to look at the thing, but didn't seem to see a difference. His eyes found mine again and he stuck his arm back out.

"It did not. Just lemme see the flier and then we can get outta here. I promise." He wiggled his fingers for emphasis, but I was still unsure. My gaze flitted between Dean and the scarecrow and I was utterly terrified of getting any closer to it. Maybe if I it was just a regular scarecrow that I knew for a fact wasn't going to move if I got to close. Maybe if I was still ignorant to all the supernatural stuff in the world. "I won't let it get you Lynn."

He was smirking again, like he was making fun of me, but something in his voice said different. He actually sounded like he was trying to reassure me. And I believed him. For some reason I trusted that he would in fact keep me safe. I mean he was the one that ran in and pulled me from the demon and the ghost at Bobby's house. He even tried to protect me from some of Sam's wrath a couple of times. I slowly took a small step forward and held out the flier to his still waiting hand and quickly stepped back. He laughed at me again and went back to examining the scarecrow and that's when I saw what he did. The arm of the scarecrow had a tattoo on it. The very same tattoo that the Vince guy had in the photo.

"Nice tat." Dean mumbled before climbing down and handing me the now folded up flier. I was more than happy to follow him out of the orchard and practically bolt to the car. I again had to keep myself from grabbing his jacket and holding it as we left. What was I a little kid? I would be embarrassed if I wasn't so scared.

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

"Now what?" I asked as we seemed to be headed back to the town. I didn't want to go back. What if my suspicions were correct and they really were killing us and eating us. Or worse, feeding us to that thing.

"Well lets just go back and ask around about that scarecrow. Maybe ask that young girl, cause she seems oblivious to whats happening."

"Yeah she does." I was rubbing my hands on my thighs trying to dry the sweat that had accumulated from while we were in the orchard. The air was still a little chilly, but that hadn't stopped me from breaking out in nervous sweats while we were out there. "Do you mind if I hang back and stay in the car this time? That really freaked me out." He pulled his eyes from the road to look over at me. The only thing I could read was curiosity. Is it that hard the fathom that I, the person who is totally new to all this, would be a little too scared to participate?

"Yeah that's fine. What are you gonna do?" He was looking at the road again.

"Uh...Probably call Jim. I haven't talked to him in a while." I pulled out my phone to make sure I had him as a contact. "Ooh and maybe call Bobby to see how he's doing." Yep, I had his number in my phone too. I sent Sam a quick text, asking if he was okay and where he was at when we pulled up to the gas pump in front of the general store. The young girl was out there and she smiled when she saw us. I put my phone away figuring I could call Jim later seeing as I wasn't alone to speak freely and I kind of had to play my part. I can't believe that Dean did that. Why would he say we're a couple when that's exactly who's been going missing? Plus he scared the crap out of me when he walked up and put his arm around me. I'm glad he wasn't mad about me pinching him. I just did it without thinking about it and I realized afterward that I didn't know how he would react to it. But he seemed fine with it. Not that I was going to make it a habit.

In hindsight I really didn't mind having his arm around me, but still. I was jumpy enough as it was, lying to all these people and asking about someone I didn't know. I was just waiting for someone to call me out with a name like Kate Dicaprio. It was all I could think of on such short notice, because a lady walked right up to me on the street and asked me if I was new in town. The first name that came to me was Kate Winslet, but I knew that would be too obvious. The woman didn't seem to notice the strange name, but I was just waiting for the one person who did.

I got out and went to stand next to Dean as he started talking to the girl. Emily, her necklace said. I'd never been to a full service gas station before so I was a little embarrassed having Emily fill up Dean's car while we were perfectly capable of doing so, but she didn't seem to mind and I guess it was her job.

"Did you grow up here?"

"Uh no I moved here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents in a car accident and my aunt and uncle took me in."

"Wow that was nice of them." I wasn't surprised that they would do that. I know I would take my nephews in a heartbeat if something ever happened to my brother and Lily. I hadn't totally lost my faith in humanity yet.

"Everybody's nice here."

Dean smiled to me and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers before turning and asking if this town was perfect. He did is for emphasis on our 'relationship', but it still made my heart race and I could feel myself blushing, but I tried to just look like I was really happy.

"Well its the boonies, but I love it. I mean the towns around us are loosing their farms and all that, but here, it's almost like we're blessed."

Ding ding ding! I am proud to say that I've seen enough movies and read enough horror novels to know that this hunt officially sounds like something from 'The Wicker Man.' Ritual sacrificing. Like maybe they kill the couple to keep their community thriving or something. I took a history class in college where we did a whole big assignment on the sacrificing of human life also so that helped. We had to explain reasoning and ideology and all that mess in a HUGE paper, but I remembered it because it was a lot more interesting than math class. I was no longer afraid of these people killing and eating us, but killing us and sacrificing our hearts or whatever. I don't know which is worse.

"Yeah that scarecrow creeps me out." I looked up as she mentioned the spooky creature of a scarecrow.

"Yeah, Kate here almost ran off screaming when we saw it." He squeezed my hand and looked over at me, mischief dancing in his smile. The bastard was making fun of me, but I didn't have anything witty to say back to him and it wasn't hard to look embarrassed about how I acted at the orchard. But how did he know my fake name? I didn't tell him though I probably should have so that he would know what to call me around these people. He _did_ sneak up on me right after I introduced myself so he must have heard it then.

At least he used a normal name. John Bonham. Sounded kind of familiar, but it also sounded kind of common so there was no use in wondering where he got it. Maybe it was someone he helped save once or something.

"Who's is it?"

"I dunno. It's just always been there."

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out and looked at the text I just got while Dean and Emily continued talking. The candid picture I'd snapped of Sam while he was driving the other day popped up revealing that the text was from Sam.

'_At bus station. No Cali bus till tomorrow. How's the case?' _

'_Not sure yet. Sorry about the bus. Hope you find your dad.' _I text back.

Dean was saying bye to Emily so I smiled real big and cheesy and gushed a chipper goodbye to her and followed Dean as he pulled me away from the car and across the street. He didn't let go of my hand as we walked a little ways down the street until we got to Scotty's Cafe, where Emily said the couple would be.

"I'm gonna go in here and try to convince these people to leave," he pointed at the door with his thumb, "Do you wanna come with me or make those calls?"

"Doesn't it get kind of tense when you do this stuff?"

"Yeah it can. Most people just think you're crazy." He made the universal motion for crazy by swirly his finger by his head. I smiled at his antics.

"I think I'll leave this to the professional and go call Jim." He smiled back and we parted ways.

My call with Jim was surprisingly brief. He was in the middle of his confession duties and couldn't talk too long.

Bobby didn't even pick up so I just left him a message on his answering machine asking how he was doing and telling him to call me back when he wasn't busy. By the time I got back to the cafe there was a cop car parked outside and I was suddenly worried that Dean had been arrested for something. I saw the sheriff standing by Dean's table when I walked by but I was trying to look nonchalant so I kept walking until I got to the car and leaned on it waiting to see what happened.

A few minutes later Dean came out of the cafe with the sheriff on his tail, barking orders at him. I walked around the car to see what was going on.

"You've done nothing but cause trouble here. We already told you that your friends left so you just get in your car and clear out." Dean stopped in front of me to pull out his keys when the cop reached out and grabbed Dean's shoulder. Dean whipped around and knocked the cops hand away, ready for a fight, but so was the cop. I saw him grab for his gun and panicked.

I jumped in between them with my back pressed to Dean and my hands out in surrender to the cop. Dean grabbed my upper arms, as if to push me out of the way but I did my best to hold my ground as I started talking.

"Wait! No need to get violent. What seems to be the problem Sheriff?" I was trying to be nice and help avoid a confrontation, but I think the guy thought I was being snarky. The next thing I know the sheriff has hold of my left arm, squeezing far too tightly, shaking it for emphasis and ignoring my gasps of pain as he ground out his warning quickly.

"You two have been snooping around here, bothering these good people-" He didn't get to finish because Dean tried to jump around me to grab the sheriff's uniform, but the guy quickly let go of me and took a step back. I reached out and grabbed Dean's arm before he could get a hold of the guy and shoved it behind me while pushing Dean backwards with my body. I was mad at the cop for grabbing me and probably leaving a bruise on my forearm, but I was more worried about getting in trouble right now. Well Dean getting in trouble that is. He didn't have to get in a fight with this guy for me, it wasn't worth it.

"We got the message loud a clear Sheriff. We're leaving." The guy looked angry as hell as he watched us back away and warned us that he was going to follow us to make sure we left. I turned facing Dean and tried to push him, but he was resisting more and I ended up pressed to his body. He was still looking past me to the sheriff, a glare on his face and his lips pursed in anger.

"Get in the car."

I pushed him away from me taking out some of my frustration on him and went and got in on my side. Not even a whole minute saw us flying down the lonely road with the sheriff and his wailing siren on butts.

"You shouldn't have got between us. You could have got hurt." His hands were gripping the wheel so hard that his knuckles were white.

"It's okay, Dean. I was just trying to keep you from beating him up so we didn't get in a bunch of trouble."

"He was asking for it even before he put his hands on you." Dean's teeth were clenched as he spoke and you'd think that guy smacked me or something. I mean really all he did was grab my arm.

"First off it was hand, singular, and its not even that bad. Look." I pulled my sleeve up just to show him that I was unmarked, but as it turns out that bastard left a really big bruise on me. I pulled my sleeve back down and grinned sheepishly at him, trying to brush it off and get him to also. The fire in his eyes was all the proof I needed that it didn't work.

We were silent for while as he drove and I did nothing to alleviate that. He probably just needed to simmer down. He seemed like the type to get worked up and then take his anger out on things. Like punching bags or other people. I didn't want to be that other person.

I wish Sam was here. We probably would be done with this case already. Not that I'm saying Dean is incompetent! Its just that Sam seemed to be the one who figured out what it was and Dean is the one who either already knew or figured out how to kill it.

"I think the people in town are messing with the visitors car so they break down near that orchard."

"And the scarecrow is eating the people?" I was being dramatic and sarcastic and trying to make him laugh at how crazy that sounds.

"Something like that." Was he serious? "But the question is why." He was serious! So I wasn't wrong? He thought they were giving these couples to that evil scarecrow too?

It was decided that we could check out the orchard on the way into town later because we had to go past it anyway. I was kind of nervous about that seeing as I was afraid of that place in the day so I was definitely going to pee my pants if I had to go in at night. He must have see my face because he quickly added.

"Don't worry, you're staying in the car." The smile on my face was so big that it hurt. I was more than happy to oblige. There was no way I was going there again. Not even with Dean. Even though his reassuring smile worked on me every time.

I actually almost hit my knees and praised Jesus, knowing that I didn't have to go back into that hell hole of an orchard that harbored the villain from Jeepers Creepers.

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

The afternoon went kinda of slow for the most part. I exchanged a few texts with my brother while Dean called the community college that was in the next town and got us an appointment to talk to one of the teachers about local lore. I can't imagine that there was a lot of history around here. I mean, its Indiana. Finally the sun went down and we started heading back to Burketsville. I was nervous again. More jittery than I should be, because I wasn't the one going into the orchard.

I was nervous for Dean. I didn't want him to get hurt. I felt kind of foolish worrying about him, seeing as he has done this kind of stuff his whole life, but I couldn't help it. It was in my nature to worry. Especially about Dean. He was the guy that was protecting me and even trying to make me feel like less of a burden. He'd bent over backwards to help me and I would feel terrible if he got hurt.

My heart started beating so loudly that I was convinced Dean could hear it as he pulled up next the the couples car on the side of the road. I looked over at the misty orchard, hoping to see them come waltzing out so Dean didn't have to go in there, but I was disappointed.

I climbed out of the car and followed him to the trunk where he kept all his weapons and hunting junk and watched him root around quickly for something. He yanked out a sawed off shotgun and a box of bullets before straightening up. He began loading the shotgun when we heard the woman's scream tear through the night. Dean slammed the trunk and started towards the orchard, but stopped and rushed back to me. My heart was hammering in my chest and before I knew it he was shoving one of his pistols in my hands. It was one of his silver ones with the ivory plates on the grip. I held it firmly but away from me. I may clean his guns for him but I definitely don't know how to shoot one.

"You take this and shoot anyone who comes out of there that isn't me you got that?"

I didn't know what to do. The woman screamed again I couldn't get my brain to work. That girl could be dying and he was putting a gun in my hand. I was shaking so bad that I almost dropped the gun, but Dean grabbed me and shook me roughly and it surprisingly cleared my head.

"You got that, Lynn?"

"I got it." I answered and tightened my hold on the pistol, my hands barely fitting around the grip.

And then he left me alone, standing next to his car, in the dark when there was an evil scarecrow cannibal thing running around. I was wishing Sam was here again, because he might stay with me while Dean ran off to save the day. Or he might run off with Dean and leave me here anyways. It was hard to tell. I just wanted someone here with me. I was uncomfortable with this gun in my hand and waiting for something to show up just to see if I had the cojones to actually shoot it.

I jumped when I heard the woman shriek and then jumped again when I heard the shotgun blast. I stood there and jumped for every one of the three blasts that sounded out, my heat skipping a beat as I heard them. I heard people running and Dean shouting for them to get to their car so I got the pistol as ready as I could.

I was still shaking when I raised the gun up a little so that I would be ready if I had to aim. Poorly aim, but aim none the less. Two people who I could only assume were the couple came tumbling from the orchard and despite my heart yelling at me that they were just people I raised my arms and took aim at them. All I could feel my my own fear and Dean's instructions kept ringing in my head.

The woman threw her hands up in surrender and I lowered the gun a little as they got closer to me, but I almost dropped it totally when Dean came crashing out behind them. I stepped forward to check on him but he pushed me back towards the couple before turning, cocking his shotgun, and watching for whatever was after them to emerge from the apple trees. I was gasping for air even though I hadn't been the one running as I stood closely behind Dean. One hand still held the gun in my shaking grasp and the other clutched at his jacket for support. I honestly don't know how he faces these things.

The couple were huddled behind me in much the same fashion, with the woman practically feeling me up and hugging me at the same time. Well at least it wasn't the guy.

"What was that?" The man asked in a panicked voice, but Dean barked at him not to ask.

After a few more minutes of observation Dean was pretty sure that their tormentor either couldn't or wouldn't leave the orchard. He then quickly fixed whatever it was the townies had messed with on their car and told them to get on the road and never look back. I kept watch the whole time.

Once their car sped off Dean finally turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I almost laughed.

"Am I okay? You're the one went charging in there and had a face off with some monster. Are you okay?" He actually did laugh at me before grabbing my arm and running his hand down to my own hand where I still clung to the grip of his pistol. I'd been clutching it so tightly it kind of hurt to uncurl my fingers from it. My question went unanswered.

"You did good." He said while he threw the shotgun back into the trunk and stuffed the pistol into his pants.

"I didn't do anything." I argued. I don't know why he was asking me if I was okay and telling me I did a good job. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! About the only thing I'd successfully done was stay out of the way.

"Well you didn't run off screaming, so I'd say you did alright." He smiled at me as we climbed back in the car and thankfully put that place behind us and headed the same way the couple had gone.

"What was it? That scarecrow?" I asked when we were a safe distance away. I'd turned in the the seat with my leg tucked under me, facing Dean as he drove.

"Yeah. The bastard was just walking around like a person."

"That's creepy." He just nodded and I turned back the right way in my seat. The adrenaline slowly drained from my system and I was left with the feeling of fatigue crawling over me. I slumped down in my seat so I could rest my head back on the seat and started to doze. Dean's classic rock playing softly and the purr of this classic car he loves so much, acted as my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep.

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

I don't know how much time had passed, but I barely woke up when my Dean opened my door. We were pulled over on the side of the road again so I figured that we were going to sleep in the car again. I must have been really tired, because I didn't freak out when he reached down and grabbed my arms and pulled me from the car. I kind of helped in my sleepy daze. I got my legs to work at least, but my eyes were still half closed and I stumbled as I got up. One arm wound around my waist and held me to him as he shuffled to the rear door and opened it with one hand and then helped me climb in. I was already back to sleep as I rested my head on Deans bag.

When I woke up the sun was on its way up and I head Dean talking on the phone. I don't remember how I got in the backseat, but I didn't really care. This was the first time I've felt rested since we got here. Yeah this is only the second day we've been here, but I missed some sleep the night we came in and that screwed my up all day yesterday. I moved my arms to stretch and noticed I had a blanket on me, but I quickly realized that it wasn't a blanket at all, but Dean's jacket. He'd given me his jacket again. That was sweet.

I checked to make sure he was looked at the road before pulled the jacket up and smelling it. I smelled fantastic. A different array of cologne and man that could only be Dean's natural smell. I looked up again and was happy to see he hadn't seen me sniffing his jacket this time. I thought he was going to say something when he caught me the other day, but he didn't seem to realize what I was doing.

Only hearing one side of the conversation I had a hard time figuring out what they were talking about, but at the sound of strain in Dean's voice I'd say it was a private conversation.

"I'm not hinting anything." His eyes flitted up to the rear view mirror to see if I was still sleeping I guess, but I closed my eyes and hoped he hadn't seen me eavesdropping. I wasn't really eavesdropping, per se, but it felt rude to get up and let him know I was awake especially when he seemed to be having such a conversation. He struggled over his words for a minute before he was finally about to speak.

"I just want you to know...I mean, don't think... Sam, you were right." He was talking to Sam? This must be about their fight. "You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live you're own life. You've always known what you want and you go after it. You stand up to Dad and you always have. Anyway, I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy"

If my brother was saying stuff like that to me I'd be crying by now, but I don't know how Sam was acting. I was on the verge of tears right now and I was just watching Dean say it to Sam. I'm such a cry baby.

"Say you'll take care of yourself and call me when you find Dad." He basically just gave Sam his blessing to go out on his own. That has to be tough.

After a few seconds he took the phone away from his ear and closed it. I waited a little while before finally stretching out at far as I could, which wasn't very much, and sitting up. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sleepily smiled at Dean who's eyes were on me in the mirror.

"God I slept good." I said as I pulled out a bottle of mouth wash from my purse. That was the best idea I ever had to carry this around with me. Especially when these two get on a case like this and we sleep in the car. Man, I wanted to take a shower. I spit the liquid into an empty coke bottle before climbing up to the front seat. It was awkward trying not to invade Dean's space and be careful not to damage his seat and try to at least be a little graceful, but I finally made it up there. I sure hope that he didn't mind me doing that.

"How was your sleep?"

He shrugged. "Alright."

"Where we going?"

"To talk to that professor about local lore."

I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. He must really be bummed out about talking to Sam so I just kept my mouth shut and pulled my phone out. It was going to die soon. I didn't have a car charger like Dean and we hadn't been anywhere with an outlet to charge it. I sent a good morning text to Sam before turning it off to save the battery. We must have been almost there, because it sure didn't take long. This town was equally as small as Burkitsville, except it had a community college so there was more in the way of young people.

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

We had to wait around for the guy to get out of teaching a class and it was pretty amusing watching Dean check out every good looking girl who walked by. The class ran late and we didn't get to see the professor until around noon. When we did finally get to talk to him he seemed kind of reluctant to give us any information. He was being evasive to the fact that there even was pagan lore in the area.

"What if it was imported like when the pilgrims brought their religion. Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?"

"Yeah what about that town near here, Burkitsville? Where are their ancestors from?" Was that too obvious a question to ask? Dean didn't seem to think so.

"Northern Europe I believe. Scandinavia I think."

"Well what can you tell me about those pagan gods?" Wow we were really bombarding him with questions and I guess I could see why he would be a little irritated. "Preferable one that hang out in an orchard."

I was thoroughly lost by the time the guy turned and ushered us into an office that I presume was his. He walked over to his enormous book shelf and pulled out one of the many old leather bound books. The ominous kind that promised all kinds of useful and deadly information. I stood next the Dean as the professor opened the book and started flipping through the pages, showing all the different illustration on each page. I almost gasped when he turned to one that looked exactly like the scarecrow from the orchard.

"That one!" I said excitedly and reached around Dean to point at the picture. He reached forward to hold the page and started reading about a creature called a Vanir.

"The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. The villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields while others practiced human sacrifice, one male and one female."

Well that sounds pretty close to me but would a book like this really tell how to kill a Norse god? Can you even kill one? I mean I sure wouldn't want to go after Thor or Odin, but I'd never heard of the Vanir so maybe he was like a bottom of the barrel god or something.

"Kinda looks like a scarecrow, huh?" Dean asked the guy who was again being evasive.

"Well, I suppose." He mumbled and Dean continued reading about how these Vanir used energy from some sacred tree. I found that kind of cool, but I wondered if other things could hold the energy to these beings. Like a magic toothbrush or a magic shoe, but I'm guessing it had to be something old and trees could be pretty old.

"Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic."

"So what happened if the sacred tree was torched? You think it'd kill the god?" Oh my gosh! Could he be more obvious that me and him are huge weirdos. He was going to get us kicked out with these questions. The guy was already looking at us like we were crazy. He even laughed a little.

"You two know that these are just legends we're discussing here." This guy successfully thought we were wack jobs now. He was so going to call the cops on us or something. Maybe the men in white would be more appropriate. Dean told him that of course he was right and they were just legends, but even I didn't think it was very convincing. Dean said thanks and shook his hand before heading over to the door. I just waved a little not comfortable with shaking this man's hand and mumbled thanks before turning to follow Dean. He was paused at the door with his hand on the knob, but he pulled it open when he saw I was following him. What we didn't expect was for someone to slam the butt of a shotgun in his face and knock him out cold.

I started to scream, but the impact of something hitting my head caused it to come out as a grunt. Blackness clouded my vision as my knees buckled and I crumbled to the ground. The pain was sharp from whatever it was hitting my skull but a painful throb began to echo through my brain. This blow to the head was going to give me a concussion I just know it.

I groggily reached up and grabbed my head where I was struck and tried to say something, but all I could do was moan in the pain. When I could actually see, my vision was swimming and everything was doubled. I think I saw the professor holding the book out to his side, but I couldn't be sure. I did see the cop from Burkitsville leaning over Dean before I blacked out again.

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

I could feel myself being moved, but couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't fight back the cloud of unconsciousness that kept me subdued. I think I recognized the sound of a car door slamming, but again couldn't be sure. At least not until I could feel the car start to move. My brain was too foggy and my head was still pounding when I was finally able to pry my eyes open. I closed them again because the light made the pounding worse, but I knew I had to push through it. I reopened my eyes but just barely. I not only didn't want that much light to come through, but I didn't want that cop to know I was awake.

It still took my mind a few minutes to think around all the pain for me to realize that I was leaning on the door in a cop car and Dean was slumped against the opposite door from me. I turned my head just a little and bit my lip to try and quell the dizziness from moving my head. He had the beginnings of a bruise forming around his left eye and was seriously out for the count. His hands were cuffed behind his back. I guess I was deemed less of a threat, because my hands were cuffed in front of my and the metals cuffs closed tightly around my wrists. I could barely turn them around my know red and irritated joint.

Being hit in the head by an old man with a book seemed to be the lesser of the two evils, because Dean can definitely take a hit better than me. I wouldn't be waking up until next week if I'd taken the hit he had.

What kind of cop car was this? There wasn't the cage thing that separated the front seat from the back seat. There was also no little computer sitting next to the driver so they can look up people and what not. Actually the only authentic thing about it was the fact that you couldn't open the back doors from the inside. Was it because he was the only cop in this small town and really wasn't needed a lot?

That professor must have called the cop before we got there to let him know we were snooping around. Which also meant that the townspeople knew about all this evil scarecrow norse god business. Wow that sounded like something out of a really freaky scary movie and it sent chills down my spine to think that there were that many evil people in one area. Hell I was scared enough as it was. Now that me and Dean had ran off that other couple, the townies would be looking for a new one and fast. And who other than the guy and girl who have been digging around in their business and trying to expose this whole sacrifice thing.

It was the hardest thing I've ever done to keep my breathing even and not start hyperventilating right there. I didn't want to go back to the orchard and especially not as the sacrificial offering. What was I going to do? What would Dean do in this situation? Oh God I don't know. Why couldn't he be up?

I slowly moved my foot over and nudged his foot with mine in a meager attempt to wake him, but he didn't move and tears sprung up in my eyes. I kicked him again and he grunted but still didn't move. I saw movement up from from the corner of my eye and quickly shut them so that the sheriff wouldn't know that I was awake. I didn't want to get hit again and he might do it just because it would be easier to have his two prisoners knocked out.

I cracked one eye open a few minutes later when I heard him start talking and checked to see what the cop was doing. He was watching the road and talking to someone on his cell phone. He was telling them about capturing us and telling them to meet him at the orchard. Oh God they really were going to take us out to that Vanir thing. And then I was suddenly hit by an genius idea. A very potentially dangerous idea, but still a good one. I had my phone still in my pocket and I could use it to call 911 or Sam or something.

I had to move really really slow so that the handcuffs didn't make any noise as I moved my arms over to my pocket and pulled my phone out. Thank goodness I turned it off earlier, because it would be dead by now if I hadn't. I hit the button to turn it on and watched the sheriff continue talking to whoever about how he knows that today is the last day for the cycle or whatever. I don't know what he was talking about but I didn't care I just had to call someone for help. Well text them. But who?

I didn't have time to think about it because I totally forgot that my phone wasn't on silent and the tone it made when it started up was really loud in the cop car. My eyes hadn't left the rear view mirror because I was watching him talk, but my heart jumped straight up into my throat when his eyes shot up and looked right at me. Now he knew I was awake and that I was trying to call someone.

I was thrown to the other side of the car and onto Dean when the sheriff suddenly swerved onto the side of the road and quickly rushed from his seat. He was coming to either just take the phone from me or to knock me out again and I knew that I had to fight him either way. The phone was my only way to get help for me and Dean and I couldn't just sit here and let him beat me.

I was kind of ready for him when he yanked my door and I lashed out at him with kicks, hoping to get him somewhere important like a kneecap or the face or his balls. Instead I just knocked the wind out of him by hitting his gut and he grabbed my leg in response and pulled me completely out of the backseat. My ass hitting the pavement was really painful, but I quickly saw my opening. When he pulled me like that he hadn't stepped back that much and instead spread his legs to try and sit on me or something.

I yelled out in anger and I drove the bottom of my shoe right where the sun don't shine and just barely got out of the way as he fell forward onto his knees. I scrambled to get up, but something suddenly hit the side of my thigh, almost making me fall as my entire leg tried to give out. I looked back and saw that he had his nightstick out and had just hit me damn near in the hip with it. The shock of pain was still shooting through my leg as I turned and used all my strength to hit him with my hands that were still cuffed together. The blow knocked him back down on the ground and I saw that the handcuffs left a gash on his face. But he was getting back up and I realized that this was a battle I wasn't going to win. I was bound and not near as strong and trained as this guy. The only chance I had to help Dean and myself was to get away and call someone. I took one last look at unconscious Dean before turning and running straight for the woods.

I heard the sheriff yelling at me and giving chase, but I didn't slow down. The brush was thick in some places, but I tried to keep pace with the beat of my heart as I barreled through it and ignored the briars grabbing at my clothes and skin.

My head was still pounding and limping through the forest was a lot harder than running through it. The spot where where that nightstick hit my leg was throbbing and cramping every time I took a step. Tears streamed down my face as I ran. I wanted to stop. I couldn't. He could be right behind me. I still clutched my phone in my hands that were still handcuffed. I would never get those off by myself. I glanced behind me to see how close he was and was a little surprised that I didn't see him at all, but not fooled. I couldn't slow down anytime soon. The brush would clear up and I'd have space to run without being attacked by thorns and briars, but then it would get thick again and I'd receive fresh cuts and scrapes. I could tell I had some on my face because my tears stung my cheeks like nobody's business.

When the trees widened up again I looked down at my phone and quickly selected Sam from the contacts. I couldn't even feel bad that I was interrupting him look for his father, because I'm sure he would want to help his brother and hopefully come find me and get me out of these woods. I can't imagine Sam just blowing this situation off.

I slowed a little and turned to watch behind me for any sign of my pursuer as I put the phone to my ear. It was difficult to run and hold both arms up to my ear. I tried to catch my breath, but the running and unstoppable sobbing was making it that much harder. When I heard Sam pick up I felt such relief that I want to start crying hysterically all over again but I tried my hardest not to.

"Sam..." It was hard to talk through the gasping and crying. But he seemed to know something was wrong right away.

"Lynn? What's wrong? What happened? Where's Dean?"

"They got him..."Oh god I couldn't breathe. I bent over at the waist and tried to take deep breaths. "The people are trying to..." Deep breath. "...offer me and Dean as a sacrifice."

"WHAT? Where is he? Where are you? Who are 'they'?" I was able to breathe a little better now that I wasn't walking at all, but standing still like this was stressing me out.

"I got away from the cop, but they knocked Dean out and I couldn't get him." I had to fight off another wrack of sobs at the thought of leaving Dean with that guy. "I'm sorry I couldn't get him out Sam, I'm so sorry." I couldn't stop some of the cries that escaped me there.

"It's okay Lynn, I'm on my way! Where are-"

My breath hitched when his voice cut off and I pulled my hand away to look at my phone. IT DIED! Oh my God my phone died! I didn't get to tell him where I was or where they were taking Dean. How was he going to find us now? I threw my phone down and it bounced off some moss and I crumpled down and cried into my hands. This was hopeless. I couldn't do this. I couldn't go back and get Dean out and I wasn't even going to think about stopping that Scarecrow.

After a few minutes I realized that it was useless sitting here and crying like this. Dean was still going to be sacrificed and I was still stuck out in the woods so it was time to get up and look for some kind of help. Maybe Sam could still find us somehow. He knew what town we were in at least.

I picked up my phone as I stood and started heading the way I was going before I stopped. They sky was overcast so I couldn't see the sun, but it had to be around three or four in the afternoon. I didn't hear anything following me, but I wasn't sure I'd know it when I heard it anyway. My throat was burning with thirst and I was tired from this trek, but I kept going. The trees kept thinning out more and more and the land was evening out so it was getting easier.

Until I heard something behind me. A twig snapped or something and I spun around, but there was nothing there. Then another twig broke somewhere to my right and my panic rose up. My survival instinct won out again and I turned and ran. I wasn't even sure if there was anything there, but I couldn't help it. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't breathe anymore and then realized that I'd missed one majorly important detail. The reason all these trees were so thinned out was because they were in nice neat rows.

I was in the orchard!

I had a moment of hesitation when I realized this. Do I keep running or stay? I didn't want to run because what if I run up on the scarecrow? But I didn't want to stay put either, because what if it runs up on me. The urge to just run beat down the fear that kept me in my place and I picked a direction that wasn't behind me and started running. I had to get out of here! This was the worst possible place I could be. I'd rather be back with the sheriff than be here. God, I was never leaving the motel room again.

I was crying again when I turned to make sure there wasn't anything following me and when I turned back around my heart skipped like four beats. I did exactly what I was afraid I would do, I ran up on the scarecrow. It was still on its cross, but that didn't matter to me. I was petrified of it. I tried to stop and back peddle at the same time, but all it resulted in was me on my butt, trying to scoot away from the thing. I couldn't take my eyes off it for fear that it would be gone when I looked back and that's why I didn't see whatever grabbed me. I just screamed.

**~*DEAN POV*~**

How could this fucking happen! All I can remember is that guy clocking me with the stock of his shotgun and then I woke up here, in this cellar. And Lynn wasn't with me! My heart hadn't slowed its frantic beat since I woke up. Where could she be? Why wouldn't they put her down here with me? I just wanted to rip this place apart and go find her, but the door wasn't budging. I'd figured it out by now that they were going to make me and Lynn go into the orchard to be the offering to the Scarecrow. But they needed Lynn for that I didn't want to think what they were doing to her.

I thought I remembered hearing her scream while I was knocked out, but I couldn't be sure that I wasn't just imagining it. This worrying was killing my nervest. I mean it almost felt like Sam was kidnapped or something, but this was Lynn. Not that I didn't care about her, but I just didn't expect this kind of pain in my chest when I thought about her being hurt. Her weird ways and quirks were kind of getting under my skin and there was nothing I could do to stop it. And here she was probably being tortured because of me. I could only hope that she somehow got away from them and was calling help, preferably Sam. She was never leaving the motel room again.

The light was low, but I could see that this was just an old wine cellar. There wasn't really anything laying around that I could use to get out, just a bunch of dust that had me sneezing every time I messed around with some thing. Being down here was just aggravating me even more and I imagine that this was exactly what a caged animal felt like. Out there I could rip them all apart and find Lynn, but in here I was stuck pacing and beating myself up for getting her into this mess.

The light that filtered into the little crack in the door started to dim until I was left with very little light and I knew that the sun was beginning to go down. I gave up my pacing and sat on the floor. My eye was throbbing, my head was pounding, and I was just so goddamn wound up that I was going to snap any second and start trashing this place. But luckily the door opened and distracted me and I didn't feel better about the distraction when I saw what it was.

It was the sheriff and the older couple from the general store. The old man held the shotgun to make sure I stayed back while the cop dragged someone to the door and pushed them in. My eyes were still trying to adjust to the light, but I realized that it was Lynn as I ran forward to help her while she stumbled down the stairs. I wrapped my arms around her and took one last look at the angry faces of the people before they closed the door, but I didn't miss the large gash on the sheriff's face.

Lynn was sobbing into my shirt and getting it all wet, but I didn't care. I held her for a minute and let the relief of seeing her again rush through me as I buried my face in her hair and crushed her to me. Her hair was wet and she smelling like rain and I noticed that she completely wet. I remember hearing the rain earlier, but that was a while ago.

I pushed here away from me and saw that my chest wasn't what was muffling her crying. She was gagged! Those bastards gagged her! It was an old dirty rag that was just tied around her head and into her mouth. I reached up and untied it so she could talk and got a good look at her. She was covered in cuts and scratches and her clothes were torn and frayed. Leaves and other plant life clung to her hair that was falling from her pony tail and her face was dirty and tear streaked. She was a mess. The handcuffs on her wrists where bloody from tearing into her skin. God I wish I had a paperclip so I could get those off of her.

"Lemme sit down." She choked out.

I noticed that the knees of her jeans were ripped open and she was bleeding from the scrapes that covered her knee caps. I helped her sit down and she didn't let go of my hand so I sat down next to her and waited for her to calm down. I didn't say a word as she slowly stopped her crying and caught her breath, but I was dying to start interrogating her.

"The professor hit me over the head and when I woke up we were in the cop car and you wouldn't wake up and the sheriff caught me turning my phone on and he yanked me out of the car and I kicked him between the legs and he hit me in the thigh with the nightstick so I hit him in the face and ran and I'm so sorry I left you. I just-" Her voice was becoming frantic again so I stopped her to keep her from getting all worked up again.

"Wait you kicked him in the balls and gave him that cut on the face?" She seemed to realize that I was trying to slow her down so she took a few deep breaths before looking at me sheepishly and nodding.

"That's... That's awesome!" I couldn't stop the smile that tore across my face. Hopefully she could see how happy I was about that, because I'm not a feely 'I'm so proud of you' kinda guy. She was blushing, obviously embarrassed by what she'd done, but I really couldn't be more proud of her. That bastard pig deserved that and more for hitting her. Just wait until I get my hands on him.

"Thanks, but I'm really sorry for leaving you with him." I looked at her in disbelief.

"Sorry for leaving me with him? Don't be sorry at all! That's what you do if we ever get in that situation again." I was snapping because I couldn't believe that she waited so long to get away cause she was worried about me. While I thought that was pretty cool, she needed to be worried only about herself. "If we're ever in a situation like that again you run, you hear me? You don't think twice about me, haul ass and get help." I kind of expected her to flinch at the harsh tone in my voice, but I wouldn't regret it if she did. She needed to know this and learn it. I wasn't going to have her getting hurt because of me. To my surprise though her face brightened up.

"Oh! I called Sam!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, but my phone died before I could tell him where we were so I don't know what help it was." She frowned and messed around with the handcuffs.

"Well that's okay. He knew where we were going and he's smart. He'll be here." I reassured her and grabbed one of her hands so she would stop fidgeting with the cuffs. And because I wanted to touch her. I have a weakness for damsels in distress So sue me. She just smiled at me and leaned against the wall next to me. She sighed and closed her eyes for a second while she leaned her head against the dirty wall that held us up.

She was doing surprisingly good right now. Last time we had a crazy confrontation with something that she was able to see was the demon when we first showed up to help her. And she had a full on meltdown after that, so what was so different now? Maybe I was jumping the gun and it would happen when we got out of here or maybe, just maybe she was getting a little more used to this stuff. I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

We both jumped when someone jerked the door to the cellar open and I hoped with everything in me that it was Sam. I don't know exactly when Lynn called him so I don't know if he could even be here yet, but man did I wish it was him. I was out of luck though when I saw it was the crazy townspeople again. Son of a bitch.

The sun was up but just barely as it was behind the trees now. Fear riddled Lynn's face again as I stood and stepped in front of her. She grabbed my hand and I helped her stand up while those ass clowns pulled out their shotguns and told her that it was time. For what? I have a pretty good guess.

We had no other choice but to follow them until they lead us to some piece of shit pickup truck and loaded us in the back. Scotty got all pushy with Lynn when she had a hard time getting into the bed of the truck and I almost snapped and sucker punched the mother, but I knew that might get us shot so I just tried to kill him with my eyes. I wish I had laser vision like Superman.

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

The ride to the orchard was like walking the mile. Like my man, Michael Clarke Duncan, in the Green Mile. All joking aside it was nerve wracking. Mostly because I couldn't think of a way out of this. Not while they had guns on us at least. Lynn was shivering over on her side of the truck bed. I don't know if it was from the cold air rushing past us or that she was scared, but I just wanted to scoot over there and give her a hug that could help out no matter what it was. And I'm definitely not the hugging type. But even though I wanted to I couldn't. Scotty and the sheriff also sat back here with their guns trained on us, not moving an inch. Hell I adjusted once and they tensed up so bad I though they were going to shoot. Its best just to stay still.

With the sun going down the orchard look almost as spooky as it had last night when I went in after that couple. Lynn struggled a little when we walked in the gate, but they luckily didn't do anymore than just shove her ahead of them and up next to me. She was afraid of this place in the day so the night was going to give her a heart attack. She was probably terrified right now. I reached out my right hand to her and she wrapped it in both of her's, the cuff still keeping her wrists together. I tried to smile reassuringly at her, but I still hadn't thought of a plan and I was starting to get on edge. Where was nerdy Sam with all the answers when you needed him? He could think up a plan like it was his job. Ha I guess it is.

"We have to hurry." The old woman said as we passed the scarecrow on his cross and the sheriff told us to stop a couple rows over from the evil son of a bitch. Scotty grabbed Lynn's arm and pulled her from my grasp and I stepped forward out of instinct to snatch her back and save her, but the sheriff was there with the shotgun barrel in my face.

I just glared at him as he backed me up into one of the apple trees. "Sit down." He commanded, but I remained standing and looked around him to see what they were doing with Lynn. She was already sitting on the ground and leaning against another apple tree and they were tying her hands above her head. So that's what they're doing. They were restraining us here and heading for the hills while the scarecrow claimed us. Douchbags.

"I said sit down." The sheriff poked me with the barrel and I cut my eyes at him and stared him down for a minute. This stupid hick knew for a fact that I could kick his ass blindfolded, but the gun was keeping me at bay so he thought he was hot shit. I was so beating the smirk off his face when we got away.

I was silent while they tied me up and just looked over at Lynn. She wasn't crying but she looked like she might any minute as she looked around the orchard for the Norse god that was just waiting for his meal. The townsfolk said very little as they finished up and then quickly filtered away from us and towards the exit. My stomach rumbled out of no where and I remembered something.

"I hope your apple pie was freaking worth it!" Man I'd wanted some of that when I was in the cafe earlier. When I get out of here I'm going to eat a whole apple pie in one sitting and get one for Lynn too. If she even likes pie, but let's be serious. Who doesn't like pie?

They did nothing and kept walking until I couldn't see them anymore and I found myself looking over at Lynn again. She was still looking around fearfully, but she stopped when she saw me looking at her.

"So what now?" She asked shakily.

"I'll think of something. It's gonna be okay. Sam will be here soon." I tried to cheer her up with a smile. It only worked a little.

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

Thirty minutes later the sun was completely down and the fog was billowing in like it was coming from a fog machine. And my damn butt was numb as hell. I kept wiggling and trying to wake it up, but nothing was working. Lynn hadn't really moved much and I guess it was because she didn't want to make any noise. Maybe she thought the Vanir couldn't find us if we were quiet, but I don't think it works that way. I tried to lean around my tree to see if the scarecrow was still there but my restraints wouldn't let me move far enough.

"Hey can you see? Is it moving yet?" She looked at me like I grew another head or something.

"You want me to look over there? What if it's gone?" Her voice was all squeaky as she whispered across the space between us. I almost laughed at her.

"So?" I was playing dumb, but I kind of knew what she was talking about. If she looked over and saw that it was gone then if would be confirmed that the scarecrow was indeed wandering around the orchard.

"'So'? No way! I'm not looked over there." She clamped her eyes shut and shook her head and it almost looked like she was going to throw a fit like a little kid.

"Come on just take a peek." She kept her eyes closed, but she stayed still and took a deep breath like she was steeling her nerves. But she didn't have to look because right then a twig snapped.

My heart jumped into my throat and her eyes shot open, but neither of us moved. We just listened, leaves rustling and crunching as we sat frozen in fear. Someone was heading this way and it was coming from where the scarecrow's cross was. I guess she was too scared to not look now, because she suddenly twisted as far as she could and tried to look around her tree.

"I can't see!" She was still trying to lean around and look while whispering frantically to me and that whipped me into action. I began to yank at my binds and try to get out even though the rough rope was cutting into my skin. The footsteps continued and I braced for the worse until I heard a voice.

"Dean?" And then the absolute best brother in the world walked right into my sight. He looked quickly from me to Lynn and then decided to untie me first. I kind of wanted him to untie Lynn first, but I wasn't going to complain. This move made sense too.

"Oh thank God its you Sam!" Lynn practically yelled this and it sounded loud after all her whispering.

"I take back everything I said. I'm so happy to see you. How'd you get here so fast?"

"I stole a car." I'll be damned! Sammy was growing up and taking after his big brother.

"Hahaha! That's my boy." I yanked my hands down as he undid the last knot, "Keep an eye on that scarecrow. It could come alive any minute."

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked and I jumped up from my spot to look. Holy shit the scarecrow really was gone. It could be waiting to jump on us at any minute. It was time to book. I rushed over to Lynn who was wiggling around impatiently and quickly untied her knots, but they left the handcuffs on her so those would have to wait until later. She looked over to the cross and all but ran blindly away when she saw it wasn't there. I grabbed her arm and we all headed for the exit, avoiding the cross.

"All right. Now, this sacred tree you're talking about, let's burn it."

"What? Now?" Lynn asked panicked. I was with her though. I just wanted to get out before we became Vanir food.

"No, in the morning. Lets just shag ass before Leatherface catches up." Lynn seemed all for it as she looked at me in relief. I kept a hold on Lynn's arm as we ran past the rows of tree on our way out, but we couldn't seem to get there fast enough. And those fucking hicks were still here causing problems.

I slid to a stop when I heard the gun cock an saw the old couple with their guns aimed at us and blocking our path as we made a turn. I pushed Lynn behind me, but I spun around when she gasped and heard all the guns being cocked. Shit, so much for running the other way. We were surrounded by Scotty the sheriff and some other people I hadn't seen come out here with us. Lynn clung to the back of my jacket and I held her there as we turned round and round looking for an exit, but we had no luck.

After the dark of the orchard their lights were blinding me as we stood there catching out breath. Lynn nearly jumped out of her skin when a eerie groan echoed around us.

"Please let us go." She was crying again as she stepped around me and pleaded with the old couple. I guess she thought they would be the most sympathetic because of that young niece they had and the old man even looked kind of sad. If she was crying like this and asking me for something I'd probably give her whatever she wanted.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise." He wasn't fazed. Oh God how were we going to get out of this. Sam better be thinking of something.

"Please?" Lynn tried again but he none of them were budging. I'm sure that if they didn't need us alive then they would have just shot us already.

"You have to let it take you. You have to-" He was suddenly cut off as a blade went right through his chest. I didn't even see that bastard sneak up behind him. The old woman's scream was nothing compared to Lynn's. My ears would probably ring for days, but at least I knew that I'd be able to hear her if she screamed from a mile away. She reached out for me again and I crushed her to me as she hid her face against my chest, obviously not wanting to see what was happening.

The old man fell when the scythe was wrenched from his chest and the scarecrow grabbed the woman and began dragging the man backward by his leg. The townspeople where already running helter skelter and we quickly followed their lead.

"Come on! Let's go!" I barked as I grabbed Lynn's hand and dragged her along with me, Sam right on our heels. We were really close to the exit when they stopped us because it didn't take us long to pass the gates and run out into the road. We stopped and turned and me and Sam stepped in front Lynn to protect her in case the Scarecrow was following us. But we saw nothing. The whole place was eerily quiet even though a moment ago the woman had been screaming.

"Oh thank God we're finally out of there." Lynn sighed in relief and bent over to catch her breath or something. She was breathing heavily and out of instinct I reached out and placed a hand on her back and rubbing comforting circles. I realize that it was an extremely girly thing to do, but I just had to. My body was playing by its own rules. But I quickly pulled my hand away when I saw Sam looking at me all weird.

"What?" I mouthed but he just kept giving me that 'Sammy is thinking' look before shaking his head and looking away. What was his problem? Why the weird look? I was just trying to comfort her. He doesn't always have to be the understanding one. Plus he looked gay when he did it. I just made it look good.

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

Turns out Sam had stolen a crappy Honda Civic that belonged to some college student so it was cluttered with school books and fast food wrappers and smelled like cherries or something fruity. Lynn had to sit on a pile of clothes in the back. I heard the handcuffs clink together and her hiss in pain as they were probably aggravating her already raw wrists. I told Sam where to go so we could get my baby back and began digging around for a paper clip to get the cuffs off her. Sam looked over at me questioningly as I flipped through all the books laying around and dug through the backpack until I finally found one. Lynn must have seen what I was doing because she quickly scooted forward and stuck her hands out so that I could pick the lock.

"Woah, Lynn. How long have you had those on?" Sam exclaimed when he looked down at her battered hands.

"Uhh...All day." She mumbled and I tried to be gentle as I moved the cuffs around so I could easily get to the key hole.

"I'll clean those wounds for you when we get far enough away from here." He assured her. I figure she could probably do it better by herself, because of being a nurse, but I guess she might still be kind of traumatized.

"Thanks." She mumbled when I had them off her and looked up at me. I only spared her a glance before stuffing the cuffs into my back pocket. I couldn't just leave them here, her DNA was all over them. It really sucks that she had to go through all this stuff. She was probably gonna high tail it back to Bobby's after this and just live in his bunker basement. As soon as I thought about her leaving I realized that I didn't really want her to go. She laughed at my jokes and helped break up some of the routine. Especially when I got to see her half naked when I woke her up from her bad dreams and her shirts had ridden up. She was definitely more fun to look at than Sam.

**3rd Person POV**

The black van sped through the night carrying the two passengers wherever they were going. Neither one had good intentions. The man couldn't deny his demons. He'd only picked up the young blonde woman because he though he might get some kind of reward for the ride. But the young blonde woman's plan was much more sinister.

She baited him by asking him to pull over and letting him think what he wanted about why she wanted them to stop. He definitely thought he was about to get some action. He waited expectantly, for her to start taking her clothes off or something of the sort, but she just reached into her bag and pulled out a silver chalice with sad and painful faces carved into the side.

"What's that?" The man asked, a little put off that she wasn't already putting out.

"I have to make a call." She answered simply even though he knew that he wouldn't understand what she meant. After all he was just a human, he would never understand.

"I've got a cell you can use." He assured her as she reached into the cup and griped a small knife. Her actions would be clear if only he could see what she had, but she kept her hand hidden in the cup and her plan hidden under the smile on her face.

"It's not that kind of call." And with movement like lightening she lashed out with the small blade and cut the unsuspecting man's throat and even watched for a minute as he choked on his on life force before holding out the silver cup and catching the remainder of his blood as it spilled from him. She was unfazed as his blood began to trickle and he eventually died right there. She even reached out with a look of disgust and pushed his body so that it slumped against the door and was the farthest away from her.

With the meaningless dean human forgotten she turned her attention to the now clotting blood in her chalice. She reached a finger in and swirled it round and round while chanting the words that would connect her to just the demon she reported to. After a minute the blood swirled and spiked on its own and the deep voice rumbled through her. He asked of her progress with the younger Winchester.

"It makes no sense. I could have stopped Sam." She argued. "Hell, I could've taken them both. Why let them go?" She was aggravated that he just sent her on this recon mission instead of letting her just destroy the Winchester brothers. The voice quickly reprimanded her. The mission was much larger than just killing the brothers and she knew that so why was she acting so brashly? Then he asked the million dollar question. Was the girl with them?

"Yes. Sam said something about a woman traveling with them. I think its her."

The voice was pleased by this news as he gave her further instruction on what to do. This plan was turning out to be much more intricate than she first thought and oh how fun it was going to be.

"I understand. Yes, Father."

**SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^SPN^_^**

_**A/N: OK so that was it! I hoped you liked it! I can't believe I got the whole episode in one chapter! Please, please, please, please, please, review and lemme know what you think.**_

_**For the people who skipped the first part, the graphic scene, basically what happened is that Lynn dreamed about a time when her and Sam where having sexual relations. And in the middle of it before it truly became intimate she looks up and instead of Sam its Dean there, but she does nothing to stop it and continues on with what they were doing. It was basically in there to explain that Lynn is in fact attracted to Dean. She thinks about him sexually.**_

_**Thank you all for reading and I really hope you liked it! I do it for you!**_


	16. Nightmare Part I

**_I know this isn't very long, but I have to give y'all something. I feel horrible that I've taken so long, but my life has gotten hectic. I had to take on a second job so not much to write at the moment. Not much going on at the moment, but it'll get better. Thanks to all the reviews, alerts and favs!_**

**_I don't own Supernatural or the characters in it._**

**_P.S. I now have a twitter if you wanna hit me up on there and follow me or something. The link is in my profile.  
_**

* * *

Sam was in a cold sweat when he woke from his dream. And what a vivid and horribly realistic dream that left an eerie feeling on the dreamer and a nasty sense of unease. Sam knew exactly what kind of dream this was. It was like the others. The ones that he'd dreamed and brushed off...until they came true that is. Then they haunted him for days, along with the thoughts of what he could have done had he not ignored them. And this time he didn't intend to.

He jumped from his bed, simultaneously turning on the light and shaking Dean awake. Sam didn't stop his rushing as Dean yanked his arm from him and groan at Sam's antics. Sam quickly ran to the small kitchenette and flipped on all the lights and then went to the couch which held Lynn. She was curled into a ball, her most common sleeping position, when he grabbed her shoulder to wake her. She turned and looked bleary-eyed up at him before he began to grab his and Deans clothes from the floor.

"What are you doing, man? It's the middle of the night." Sam ignored his brother's words as he began to sloppily throw things into their duffel bags.

"We have to go." Sam rushed to grab the things from the bathroom as Dean asked him what happened. Sam simply replied that they had to go right then. Sam grabbed another half packed back and then stepped from the room to load the car.

Dean rubbed his eyes as he climbed from the bed and stumbled over to the couch. It was entirely too small to hold Lynn, but at least she fit on it better than him or Sam would. He made a mental note to start asking for rooms with a futon or pullout bed for her. Or he could just start inviting her into his bed. Yeah, like that would happen. Dean hated to admit it but Lynn was a little out of his league. She was way hotter than some of the girls he went for and she wasn't some easy bar hopping tramp. Not that he could only get tramps into his bed, but they were just...well...easier. It took time to get into the pants of a girl like Lynn and time was something Dean never had. What was he crazy? Standing here, thinking about getting his brothers ex into the sack. He had to get laid in the next town to stop these urges.

"Come on. Get up before Sam has a cow." He said as he grabbed her arm to wake her again. She had rolled back over and dozed off after Sam woke her and then left to pack. She groaned before reached up and grabbing his hand to pull herself up and off the couch. Dean smiled at the grumpy look on her face and the state of disarray that her hair was in. She was cute when she woke up.

"What's taking so long? Hurry up!" Sam's voice reminded Dean that there was in fact something wrong and he immediately started to pack up and get ready for the early start to the day.

^_^Sam^_^Dean^_^Sam^_^Dean^_^Sam^_^Dean^_^Sam^_^Dean

I never want to get up early in the morning...ever, but when I do I'm always happy that I did. Like this morning. Its really quiet and peaceful because all the people are still asleep. I tried to go back to sleep in the car but I was unsuccessful. I wanted to know what the guys were talking about anyway so I just sat on the edge of my seat and leaned on the back of their seat. Sam was saying how he'd had a dream where a guy drove his car into the garage and something invisible locked him in the garage inside his car and he slowly choked to death on the exhaust fumes. Sam somehow remembered the license plate number and was running a check with the Michigan police using one of his fake cop identities. Was there any information that these two couldn't get their hands on?

Dean was looking at Sam skeptically and trying to assure him that this dream was nothing to worry about. Just a nightmare he was saying. I personally don't see what Sam was getting all worked up for. I've had plenty of bad dreams but I never woke up thinking that they really happened.

"A normal everyday, naked in class nightmare." I exchanged a look with Dean. I never had one of those nightmares. Most of mine were about scary creatures trying to eat me or something. Sam went on to say he'd had dreams like this before and how they felt so real, but I had to argue with him there also. I always thought my dreams were real while I was dreaming them. I had a dream about being Batman's best friend and helping him out and we had a little love interest going on and that felt really really real. I mean it was Christian Bale Batman so that could have just been my mind wanting it to be real because come on, who wouldn't want to be romantically involved with Christian Bale.

Dean again had the same feelings as me about dreaming about strangers, but he was calling the dreams premonitions. Was Sam some kind of psychic? They argued back and forth before Sam got the news that the license plate number was real and it was license to a guy in Saginaw, Michigan. We were still in Indiana from the last hunt so I guess that wasn't too far. Much better than heading to Texas or something where we'd be on the road for two days.

I let the force of the car accelerating push me back in my seat and pulled out my phone to play a game or listen to music. Neither one of the guys looked like they were up to talking that much. Sam looked freaked out by his dream/premonition and Dean looked freaked out by Sam. I on the other hand was not freaked out by Sam. I don't think I'm entirely educated enough to make an opinion on the subject. On any normal day I would think that someone who has premonitions is crazy, but its not a normal day. Nor has it been for the past couple of months. I was left wondering when I'd ever see normal again.

It was early morning and the sun was still down by the time we pulled up to the address of the supposed man that Sam had dreamed about. I was pretty tired after sitting there with nothing to do for two hours and just wanted to go back to bed. Unfortunately the bright flashing lights of the police cars insured that I wouldn't be going to sleep for a while.

The nice suburban home was teeming with police and paramedics and they were all focused in the garage. Wow this was really happening. Sam was right. The paramedics were pulling a man out of the garage on a stretcher when a cop stopped them and pulled the black body bag up and covered the man. The man was really dead. I wasn't pained by the sight of the dead body like Sam was. His look was like a open page in a book titled 'How to Blame Yourself for Something You Couldn't Control.' I stayed in the car when they decided to get out because it was cold out there and I was still really tired.

Sometimes they reminded me of the cops that would come into the rooms of one of my patients to ask them questions about a recent crime that put them in the hospital. The only difference was that Sam and Dean were smooth enough to get people talking, unlike many of the cops who always made the victims cry and clam up. I covered my mouth as I yawned and laid back down across the backseat, using Dean's duffel as a pillow again. Was I heartless for dozing off while a dead man was being carted to the morgue and his family stood outside weeping in their grief? Maybe not heartless, just a little desensitized I guess. I've seen plenty of dead people and dealt with plenty of heartbroken families. Maybe I should feel bad for what was going on with Sam, but I didn't have the energy as I drifted off.

^_^Sam^_^Dean^_^Sam^_^Dean^_^Sam^_^Dean^_^Sam^_^Dean

I woke when draft fell across me and pulled me from sleep with its bitter cold. I groggily opened my eyes to see Dean crouching over me. I felt his warm hands on my shoulders as he gently shook me to wake me. He must not have noticed I was up.

"Lynn. Come on we're at the motel." He voice was soft, almost a whisper. I groaned and sat up while rubbing my eyes and yawning again. The sun was coming up somewhere far off because the horizon was starting to lighten. I was reluctant to leave the warmth of the car to go out into the cold but when I looked over to the open door Dean had his duffel in one hand and was holding the other out to me. That I couldn't refuse.

My cold hand clasped his tightly as he had to practically drag me out of the car and into the thankfully warm motel room. I plopped down on the couch without so much as a word and was about to lay down when Sam stopped me.

"Get up." He said slapping my leg. What was with these two hindering my sleeping habits? Just because they got shitty sleep didn't mean I had to. I just glared at him before tiredly standing up and getting out of his way. He quickly pulled all the cushions off the couch and pulled at a strap I hadn't even seen and out popped a bed.

"This room has a sofa bed." He said as if we hadn't already figured it out. I sighed in relief. I would finally get to stretch out.

"Oh Sam, I could kiss you." I said as I climbed onto the thin mattress. I didn't even care that I could feel the bars from under the worn out pad. Someone threw a cover over me that smelled like Dean and I was again dead to the world.

I had dreams about the demon again, but these weren't the terrified, wake up screaming kind. I was back at Bobby's house and the demon was tied to a chair in his office. He was talking to me about my mother. At first he was saying that it wasn't a coincidence that my mother just up and left, but then his words turned malicious. I was fighting back tears as the demon verbally attacked my mother, but I was losing the battle. A couple of tears escaped against my will and I all of a sudden couldn't keep them back. I don't really know why I was getting so upset. Yes I loved my mom, but that was before she abandoned me and my brother just because she couldn't deal with her own mistakes. I came to terms a long time ago with the fact that the woman that raised me and the woman that was still wandering around the country under a different name were two entirely different people. So why were the demons words hurting the dream me so much? Then his subject turned to me and he spat all the things he wanted to do to me with an evil smirk adorning his face. I felt the nausea in my stomach and fully understood the sickening fear that over came me.

Suddenly someone else was in the picture and he was pouring what looked like water over the demon and yelling at him top running his mouth. The sound of the sizzling skin and the steam rising from the creature led me to believe that it was holy water that Dean had just poured on him. I never saw holy water in action, but I imagine that this is what it does. Then he stabbed a blade into the mans chest and after red lightning course his body the man was still. Could you kill a demon like that? Just by stabbing them in the heart? Were they somehow related to vampires?

Dean quickly turned to me and his expression confused me. The look of concern was evident on his face, but I didn't know the other ones. Well, I knew them, but I was shocked to see him looking at me like that. I thought that I was just seeing things at first but then he crossed the room and pulled me into his arms, crushing me to him and shoving my face into the crook of his neck. While I didn't mind touching him at all this was a little too intimate and I wanted to pull away from him to see what had him like this but to my horror my body moved on its own. My arms snaked into his plaid shirt, wrapped around his waist and clung to him. I tried to yank my hands back but for the life of me I couldn't as my body cried into his chest and he ran his hand through my hair soothingly and kissed my forehead.

Wait...he kissed my forehead? That was something I definitely couldn't see Dean doing to anyone much less me. This whole thing was off because I usually could at least control a little of what I did in my dreams. This was so weird. I was in my body, but I couldn't control it. The moment that was happening between me and Dean was entirely too...lovey. Me and Dean wouldn't be acting like this, even if he was going to try to comfort me, it wouldn't be like this. My dream self pulled back slightly and looked up at Dean who just smiled at me. I felt the corner of my lips tug up into a smile but I couldn't tell if it was my dream self or really me.

Then I woke up.

I opened my eyes and sat up when I noticed the light that spilled in from around the drawn curtains. What I thought was a blanket that had been laid over me was in fact Dean's jacket I realized as it fell off of me and crumpled in my lap. I looked across the room to see the guys were still out cold. Well Sam was rolling around a bit, but Dean was out like a light. He barely looked like he was breathing. I reached my now cold hand up and touched my crazy hair remembering how Dean had ran his hands through it in the dream. I could still feel his fingers on my scalp and his other arm wrapped around me. The dream was so weird even though I didn't mind having that kind of contact with Dean. I think I'm just lonely. It had been a little over six months since I'd gotten any action and even then it was just a one time thing with one of the anesthesiologists at the hospital back in Blue Earth. There hadn't been any other kind connection between us and let's be real, I'm a woman and I need that little extra connection sometimes.

I carefully crawled off of my little bed and hung Dean's jacket on one of the chairs by the door. I tried to be really quiet because I didn't want either of them to be up just yet. I usually went to sleep before them and woke up after them so I was almost never alone. I never had any me time and I intended to cash in on being able to just sit down and get lost in my own head without being interrupted. I quickly and quietly brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a messy pony tail before grabbing my jacket and phone and slipping out of the room. I didn't plan on going far, not after the last time they woke up and I was gone. There happened to be a diner attached to the motel so I just grabbed some coffee from the chipper old lady and went back to the room, but I didn't go back in. There was a questionable looking metal chair by our door which I gingerly sat in. I finally put my full weight on it after affirming that it wouldn't break and throw me on the ground. The air was still kind of crisp, but the coffee helped warm me up along with the sun that was in just the right position to fall on me. It had to still be morning as there was very little traffic on the road that ran in front of the motel. I pulled out my phone and it confirmed that it was still morning. Nine thirty to be exact. So I did just what I planned to do. I sat there and zoned out. In my day dream there was no demon or evil things chasing me. Just me and my brother and his overly sweet girlfriend and their two boys. I was back at the local hospital in my hometown and my father was alive and my mother never left. It was one of my favorite dreams to dream.

I jumped when the door opened suddenly and Sam stepped out shattering my day dream and slapping me in the face with reality. He was squinting from the sunlight but that didn't stop him from looking around for me.

"Morning." I said when he hadn't seen me yet. It was probably because he didn't give his eyes a chance to adjust.

"Oh good." He sighed, "I thought you wandered off again."

He looked like crap. He obviously didn't sleep very well for which the dark bags under his eyes were evidence, but I might have the same reaction if I started predicting the future, but couldn't help change it.

"Nah, I didn't really feel like chatting with one of hell's minions this morning." I said it cheerfully, trying to perk him up a little, but it didn't really work. He just frowned at me before sitting in the other equally as shabby looking chair that was next to me and we were silent. It wasn't really uncomfortable, but I still would have rather been alone. Sam couldn't seem to sit still as he started bouncing his leg and fidgeting. I looked over at him amused at his antics when he finally spoke.

"How's your brother and the babies?" It was kinda funny that he picked that one thing to ask considering I'd just been thinking about Chance. Maybe Sam had more of this psychic thing going on than he knew.

"Uh...well, Chance is still Chance. He still hasn't proposed to Lily even though they've been together for about nine years. And as for the babies...they aren't babies anymore." I smiled as I started telling Sam about Caden and Seth. He actually smiled a little while I was telling him a funny story of how they both wanted to be Spiderman for Halloween last year, but they kept fighting over who was the real one. Then I had to say something dumb.

"I was down there for Halloween and when we took them trick-or-treating Caden asked about you."

His smile fell as he looked over at me and the tension quickly remounted, but I couldn't just leave it at that. Sam was around Caden quite often while we were together because I was the one and only baby sitter so lots of our dates ended in watching Caden, who of course loved Sam because he could play rough with him and he had an easy name. Even though Sam looked uncomfortable again he still looked curious to know what Caden had said.

"He said 'Winnie? What is Sammy being for Halloween? Because I think he should be Bigfoot.'" That made Sam laugh and I even chuckled a little at the memory. The boys called me Winnie because Caden couldn't say Lynn when he was little and it came out at 'Win' and he made it into Winnie because he liked Winnie the Pooh. Of course Seth followed his brothers footsteps. "The things that kid comes up with." Sam was smiling when we returned to silence and I was glad that my comment hadn't pulled us back into the awkwardness that had surrounded us before.

It didn't seem like much time at all had passed when the door opened again and out stepped a bleary-eyed Dean. He looked confused to see me and Sam sitting there in a comfortable silence. He must just be used to us being uncomfortable around each other. He groaned loudly and yawned as he stretched and I had to look back down at my coffee as his muscles rippled under his shirt. I didn't want to get caught staring.

"Good morning." He mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 'Morning,' Sam and I said together and we laughed when Dean frowned at our double mint twin moment. "Oooookay..." he said and wandered over to the car and retrieved something from the trunk. "Come Sam, time to work."

We followed Dean back into the room and Sam helped me fold the couch back up while Dean laid out whatever he'd gotten from his car on Sam's bed, which was kind of made up. Sam groaned as we turned and saw what it was. It was two priest outfits complete with with white color and all. They were going to dress up like something other than a FBI agent? Dean did know he couldn't hit on girls while dressed up like a priest right?

"Really Dean? This is your plan?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"What? They come in handy to get info from religious people." Dean defended himself.

"Why do you have one my size?"

Dean looked at a loss as he looked between Sam and the outfits with his mouth opening and closing. His eyebrows rose in thought until he got frustrated and gave up trying to formulate an explanation. "I just do. Now stop arguing and get dressed."

Sam grabbed his costume with a huff and retreated to the bathroom while Dean just started stripping down right there. I turned away quickly and started messing with my phone and tried to ignore the fact that there was a nearly naked Dean behind me. I didn't look back until Sam came out of the bathroom looking quite handsome, one of the best looking priest I'd ever seen. Dean looked better though. I blushed as I wondered how often I would have gone to church had he been the priest there. I tried to stop my blasphemous thoughts but thankfully Sam spoke up.

"So Lynn isn't going with us?" I hadn't even thought about the fact that I didn't have a costume to go along with them, but I was thankful of that. I kind of just wanted to hang around the room for a while.

"Sorry Lynn, I'm fresh out of nun outfits." Dean grinned and I just shrugged. Oh well. "I knew I should have kept that Naughty Nun costume that chick left in my car last Halloween." I took me a minute to realize that he was suggesting I wore a slutty nun outfit. I wanted to blush and ignore him, but didn't.

"Oh har har Dean. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed at my korny comeback. It didn't take them long to get ready and presentable and then they were walking out the door with Dean hollering at me to stay in the room and to feel free to clean the stuff in the green duffel bag. He meant his guns but he couldn't very well yell that out. So I nodded and stood there and watched two really good-looking priests drive away.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	17. Nightmare Part 2

_**There are no words to express how sorry I am for taking so long. As I'm sure I've mentioned before Nightmare is one of my LEAST favorite episodes and I found this very difficult to write. Again, this is no excuse. I'm posting this at 4am central time and I'm exhausted so if you find any errors please point them out to me in a review. I did re-read it and check for errors, but only once and I really wanted to post so you guys would have at least something.**_

_**I don't own supernatural and I'm not making any profit off of this.  
**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and faved. You guys are awesome!**_

* * *

I quickly found that there was absolutely nothing to do in the log cabin themed motel room. The TV was crap, as were all motel TVs, and it was apparently too early in the day for anyone to pick up my calls. My brother was working, God only knows what Bobby was doing, and Pastor Jim was probably in the middle of a mass. I cleaned half of a gun and stared at the stuffed deer that adorned the wall for most of the day. There was also a boar and a couple of fish that hung on the wall but I was particularly fond of the deer. The fish just looked like a fish and the boar had the look of fear frozen on his face. The buck was the only one that seemed to have had any thought process when he was alive. He stood tall and proud that he'd made it as long as he did. Wow, I really was going to go crazy and start talking to these dead animals if stayed in this room too long, and I hadn't even been in here that long. It didn't take as long as I thought it would for the guys to get what they needed and come back to the room. They looked disappointed though. Sam was still in his full priest get up, but Dean had pulled the white thing from the collar. I made a mental note to ask Jim was it was called later, but I had to quickly turn over and face the wall as Dean once again began stripping down in front of me. One of these days I was just going to keep looking and enjoy the show, but I was too shy to openly stare at him. Right now at least. I heard Sam scoff at Dean's lack of shame, as he walked into my line of sight and entered the bathroom to change properly.

"What did you find?" I asked after I felt him sit down on the bed I was occupying and I turned to see him picking up the gun I'd only halfway cleaned. He was wearing all his usual stuff that made him look better than any fancy suit ever could. I pulled my knees to my chest and turned so that I was sitting right next to him, but instead of letting my feet hang off the bed I folded them and sat indian style. My left knee was resting on his right thigh and I could feel the warm of him, but he didn't move so neither did I. I quickly grabbed the cleaning kit from the bed opposite us and put it on the pillow on my right so I'd have an excuse as to why we were so close. He watched me from the corner of his eye as I began disassembling a gun to clean it.

"Zip. I was bored out of my mind. Had to keep excusing myself from my spiritual support to go snoop around another area only to find nothing."

"So no idea what it is?"

"Nah, Sam is gonna do some digging." I just nodded and on cue Sam exited the bathroom and made his way over to the little table that held his computer. He glanced at us as we cleaned silently, but I focused on the gun I was cleaning and didn't see anything else but my work for the next hour. For that hour the only thing I was aware of was the smell of the gun oil, the sound of the brush scraping away the gun powder and the heat that radiated from Dean that made me want to scoot closer to him. That is until Sam got up from his seat to tack something on the wall and broke my concentration. I looked up to see that me and Dean were almost done cleaning all the weapons and Sam was adding something to the weird collaboration of information they was decorating the wall underneath the frightened boar.

"So what do you have?" Dean barely looked up from the sawed off shotgun he was cleaning as Sam answered.

"Whole lot of nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built." Sam turned to us with a frustrated sigh. It took me only a moment to remember the book I'd stolen from Bobby and that it said bad things could be tied to things other than people so before either of them could continue I asked a question.

"What about the land?" They both looked at me like I'd grown another head or something. "What? I listen when you guys talk. Paranormal things can be attached to land or objects too right?"

Dean smiled at me before turning back to Sam with an expectant look on his handsome face.

"Right, there are no graveyards, battlefields, tribal lands or any kind of atrocity on or near the property." Sam said as he sat on the bed across from us and jostled the guns that made up the 'already cleaned' pile. Dean kept talking about how he thoroughly searched the house while I leaned forward to catch a pistol that was sliding from the opposite bed. It took me a moment to realize that I'd placed my other hand on Dean's knee to brace myself so I wouldn't do a face plant off the bed. I blushed and pulled my hand away quickly but he didn't seem to notice as he was still going on about possible theories with Sam who was now turned to face us. How did Dean not notice my hand on his knee? It was connected to his thigh which was connected to another area that was dangerous to think about. A touch like that was all it took with all the other guys I'd been with, including Sam, and before I knew it they were on top of me.

"So what? You think Jim Miller killed himself, and my dream was just some sort of freakish coincidence?" Thank goodness something had broken me from my train of thought.

"I had a guy in the ER once who tried to kill himself by running a hose from his exhaust pipe to his window and he blocked every other opening so he would die from the fumes. He said that he thought he would just breath it until he passed out and it would be a peaceful way to die."

"And what, someone found him and ruined his plan?" Dean asked.

"No, he couldn't go through with it. He said it was like trying to breathe smoke and was too painful. My point is that I don't think that Jim Miller was trying to kill himself. I don't know what could have locked him in there or what your dreams mean, but my opinion is that someone or something did that to him."

"I don't know what happened," Dean continued scrubbing a gun after a moment of thought, "but I'm pretty sure there is nothing supernatural about that house."

I looked away from Deans cute look of concentration when Sam's hand went to his face, pinching the bridge of his noise. I can't be sure if I thought it was weird or if I was just looking to him and waiting for his response but what happened next was definitely weird. Sam pulled his hand away, turned to us and tried to continue our conversation, but he quickly turned away again and clutched at his forehead. Dean wasn't looking so he didn't notice, but I didn't miss the way Sam scrunched up his face before he turned from us. I knew that look all to well. Something was hurting him. He tried to keep talking but he was soon stumbling over his words and hissing as he winced in obvious pain. I sometimes feel like I can be too critical and overbearing when I go into what I like to call 'clinical mode' but I just couldn't help it.

I jumped up from the bed and made my way over to stand in front of Sam as he tried to pretend nothing was wrong. I reached out and grabbed Sam's forearm to get him to look at me which he made an attempt to do until his face clenched again and he started panting loudly which got Dean's attention.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked but Sam couldn't answer. I reach out with my other arm to grab his head to see if there was anything visible that could be causing the pain, but he reached out and grabbed that hand with his free one and started sliding right off the bed and was pulled me to the ground with him. He was clammy and panting so hard that I thought he was passing out.

"Whoa Sam! You okay? What hurts?"

"Ah!" He cried, "My head."

I was crouched on the ground in front of him as he bruised my arm and squeezed his head and groaned in pain. Dean was crowding in beside me and I wanted to tell him to back up and that Sam needed space and air, but he reached around me, grabbing Sam's hand and peeled his fingers from my arm for which I was grateful because it was hurting.

"Sam? Hey, hey what's going on? Talk to me." He sounded so worried that I didn't tell him to back up because I knew he wouldn't so I went back to trying to get Sam to talk to us.

I let go of his arm and started snapping my fingers in front of his face which he slowly turned looked up at, but I could tell he wasn't looking at my fingers or me or even Dean. His eyes were unfocused as his breathing started to even out. It seemed like only a second before his eyes suddenly refocused and he looked at me then Dean.

"Its happening again." He ground out frantically. He looked like he might still be in some pain. "Something is gonna kill Roger Miller."

Dean stood up quickly and grabbed a couple of the cleaned guns and his car keys. I was almost knocked over as Sam jumped up, but he thankfully took a moment to steady me before he grabbed his jacket and grabbed a couple things also. But I was confused. I obviously got that Sam had another waking dream thing, but who was Roger Miller?

"Wait who is Roger Miller?" I wasn't sure if I'd get an answer because they already had the door open and Sam was running to the car. Dean stopped in the doorway momentarily and pointed at me.

"You know the drill. Don't leave. Check the salt lines. We'll be back." And with that he was gone and I was alone. Wait, what just happened? One minute Sam was on the ground, in excruciating pain, and the next he and Dean are running out the door and I'm left alone again.

I could only assume that Roger Miller was somehow related to Jim Miller. They had the same last name so maybe they were brothers or something. I stood there for a second with a frozen brain from having so much going on to having nothing going on before I remembered to check the salt lines. They were for the most part intact, just a couple breaks at the door where the guys left. I quickly grabbed my phone to make sure it was charged and ready in case one of them called me and then continued putting the guns away and straightening up.

Thirty minutes later found me nervously sitting on the crappy motel chair bouncing my knee and biting my fingernails. There was nothing interesting on TV to help distract me from my worry and my brother was on a date night with Lily and couldn't talk. We'd exchanged a few texts while I was looking for something on the TV. This sitting around in the rooms was getting really old, but at the same time I was very leery about being out in the open with all the bad things.

I was zoned out watching some dumb medical drama when I heard the low rumble of their car pull up. My heart skipped as I ran and opened the door for the two downtrodden men to walk through. I knew from the looks on their faces that they were too late. The man died.

Sam gave me short version of how the guy was decapitated with his window and that they were worried that the son named Max might be next.

"We're gonna go talk to him tomorrow morning." Dean said as he laid out the priest suits on the little desk so they wouldn't get wrinkled. "Lets go get some food."

"Oh thank God. I was hoping one of y'all were hungry cause I'm starvin'." I had a momentary lapse into my light southern accent that I'd gotten rid of so long ago. It was probably because I hadn't eaten all day and my blood sugar was low or something. I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my shoes and ran after Sam and Dean who were already making their way to the diner that was part of the motel.

"So still no idea what it is?" I asked.

"No. We're thinking it might be a curse that attached to the family or something." Dean answered as he held the door for me to walk in for which I was glad. I usually have the awkward decision of choosing who to sit by. This way I could sit first and they could decide. Dean must have held the door for Sam too because Sam reached the table I'd chosen first and took the seat next to me, squishing me into the wall. I was both disappointed and relieved that I wasn't sitting next to Dean. I secretly wanted to sit next to him so that I had an excuse to be close to him, but I also wanted to be spared from the awkwardness of doing just that. So I passed them the syrup caked menus from the holder behind the salt and pepper shakers and soaked up the heat that Sam was putting off. Dean got some kind of huge burger with extra onions, Sam got a very large breakfast platter and I just got a stack of pecan and chocolate chip pancakes. It was the only time I'd ever heard of that kind of pancakes and I figured that I like pecans and chocolate so I decided to try it. I was not disappointed. Neither was Dean when he stole a couple of bites. Sam declined to try when I asked if he wanted some.

The guys seemed satisfied with their dinner but I was down right miserable as we walked back to the room. I couldn't believe that I ate all three of those huge pancakes.

"Ugh...I feel like I'm going to have a food baby." I moaned as I held my stomach and hobbled over to the couch that would be my bed as soon as I pulled the bed part out. Dean laughed at my complaining as he threw his jacket in the chair and plopped onto his bed and Sam retreated to the bathroom.

It took me a minute to find the strap after removing the cushions but when I did I found that I had another problem. Sam had made it look easy when he pulled it out the night before but now I was seeing that it wasn't easy at all. The hinges were stuck or something because no matter how hard I tugged I couldn't get it to come out. I huffed and stood up, fully prepared to give up, return the cushions and just sleep on it like a couch but suddenly Dean was there pushing me aside and grabbing the strap. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him for making it look so easy.

"Looks like I have the upper body strength of a humming bird." I mumbled. Dean chuckled.

"Nah, you're just a girl."

"You're lucky I'm too miserable to care how sexist that comment was." I glared at him as I lay down on my back, successfully alleviating some of the pressure from my full stomach.

"Yeah like you could do anything to me Miss Hummingbird." He smirked and I rolled my eyes at him. When Sam left the bathroom I made quick work of brushing my teeth and getting my pajamas on. Sam was on his computer again when I came out and Dean was back in his original place on his bed, on his back and fully clothed. I got in my bed, curled up under the covers and watched the boys. Dean eventually got up and turned the TV on before he started taking his pants off. Both boys usually just slept in a shirt and their boxers, at least when I was around. I didn't look away this time. I watched as he removed his jeans and admired the view as he walked to the bathroom and out of sight. I turned my sights to Sam who hadn't moved an inch except to type something.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked.

"You sleep enough for the both of us." He grinned at me.

"I have to make up for all the sleep you guys lose. It makes me tired just thinking about staying up that much." I yawned as Dean exited the bathroom and I got the full view of the front of his boxers this time, but I still didn't look away. He didn't notice me and began watching whatever was on the TV. This was how they were when I eventually fell asleep.

I woke before the boys and again ventured down to the diner. I drank my coffee at the breakfast bar and just watched the people as they went about their business. I ended up getting my 'protectors' some burgers for their breakfast and went back to the room. They were still asleep of course. It was close to eleven so they must have stayed up pretty late. I put their food on the desk that sat in the corner by the door. They groaned when I threw open the curtains and let the late morning sun shine in, brightening the room considerably. It took a while for the sleeping hunters to wake, but when they did they both jumped up, ate their food, and got ready quickly in their priest costumes.

"Can I go?" I stood as I asked and watched them both stop what they were doing and look at each other. "I'll stay in the car."

"Yeah but what if whatever is doing this is at Max's house?" Sam asked and Dean went back to struggling with the white thing that went in the collar of the suit. I can't believe I haven't figured out what that thing is called.

"Like I said I'll stay in the car. Its just that its day number two in here and I'm starting to feel like a lumberjack or a mountain man or something from the theme in this room." By the time I was through explaining they were done getting ready and instead of saying anything they just walked to the door. Sam walked right through and before I could get frustrated that I was being left again Dean motioned for me to follow as he held the door open for me. I gave him my most dazzling smile as I rushed past him and slid into the backseat of his beloved car.

They went over things that they were going to ask while Dean drove and I silently listened and reveled in the sunlight and fresh air. Apparently they thought that Jim and his brother had gotten into something bad and somehow curse the family. I was fuzzy on the details of how that could actually happen but I let them go with it. After all they were the experts and I couldn't even be called a student with what little knowledge I knew of this world.

The Miller house actually looked like a nice house in the day and in the absence of red and blue flashing lights. It didn't even seem like something tragic had just happened there. I jumped at the sound of my phone receiving a text as I watched Sam and Dean make their way up to the Miller house to impersonate priests.

When I looked down I was surprised to see that the text was from Bobby. He knew how to text?

_How are you and the idgits? _He wrote. I laughed. I'm sure it took him five minutes to type that out. I thought about texting him back but thought better of it and just called him. It would probably just frustrate me to wait for his responses.

"Since when do you text?" I asked as soon as he answered.

"Well I figured I'd give it a try, but it takes too damn long." He grumbled in pure Bobby fashion. I smiled at his complaint.

"Yeah its much easier to just talk sometimes. My brother is like Speedy Gonzales when it comes to texts. I can't keep up with him."

"Yeah, well, how are the boys?"

"Oh ,well, they are currently dressed up like priests and questioning a man who is part of a cursed family or something. I dunno the whole story." I left out the part about Sam's visions.

"Sounds like fun. I wonder the lengths those two will go to to get all the answers?"

"You got me, you know them better." That's when said 'idgits' walked out of the house. Wow that was fast. "Hey Bobby lemme call you back."

"Bye" I heard him say as I hit 'end call' on the screen and leaned forward on the seat as they got in the car. Dean was yanking the white thing from his collar when he climbed in, making the car shake. Sam left the white tab in his collar and explained what had happened while Dean drove us back to the motel room. We were going to canvas the neighborhood that the Millers used to live in because something in Max's story seemed off. Dean insisted that he was lying because no one's life was ever normal. That, I had to agree with.

We grabbed a quick meal to go from the diner after Sam and Dean changed and ate it in the car on the way. The houses were nice, if not slightly cookie cutter. They all had the same basic layout and not very big yards, but the stone walls that separated the lawn from the sidewalk were nice looking. Despite the cool weather there were a few people walking the streets and one man was sweeping off his front steps. It occurred to me that I didn't know how Sam or Dean knew where Max used to live. They must have seen it in the background check Sam did on the family. I really needed to start paying more attention.

When Dean saw the man who was sweeping he must have thought he was a good person to ask because he pulled onto the side of the road right in front of the guy. I sat for a minute, pondering if I should get out with them or stay put. In the end I decided that it couldn't hurt to just stand there and smile while keeping my mouth firmly shut.

Dean gave me a look when I squeezed in between him and Sam but otherwise just stepped to the side so I could stand there comfortably while they asked questions.

"Looking to buy?" The man asked while smiling at me. Luckily it was a friendly 'welcome neighbor' kind of smile instead of a creepy one.

"No. No. Actually, we were just wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street, I believe."

"Yeah, the Millers. They had a little boy named Max." Dean added.

"Yeah I remember them. The brother had the place next door. What's this about? That poor kid okay?""

Wow, how lucky was it that we found someone right away who remembered them? But it was the man's reference to the 'poor kid' that set the guys on edge. From what they'd told me Max seemed somewhat normal, if not a little affected by the recent death of his father and uncle. When Sam questioned what the man meant by that we got a story we hadn't expected. He went on saying how Mr. Miller used to beat the little boy and the brother would join in and that the step mother wouldn't do a damn thing to stop them. Wait step mother? This was the first I was hearing about the woman being Max's step mother. Although I wasn't really having much to do with this case. Sam had pretty much been running the show since his first dream about it.

After a few more questions it was clear to me that Dean and Sam were just as clueless about the mother as I was.

"I think his real mom died in some kind of accident, car accident I think. Hey are you okay?" My head snapped in Sam's direction to see him grabbing his head and wincing in pain. I abruptly realized he was having another vision. He pulled his hand away and tried to put on a brave face but me and Dean both knew it was time to go. I turned and opened Sam's door while Dean thanked the man for his time but while I was helping Sam to the car he suddenly stopped and looked toward the sky, slipping into that trance thing when he was watching the vision. Me and Dean stood there for a second, unsure of what to do when Sam suddenly snapped out of it.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked, his voiced laced with worry.

"We have to go. Now." And with that Sam pulled from us and jumped into the car. This was all very reminiscent of the night when he'd had the first dream, but I didn't hesitate as I climbed into the backseat and Dean into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I took my usual spot hanging over the front seat.

"We have to go back to the Miller house and step on it." Dean didn't ask twice as he sped away from the the man who was still standing on his steps and watching us. "Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing."

"Well, wait. What about Lynn?" Dean asked.

"There isn't enough time. We have to get there now!" I flinched as Sam barked at Dean. We kept our mouths shut as Sam went through the ways that Max had killed his father and uncle. Then he had the gall the compare himself to Max. Dean, of course, took offense to this.

"What are you talking about? The dude's nothing like you. Max is a monster." I sat back and kindly did what I always did when they got into fights. Stayed out of it. The fight was somewhat the same as the last couple times they fought about a hunt. Their opinions and views on why who did what and if it was right and all that. But what was almost comical was the shock on Sam's face when Dean suggested they kill Max. Don't get me wrong, I definitely don't want to kill someone who is in fact a human, but even I wasn't all that surprised by Dean's solution to the problem. He wanted to do the same thing to Roy, the faith healer, in Indiana.

"Dean promise me you'll follow my lead on this one." Sam begged his brother as Dean killed the engine in front of the Miller house. Such a normal looking house. Hard to believe anything evil was going on in there.

"Alright fine," Dean agreed reluctantly, "but I'm not letting him hurt anybody else." As he spoke he pulled his ivory handled pistol from his glove box and stuffed it in his jeans. My mind was temporary filled with thoughts of how lucky that concealed weapon was, but then I realized what I was thinking about. Oh lord I did NOT just think that! Oh god I did! Quick what laws do I know about concealed weapons? Uh...you have to have license to carry one? Jeez, I don't know anything about gun laws and I still can't stop thinking about Dean's pants. Just say the Pledge of Allegiance then. I pledge allegiance to the flag-

"Wha- What?" I stuttered out, blushing profusely, when I realized Dean was saying my name.

"I'm serious Lynn. You stay in the car." Dean pointed at me and the tone of his voice was the same as if he were talking to a small child. It was really starting to pester me that he was always bossing me around, but in the end I guess he knew best and kept the bad things away from me. "No matter what you hear or see you keep your scrawny butt in that seat."

Sam just nodded in agreement and with the slam of the car door they were gone, marching determinedly up to the Miller house and barging right through the door. My nerves were immediately all over the car. It was one thing to sit in the room and wait. I didn't know what they were doing in depth so I wasn't so worried about them. But here...this is a whole different story. I actually know what is going on and know that they are walking into certain danger. I'm not even in the line of fire and I'm really scared right now.

I felt like one of those women who have someone they care about in the military and they are just waiting to hear bad news as I watched the house for any signs of distress. I really shouldn't be watching though. I mean, really, what could I do even if I saw something? Nothing that's what. And that's when I saw movement. I almost slammed my face into the window as I frantically scooted as close to the door as I could get to watch what was happening.

My heart was speeding out of my chest and the front door was opening at a snails pace until I could barely see Dean standing in the dark doorway. Could it be over that fast? Maybe the guy was as understanding as Sam thought he would be and they just talked to him. Just as the the thought crossed my mind the door slammed back shut, quickly followed by all the shutters on the windows. There is no way that is normal. It has to be Max using his weird mind power to do all of that. I truly felt like I was going into cardiac arrest, because something was wrong.

I had the door open and was standing next to the car before I remembered Dean's warning to stay put. Wait why was I even thinking of running in there? I'm not a hunter and I'm sure as hell not trained. But I can't just leave them in there if they are in trouble. But Dean told me stay in the car. Oh boy, what to do...Ack! I still don't know why I'm even thinking about going in there! I continued to fight with myself as I leaned back in the car and pulled Dean's keys from the ignition and made my way to the trunk. I'd never actually been in the trunk of Dean's car. I've only ever seen him going through it after he'd already opened it so when I lifted the hood of the trunk it looked like a normal trunk. A tool thrown here or there and a couple of flashlights, but nothing out of the ordinary...that is until I found the small slip of rope that disappeared under he base of the trunk. I eyeballed it uncertainly, unsure if I should go rifling through Dean's top secret junk much less attempt to get into this house and help the guys. If they even needed help that is. A woman screamed from inside the house almost made me lose my nerve and scramble back into the car, but I was already out of the car determined to be of some help for once.

With quick movements, so that I couldn't tell if my hands were shaking or not, I reached for the the rope and yanked up the false bottom of the trunk. It was heavier than I thought it was be and I had to reach out and hold it open with both hands as I got a good look at what those two kept in here. There was almost any weapon you could imagine and some you couldn't and plenty of things that I didn't even know what they were. A large variety of guns, but I wouldn't be touching those anytime soon. I might clean them, but grabbing one with the intention of harming someone else was not my cup of tea and I had no intention of doing it anytime soon. Aha! Off to side of the secret compartment was a completely ordinary looking crowbar. I guess it could be some kind of mystical ghoul killing crowbar, but who am I to tell the difference and this thing had duel purpose. I could hit the bad guy with it AND break into the house with it.

I momentarily lost my nerve when the house began rattling. Yes I mean like there was an earthquake and it was privy only to the Miller house. But my determined side won over my scaredy-cat side and I began my half ass march up to the front door of the house. I nervously looked around as I clutched the crowbar to my chest with both assuredly white knuckled hands. Could they see me walking up? Was I walking right into a trap? I don't know how Max could know I was approaching with all the blinds and shutters closed. Maybe I should have called Bobby. Oh for Pete's sake its too late for that I'm already at the front door. Should I try to barge in like they did or go for the sneaky approach? This is so nerve racking. I feel like I might throw up.

I peeled my fingers from around the crowbar and checked the door. I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing but it is unlocked. The door doesn't make a sound as I take a deep breath and bravely push it open in front of me while holding the crowbar out to keep anything back that might attack me. Nothing seemed out of ordinary in the very quotidian household. Except the fact that there was a very large hutch in front of a closet door next to stairs.

I could hear some movement upstairs, but I wasn't sure I had an more courage left in me to venture further into the house. It was at the very moment that a resounding "NOOO!" bellowed from the doors behind the hutch and said hutch also flew away from the spot it was resting and left the doors closet doors completely unblocked. I got my crowbar ready because it suddenly occurred to me that whoever was locked in that closet just used their mind to move that hutch and the only person I knew of that could do that was Max. But to my complete and utter relief Sam emerged and almost had a fit when he saw me.

"You're supposed to stay in the car!" He hissed and my anxiety level spiked because he was obviously trying not to be heard.

"I heard a scream." My voice is small and I'm not sure that he hears me.

"Nevermind there is no time. Stay close to me." I let the crowbar drop to my side as Sam grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. We went quickly, but quietly so I assumed we were sneaking up on someone. Were on earth was Dean? I heard his voice as we neared a closed door at the end of the hall. I was startled when Sam suddenly charged the door, but so was everyone else in the room. Dean was standing protectively in front of a blond middle aged woman and a very scared and on edge Max stood menacingly at the foot of the bed, Dean's gun floating in the air in front of him. It was aimed right at Dean.

Sam was begging Max not to shoot and offering help while I was trying to remain unseen, but Dean spotted me hiding behind Sam and didn't look too pleased about it. Well he didn't look to happy about the whole situation so it was kind of hard to tell what was the major cause of his displeasure. Anybody could see that Max was an extremely unstable individual as he stood there, shaking and sobbing. The pain in his eyes and across his face was so great that it even upset me and I didn't even know what his story was. The lightly shaking gun that was mysteriously floating in the air was also making me increasingly nervous. And then right when we thought Sam was getting through to him, Max suddenly turned the gun on himself and took his own life. I dropped the crowbar and screamed as the sound from the gun stung my ears and the shock of what just happened tore through me. Max just crumbled to the floor in pile of his own pain and self hatred. What had happened to him that made him think that this was his only way out?

"Max!" The woman yelled as she ran across the room to him, but I was pretty sure that the hole in the back of his head meant he was gone. I just stood and stared at the woman crying over what I assumed was her son when Dean's voice snapped me out of it.

"Go get in the car." He was pissed. I could hear it in his voice and hesitating only made it worse. "Now, Lynn." He shoved the crowbar in my hands and turned away from me and pulled his phone from his pocket. I didn't stay to see how they handled this kind of situation. I've seen plenty of dead people, but watching someone kill themselves in front of you was a whole lot different. I threw the crowbar on floor as I climbed into my seat in the back and slumped down letting the darkness conceal me. I could already hear sirens so it was safe to assume that the ambulance wasn't that far away to begin with. It seemed like forever as I replayed the whole scene in my head and watched the cops filter in and out of the house. The blood spraying the wall popped into my head when I saw they were bringing Max's body out and I slid lower in my seat. A guy just died and I was nervous about being in trouble when Dean got back to the car. I'm a horrible person.

I sat up a little straighter when I saw Sam and Dean exit the house a few minutes later. Neither one of them looked happy, but I could tell that Sam would blame himself for this for a while to come and that would do nothing but give Dean stress.

Dean POV

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as I got in the Impala and slammed the door behind me. I turned to see Lynn in the back seat, slumped down and fully aware that she was in trouble. "I tell you to stay in the car and you decide to come running in the house after I deliberately told you not to!"

"I-I thought you-both of you where in trouble..." She stumbled over her words while playing with the sleeves of her jacket. If I wasn't mad at her I would feel a little bad about yelling at her. But, she shouldn't have put herself in danger like that!

"You don't put yourself in situations like that! I'm-Sam and I, are trying to keep you safe and we can't do that when you go barging in where the monsters are! You don't know what you're doing and you could have gotten yourself killed. Hell, you could have gotten all of us killed." The anxious look that was on her face fell away to form a frown.

"Look I appreciate the concern and everything, but I'm not a child." Was she seriously going to argue with me? "I ran in there because I was worried about you two, not because I wanted to."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Me and Sam can handle ourselves. You on the other hand are not trained and it could have gone really bad." I was surprised that she thought highly enough of me and Sam to go running into danger to help us. The thought was warming and very unsettling at once. I was suppose to keep her from getting her, not put her in right in the line of fire.

She seemed defiant, like she wanted to keep arguing and I wasn't really sure why. She hadn't gotten upset the last couple of times that I'd laid into her for doing something dumb. "Remember what I told you back in Indiana when those crazy townies tried to sacrifice us to that scarecrow? I told you not to worry about me. You get out of danger and you get help."

"Well, see if I ever run in and help you again." She grumbled as she folded her arms and started pouting. I wanted to make a comment about her being a five year old because she was annoying me, but I just turned back around and started the car. Sam was watching us curiously but looked away when I glared at him. I didn't need any of his 'touchy, feely, pessimistic' crap right now. I was angry at him for thinking that this situation could have turned out any different and I was aggravated at Lynn for putting herself in danger and then arguing with me about it.

Lynn POV

I can't believe Dean gave me such a hard time about going into the house after them. Okay, maybe it was a dumb idea if I really thought about it, but still. It was embarrassing having Dean chew me out in front of Sam. Or I was just upset that Dean was mad at me. I liked being in his good graces and having him joke around with me. I felt a little childish for arguing the way I did and pouting, but I just couldn't help it. It took a lot of guts, that I don't have, to go in there, because I thought they needed help. And here I am getting in trouble for it.

When we got back to the room we decided to get a couple hours of sleep before heading out in the morning. It sounded like a great idea to me as I crawled onto the sofabed, clothes and all. When Dean woke me in the 'morning' it felt like I'd only been asleep for five minutes. It was still dark outside! Sam wasn't even up yet so I decided to get a quick shower while they were packing their stuff. Maybe it would help wake me up.

The warm water was making me more tired and the sound of the shower reminded me so much of rain that it was helping to lull me back to my vegetative state. I washed my hair and cleaned myself quickly and did something that I used to do in high school when I would take a shower before school. I turned to hot water completely off and braced myself for the ice water that was about to pelt me.

I couldn't help the shriek that escaped me when the cold water hit me. The groggy fog in my head cleared instantly as the water woke me up and I frantically tried to shut the water off. Goosebumps riddled my body as I tried to dry off and warm up. I was wide awake now. I jumped when someone knocked on the bathroom door and Dean's voice rang out.

"You alright in there?"

"Yeah...the water went cold." I finished drying off when Dean walked away and quickly got dressed. They were mostly done packing when I exited the bathroom so I rushed to get my stuff together while they finished their conversation. I heard Dean reassuring Sam that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. I left them to their private conversation as I grabbed my toiletries, but when I came back out Dean was saying we needed to go the Vegas for Sam's premonitions. Now this was more like it. I would love to go to Vegas.

"We're going to Vegas?" I asked, grabbing my bag and waited at the door for the to answer, but Sam just looked at Dean in a disbelieving face and scoffed before grabbing my bag from me and lugging our luggage out to the car.

"What? Craps table? We'd clean up."

It was then that I realized Dean was making a joke about using Sam to win at gambling. "Real smooth Dean."

"Yeah yeah. You comin' or what?" Dean asked and reached around me to grab the door. I scooted out of the way for him to close it and followed him to the car. I stopped short when I saw that Sam was in the back. Wait, that was my seat. Sam poked his head out of the still open door.

"Hope you don't mind riding shotgun. I'm gonna try to get some more sleep."

He didn't leave much room for argument before closing the door and leaving me at a loss. I wanted to go back to sleep too. I tried not to pout when fell into the front seat. This seat did have its perks I guess. I got to sit next to Dean. But I was still tired and it was completely silent in the car except for Dean's rock music which he was keeping relatively low.

I must have nodded off, because before I knew it Dean was lightly shaking me awake. I was still sitting up and my neck was a little stiff.

"Come on. Lay down." Dean said softly and I didn't even resist when he helped me lay across the front seat and put my head in his lap. Thank god I was already half asleep when he suggested it, otherwise I would have been too nervous to do it. I dosed off almost immediately when I got comfortable, but not before I felt Dean brush my hair back away from my face.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and lemme know what you think.  
**_


End file.
